Open Arms
by Becks7
Summary: When the perfect couple drifts apart, will tragedy bring them closer together, or ruin everything for good?
1. Chapter 1

_Umm, hi there...my name is Becks and I'm new here. Be gentle._

 _Ok, can't fool you guys! I'm not new, just been_ _ **very**_ _absent. Thanks to those of you who sent the search party looking for me. Having SWAT bust down my door was a blast. Literally, they used a flash bang. Ears rang for days! In all seriousness, thanks to those who have checked in and asked when I was going to post again. I promise, I've been writing, I just haven't been finishing anything! I started this particular fic back in 2013 and finished it back in 2016. Then life happened. I posted my first story in 2007 and I haven't posted anything in 2017. I figured I better get busy and keep my streak alive!_

 _It's great to see that people are still posting Captain Planet (let's be honest, Wheeler and Linka) fanfic and that there are still active readers/reviewers._

 _ **Disclaimer: The characters of Captain Planet are not mine. I do have a few that I made up for the purpose of this story. Not making money from any of this. Maybe I'd post more frequently if I were!**_

* * *

 ** _Open Arms_**

"Here," she says as she holds out her hand to him and drops the trinkets into his extended palm.

He looks at his hand and gapes at the jewelry in shock.

"No Linka, keep them," he says as he tries to hand them back to her.

"They are not mine to keep, Wheeler."

He pushes them towards her once more.

"I gave them to you...that makes them yours."

"Your grandmother intended for you to give them to your wife. That is not me...not anymore."

He shoves his hand in his pocket and deposits the rings.

"This divorce wasn't my choice."

She shakes her head in disagreement.

"But it was...You say you did not want it, but you did not do anything to make things better."

"I don't know what you want from me Linka. It's always been all or nothing with you. You either loved me or hated me when we first met. Guess that never changed. I could never do enough for you. I was never good enough. I knew that. I thought you had accepted it. Guess not."

"This is not about you being good enough. You are just so difficult! You TRY to irritate me. Just like when we were teenagers. It may have been 'cute' then...but it has gotten old. I am tired of all the fighting! It was as if you started fights just to get to the 'making up' part."

He smiles and says, "Is that so bad?"

She doesn't return his smile.

"Everything is a joke to you. It leads me to believe that this marriage was all a joke. Just something you needed to prove. To conquer. Ok. You got me...now what were you planning on doing to keep me?"

"I thought loving you was enough?"

"Was it love?"

"I thought so...but I guess it was one sided."

"Da...on my side. 'Love' is not intentionally hurting someone's feelings like you always do to me. You start fights, make me feel terrible...for God's sake Wheeler, you tell our son that **_I_** am the bad guy! That every argument is my fault. 'Watch out, Mom is in a bad mood'...And when I tell him no to something, you turn around and let him do whatever he wants."

"Because you're so strict! Let the kid have fun! And married people argue Linka...it shouldn't have been cause for a divorce."

"I agree, the occasional argument is fine...but daily? I was miserable. A husband is not supposed to make his wife miserable."

"My mom never left my dad. Guess she loved him more than you love...loved me," he says softly.

"That is not fair and it is not true. I did love you...with all of my heart...from the very beginning. Your mother was able to stay with your father through all of their troubles, and I admire her for that...but I was under the impression that you never wanted to be like your father...and yet, there you were, constantly fighting."

"I never hit you!"

"You think hitting me is the only way to hurt me? Wrong. You hurt me with your words."

"You fought back! It's what we do! We always have! Some of the things you said hurt me too!" He argues.

"Which is exactly why this marriage has to end. How can we claim to love each other when all we do is hurt each other?" She asks.

"I don't know...we just did."

"We were great friends, Jason. I hope that for Mikey's sake, we can remain friendly...we should still be able to spend time together as a family...to make this easier on him. Holidays, school events...stuff like that."

"So what's going to happen with him? Will you take him back to Russia?"

"Nyet...he refuses to speak the language and says he does not know it. He shows no interest in learning about the history and the culture. He was born here. This is his home, his friends are all here, and I will not take him away from all he has ever known. He already hates me."

"You're his mother...he doesn't hate you."

"He blames me for this divorce...that is your fault..."

"I'll talk to him. I'll tell him it's mine..."

"Nyet...just tell him...these things happen. Like I said, if we can remain friends, it will be easier for him to accept."

"So...you're not going to go back to Russia?"

"My grandmother is gone...my brother has a family of his own. Mikey is all I have. I am staying wherever he is."

"Is there another reason? Is there...someone else?" He asks, unable to keep the jealousy from his voice. "Is that why you wanted the divorce?"

She sighs.

"Bozhe moy Wheeler...how many times must I tell you? There is only one reason for this divorce. There is no one else. We just cannot go on like this any longer...these last few years...ever since you got that new job...you have changed."

"How? Working hard, providing for my family, being a responsible adult? You were always telling me to 'grow up' and then when I did, you didn't like it?"

"What I did not like was being stuck at home all day. If you had come home at a decent time, maybe I would have been able to get out. I had to miss PTA meetings at Mikey's school because you were not home from work yet. I could not join the other mothers for 'girl's night out' because you had to take potential clients to a ballgame, and I did not have a sitter for Mikey. Eventually, they stopped asking me. You have all your friends from work to socialize with...I have no one. Just you...and you stopped making time for me. I never thought I would see the day when you stopped paying attention to me."

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize I was doing that. If you had just said something..." He says softly.

"I SHOULD NOT HAVE HAD TO!"

He hangs his head, unable to look at her.

"When we were kids, I could not get you to leave me alone...When did you stop noticing me?"

"I just...I didn't...like you said...I guess I stopped trying because I 'had' you. Didn't think I needed to do more because I love you...and I thought that was enough."

"But even when I brought it up to you, how unhappy we were and how things needed to change...or else...you still did nothing."

"I never thought it would get to this. I never thought you'd ask for a divorce...that you'd give up."

"We have always been a team, Wheeler...you know that a team works better when all members are working together to achieve the same goal...it felt like I was the only one working and you were back to your old ways of being lazy and complacent...so you asked me if there was someone else...should I be asking you that? Was there... ** _IS_** there someone else? Is that why you did not make an effort to save our marriage?"

His head shoots up to look her in the eye as he declares,

" **NO**! There was never anyone else...ever. From the moment I met you, you're the only one I ever wanted."

"I felt the same."

"Then don't file the papers! It's not too late. We can fix this...We can go to counseling and work this out."

"You are only saying that. If you meant it, you would have agreed to it when I suggested it before instead of saying, 'I'm not airing my personal life with some shrink. Our problems are no one else's business.'"

"What more do you want me to do? I'll quit my job. Resign my position. I'll get out of the corporate level of management and go be a freakin' cashier at the grocery store. 40 hours or less a week, 9-5. You can go out as soon as I get home."

"Why could you not just come home before and spend time with your family? Help Mikey with his homework. I know academics are not your favorite thing, but I think you could have been a little more helpful with his history homework than I was...or maybe you could have taken him to soccer practice? Been part of the coaching staff? Went to his games? Or NOT been on the phone the whole time when you did manage to show up. We should have done more things TOGETHER as a FAMILY. The three of us...but instead, it was just the two of us. It feels like it is just Mikey and me. I am raising our child on my own with no help from you...and then when all the arguing started becoming more frequent...I am sure it is difficult for Mikey to deal with, but he never shows it...I suppose it is a blessing that we did not have more kids...it would only make things worse."

"How can you say that?! I know you don't really mean it. I know you haven't forgotten how hard we tried to have one kid...what a struggle it was. All the heartache..."

She remains silent, knowing she has crossed a line by bringing up a sensitive subject. So he continues to argue his case.

"All that other stuff you mentioned...I didn't know any of it was an issue...you know I'm kinda dense...and you hide your feelings. It took us over six fucking years to work out how we really felt for each other. We're doing the same thing all over again...I'm not seeing your true feelings, and you're not giving me any clues as to HOW you're feeling. If we had just gotten all of this out in the open before...we wouldn't be here right now."

"You are right...finally, you get it."

"Don't file the papers."

"Wheeler...do not make this any harder than it already has been. It is too late for us. The damage has been done and it is too severe to fix. But as I said, I want to remain friends...ok?"

There is a long pause. He doesn't want to admit that it's over, but he doesn't want to lose her friendship as well.

"Ok...just...please...take these?"

He once again reaches into his pocket and holds out the rings to her.

"Nyet Wheeler. I cannot. Having them and knowing I can never wear them again would be too painful...you keep them. They are part of your family's history. Do what you want with them."

She turns to walk away.

"I'm never going to give my grandmother's rings to anyone else...just so you know."

"Then give them to Mikey some day when he has met the girl he wants to marry."

"Why would he want to do that? They're tainted now. These were supposed to mean forever...looks like 'forever' isn't as infinite as it used to be."

"Da...I guess so."

She once again turns to leave and he watches as the large court house doors close behind her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

So, not exactly the cheerful Christmas present you were hoping, I'm sure. I apologize. And if anyone was wondering about the title, yes. The song "Open Arms" by Journey. It was one of those moments were I was driving and I heard the song and it made my mind wander to a possible fic when I heard the line "We sailed on together, but drifted apart..." since most of our stories end with Wheeler and Linka "living happily ever after," I thought I'd try one where the fairytale didn't go as planned. I hope you'll still stick with me and enjoy the drama in between the sad beginning and the ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to mention it earlier, but as always, thanks to LouiseX for proofing for me and providing encouragement and inspiration to keep going!**

* * *

Linka sat in her car for a few moments, pulling out the papers from the envelope in her purse. She knew that wouldn't be easy. She was surprised at first how quickly and quietly he had signed the papers. It wasn't until after he'd given them back to her that he started fighting for them...maybe if he'd started BEFORE he signed them, maybe she would have considered his points. The fact that he started AFTER makes her question whether he really meant what he said, or if he was just trying to make her look like the bad guy...again.

She drives to her attorney's office but is unable to find a parking spot. She drives around the block and takes the first parking spot she sees which just so happens to be in front of a church.

 _St._ _Anna of Kashin Russian Orthodox Church._

Linka admires the architecture and stained glass. She hardly ever came to this part of town. She never had a reason to. When she did attend church, it was always with Wheeler's family at their church. This church reminded her of her Grandmuska. It even bore her name. It was the second time today she had thought about her, the first being when Wheeler brought up how marriages were supposed to last forever, like his grandparents. She thought of her grandparents too. "Until death do we part" are the vows. Vows that her grandparents lived by. Vows that her parents lived by, although they were parted far too soon. Vows that she had once said, but she is unable to keep.

The sign outside the church advertises a pierogi sale on the 12th. The date jumps out at her. It is her grandparents' wedding anniversary. She fondly recalls making the potato and sauerkraut filled dumplings with her Grandmuska and wonders if these pierogies would be as good. She pictures old women with Eastern European features and wearing babushkas while selling their freshly made pierogies. She makes a mental note to stop by on the 12th and purchase some.

 _When is that?_

She pulls out her phone and looks at the date.

 _Bozhe moy! Today is the 12th! My grandparents' 70th anniversary...I barely made it to 10. I cannot file these papers today...not when my grandparents are in Heaven celebrating their union...I will not have them looking down upon me as I end mine. Not today._

Instead she finds herself walking up the stairs to the church, intending to light a candle in memory of her grandparents and parents...then she will make her way to the basement to find comfort in a favorite food.

* * *

"Hello Michael."

The redheaded nine year old looks up at the well dressed, older man.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a friend of your mom and dad."

"Oh."

"Why are you sitting over here all by yourself? Don't you want to eat with your friends? Or don't you have any?"

"I have friends...but I wanted to finish these stupid study guides that my mom is making me do. I thought that maybe if I finish them, I can go to the movies with my dad after school. Plus, I just want to be alone today."

"Ah...I understand."

"If you're a friend of my parents, you know they're getting a divorce today."

"Yes, I heard. Terrible news. That's why I'm here. They actually need you to come down to the courthouse."

"Why?"

"You get to pick who gets to keep you."

"Keep me?"

"Well yes...either your dad keeps you and you get to stay here, or your mom keeps you and probably takes you back to Russia with her."

"WHAT?! NO! I don't wanna go there. I won't know anyone."

"Well then I guess you just say you want to stay with your father. You gather your things. I'm going to go tell the principal you need to go."

"Ok." The boy puts his stuff in his bag and waits for the man to return. His parents have told him to never talk to strangers or get in a car with someone he doesn't know...but he knows that they're getting a divorce and that his mom is from Russia...so he must be telling the truth about knowing them. He'll ask more questions just to be sure.

The man returns a short time later.

"Your dad doesn't pick you up from school very often, does he?"

"No. He works until 5 o'clock."

"The secretary thought I was your dad! Must be the dashing good looks, eh?" The man says with a chuckle.

"Umm, yeah...so how do you know my parents? I've never seen you."

"I have known them since their days with the Planeteers...I'm...a legal expert of sorts...and with their recent 'issues'...well, let's just say I've been keeping tabs on their situation."

"So you know their names?"

The well dressed man chuckled.

"I see your parents have taught you to be wary of strangers...that's good. Your mom's name is Linka Kovaleva-Wheeler...she kept her maiden name because of her work with the Planeteers. She did not want their relationship to be the focal point of the group when they were doing work with the public...which is probably a good thing now considering...well, you know, she's no longer a Wheeler...Your father's name is Jason, but he goes by his last name. And you are Michael Joseph Wheeler, named after your mother's brother, Mikhal...and just like they call him 'Mishka', they call you 'Mikey'."

The man really knew his stuff.

"So did I pass your test?"

Mikey blushes at being caught.

"Yeah...sorry. I just...you know...I'm not supposed to talk to strangers or go places with people I don't know...but you know me so I guess it would be ok."

"Right...and we can get to know each other better on our little drive. You can ask me anything."

"Ok...sounds good. We should probably get going...get this over with."

"Yes, you're right. That's my car over there."

"Wow!" Mikey says in awe of the silver sports coupe. "It's a convertible too?!"

"Sure is."

"Can we put the top down?!"

"Maybe another time. We don't have far to go so it's really not worth it."

"Ok, cool!" Mikey says excitedly.

"Well, we don't want to keep your parents waiting...let's go."

"Can I ride in the front?" Mikey asks.

"You don't have a choice...there's no backseat."

"Alright! That means it's REALLY fast, doesn't it!"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"YEAH!"

The young boy hurries off towards the car while his new "friend" smiles deviously.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is dedicated to Miss Goldy. You're a talent and inspiration!**

* * *

After she left the church and skipped the lawyer, Linka didn't feel like going back to her house, their once happy home. She spent the majority of her afternoon at the coffee shop, reading a book and sipping a latte. She lost track of time and ended up leaving about 10 minutes later than she would have liked.

When she arrives at the school, all the buses have gone and there are no students left. The students who get picked up by their parents can usually be found sitting outside of the principal's office. No one is there.

She knocks on the door frame and pokes her head in.

"Hello."

"Hello Mrs. Wheeler. What are you doing here?" The secretary asks.

"I am here to pick up Michael. Sorry I am late, I lost track of time...Where is he?"

"Your husband picked him up at lunch time."

"He what?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No...we have a communication problem. Did he say why he took him out of class early?"

"Doctor's appointment? You didn't know Mikey had one?" The secretary says with a tone that indicates she thinks Linka is a bad mother.

"He does not have one! I am sure his father took him out to go to that new movie that opens today. I told Mikey he could not go because he got a C on his math test last week and he needed to come home from school and work on the study guides I made for him."

"I thought it was odd that Mr. Wheeler was the one picking him up. I don't think I've ever seen him here before. He's very charming though. You can definitely tell where Mikey gets it from," the secretary says, obviously very enamored with Wheeler and not ashamed to show it.

The principal looks up from his desk and speaks up.

"Mrs. Wheeler, you realize that if Mikey didn't really have a doctor's appointment and is in fact at a movie, there will have to be disciplinary action taken?"

"Trust me...no punishment that you give him will even come close to what I am going to do to him...to BOTH of them!"

Linka storms out of the office and immediately pulls out her phone to call Wheeler. She wasn't expecting him to answer if they were at the movies.

"Hey Babe...did you reconsider what I said?"

"Where are you?!"

"I'm fine thanks, how are you?"

"Stop being funny Yankee! Where. Are. You?"

"I decided not to go back to work and stopped by O'Reilly's to have a drink...to toast my failed marriage...care to join me?"

He was trying to make her feel guilty and she knew it. It was not working. It only made her angrier. She could not get him to leave work early for her, but he would do so for a drink?! If she were not so angry, she'd be concerned about his state of mind.

"You took our son to a bar?!"

"Noooo...I don't have him. You were supposed to pick him up today and take him to soccer practice..." Suddenly remembering their conversation from earlier, he adds, "Oh, uh...did you want me to come to that?"

"I know I was supposed to take him...he is not here. They told me YOU picked him up at lunch time. So stop lying to me. I know you took him to that movie."

"I didn't...I swear. He's not with me."

"Well then where the hell is he?!"

"Maybe he skipped out on his own?" He suggests.

"The secretary said YOU picked him up, although I do not know how she came to the conclusion it was you...it is not like you have ever picked him up before."

Wheeler ignores her insult.

"I've been here since we left the courthouse this afternoon...ask anyone here."

"I do not want to talk to your drinking buddies! I want to know where the hell my son is!" She yells, the panic rising her in voice.

"Call the police. I'm on my way."

* * *

"My husb-Michael's father does not have him...he never picked him up!"

"Then who picked him up?" The secretary asked.

"GOOD QUESTION!" Linka yells. "I am waiting for _YOU_ to give me an answer!"

"It was a man with reddish brown hair...charming, kinda flirty...I thought he seemed a little old to be Mikey's dad...more wrinkles than I expected...but I've never really seen your husband," the secretary admits.

"He does not have wrinkles. He is only 33."

"This guy looked to be at least 50 something."

Linka begins muttering to herself in Russian as she pulls out her phone.

"What are you doing?" The principal asks.

"A strange man has come into **_YOUR_ **school and taken _**MY** _son! What do you THINK I am doing?!"

"Did the man identify himself as 'Mr. Wheeler'?" The principal asks as he looks towards the secretary and then back at Linka. "Perhaps given the resemblance, it was Mikey's grandfather?"

"His grandfather is DEAD!" Linka yells as her call connects. "Yes, I would like to report a child abduction from JFK Elementary...My son...his name is Michael Joseph Wheeler...W-h-e-e-l-e-r...He is four feet, five inches...was wearing...shit...what was he wearing? Ah, yes...jeans and a grey long sleeved t-shirt...there were flames on the sleeves and a race car on the front of the shirt...His date of birth is..."

* * *

Wheeler gets there as fast as he can, pushes past the legion of police officers and media who have congregated around the school, explaining that he's the father when the police try to stop him. Hearing that causes the reporters to shove their microphones in his face and bombard him with questions. The police officers shield him from the media and usher him inside where he finds Linka pacing the hallway outside of the principal's office.

"Linka," he calls out to get her attention.

She rushes to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.

"What took you so long?!"

"I had to get a cab," he says sheepishly. "I uh...had too much...but I'm here now. Any word?"

"I gave them the picture that I had in my wallet for them to give to the officers on patrol and to circulate to the media. There are some detectives going over the security tape with the school administrators and their lawyers."

"Yeah they better lawyer up...we're gonna sue their asses!"

"I cannot even think that far ahead...I just want him found."

"So they're sure he didn't run away? Things have been pretty stressful for him lately. They're positive he was taken?"

"Da, the secretary talked to the man who signed him out...she thought he was you."

"She didn't think it would be wise to VERIFY that?!"

"Who could have done this?" She asks, as she sobs against him.

"We'll find out...we'll make them pay...and we'll get our son back. He's gonna be ok. He's stubborn like you."

"Mrs. Wheeler?" A police officer says as he pokes his head out the door. "We found something."

Linka looks up hopefully at Wheeler and pulls out of his embrace. He follows closely behind her into the office.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you recognize this man?" The detective asks.

"Bozhe moy! Looten Plunder!"

"Impossible! He's supposed to be in jail...we put him away for at least 25 years! It's only been...what? 12?"

The door opens and several well dressed people walk in.

"Who the hell are you?!" The lead detective asks. "No media allowed."

The man in the middle looks at his companions and rolls his eyes. They pull aside their jackets to reveal their guns and badges.

"Supervisory Special Agent Matthews...These are Special Agents Young and Mason."

"The Bureau? Who the hell called you?"

"Our Operations Center advised us of the Amber Alert for Michael Wheeler...son of two former Planeteers. We have reason to believe the child was abducted by a Mr. Looten Plunder..."

The detective cuts the agent off.

"Yeah, that's old news. We already know it was him. We have it on the school surveillance video."

"What's he doing out? Did he escape?" Wheeler asks.

"He was just recently released from federal custody after cutting a deal with prosecutors to bring down a major corporation involved in drug smuggling. Our division urged the prosecutor to forget about the deal, told them that we could bring down the smugglers without getting Plunder involved and rewarding him...we just needed more time. The District Attorney didn't wait…election year and all that political bullshit. We figured we'd just tail Plunder and catch him violating the terms of his parole and get him locked right back up. Unfortunately, the D.A. didn't feel the need to inform us that they were cutting him loose yesterday."

"Wait, so he's been free for less than 24 hours and the first thing he does is target our kid?" Wheeler asks.

"Mr. Wheeler, you and the Planeteers managed to do what so many before you have failed to do...get charges to stick to Plunder...he's had 12 years to plot his revenge...and he's been following the lives of the Planeteers extensively. His belongings included what can best be described as a 'scrapbook' of news clippings regarding the Planeteers...awards given to Gi for her research, Ma-Ti's success in bringing compromise between his tribe and developers, Kwame's rise up his country's political ranks...and several celebrity gossip magazines with your wedding on the cover...and then more after the birth of your son."

"We have done more for the world since our time as Planeteers ended than just provide entertainment from our personal lives!" Linka says indignantly as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, of course...and those articles are all included as well. But the fact that he's shown interest in your personal lives, specifically your son, is pertinent to this case," Agent Matthews says.

"So how do you plan to get our son back?" Wheeler asks.

"We're working with other offices and agencies around the world to get eyes on all of Plunder's known past associates. Barbara Blight has maintained frequent contact with him throughout his incarceration. Her lab is under heavy surveillance," Agent Young says.

"We also have traffic light video of Plunder's vehicle heading north, towards Buffalo," Agent Mason adds.

"You think he's trying to take our son to Canada?" Linka asks.

"Possibly. We've been in touch with Border Patrol on both the U.S. and Canadian sides."

"But he can't get over the border without Mikey's passport," Wheeler points out.

"You do not think Plunder is capable of persuading someone to look the other way if he pays them enough?" Linka says.

"We've got an eye on his bank accounts. He hasn't made any large withdrawals since he's been released...and if he does, not only have we frozen the accounts, it will give us a better idea of his location," Agent Matthews says.

"What can we do to help?" Linka asks.

"Go home. If your son is somehow able to escape and make it to a phone, you have to be where he's going to call. If we can get a command post set up at your house, we can react faster to any tips we receive and be in constant communication with you...if you don't mind the disruption. Otherwise, we can find somewhere else..."

Wheeler and Linka both cut him off.

"Yes! Whatever you need to do!"

They look at each other and smile sheepishly, remembering a time when they would always complete each others' thoughts.

"Wait, we're still heading up this investigation!" The police detective says.

"No, you're not," Agent Matthews says matter of factly. "But we will accept any assistance you can offer."

"Like hell...!"

"HEY!" Wheeler yells. "This is no time for a bureaucratic pissing contest. The only thing that matters is getting our son back...and if the Feds have more resources at their disposal and are more familiar with Plunder, then let them do their thing."

"Fine...what can we do to help?" The detective asks.

"You can handle all the media inquiries."

"What? No way! I'm not your PR person!" The detective protests.

"We don't care about the glory. Our jobs require a low profile. We're here for one reason and that's to get this boy back and put Plunder back where he belongs. You want your department to get all the glory, you have to be the one addressing the media. You can tell them we're involved, but no one needs to know our names and to what extent. They're going to have a lot of questions and we need to get as much information out there as possible about the suspect and his motives. When people see that this child is somewhat famous, it will peak their interests and they'll be more inclined to pay attention and try to help."

"Did ya hear that Babe? We're 'somewhat famous.'" Wheeler says, trying to make her laugh.

"I wish we were not. If we were not Planeteers, we would have never crossed paths with Plunder and my son would have never been a target for his revenge."

"OUR son," he corrects. "And if it weren't for the Planeteers, you also wouldn't have a son...at least not with me."

"I know...I do not know why I said that...I am just not thinking clearly. I have so many emotions going through me now."

"Yeah, me too."

"Can we see that video?" Agent Matthews asks.

"Yeah, sure," the detective says as he instructs his officer to rewind the tape.

Wheeler and Linka join the agents in watching the whole video as they had stopped paying attention once they had identified Plunder the first time they saw it. When it finishes, Agent Young asks,

"So would Michael have known who Looten Plunder is?"

"Nyet. I do not think so."

"Well...maybe," Wheeler says. "Sometimes he'd ask about the Planeteers and I'd tell him stories. I don't know that he's ever seen any pictures of him though."

"I only ask because they seemed to have quite a conversation before Michael left with him. As if he knew him."

"Didn't you ever teach your kid not to talk to strangers?" The detective asks accusingly.

"Of course we did!" Wheeler says defensively.

"We were also under the impression that he would be safe at school and that the administrators would not allow strangers to leave with students!" She looks critically over at the Principal, Assistant Principal, Secretary, and a few of the teachers who have gathered in the office, but have looked on quietly from the corner.

Matthews' phone rings and everyone falls silent as they listen for clues as to whether he's getting good news or bad news.

"Ok...good...yeah, get the wire set up. We got the ok for all of them right? Blight, Plunder, Greedly, Sludge, Skumm, Nukem..." he puts his hand over the phone and asks Wheeler and Linka, "anyone else we should look at?"

"Possibly the Slaughters. Mame and her sons...but they were more of a business rival than friend...their business cut into Plunder's," Linka says.

"There's his boy toy, Argos Bleak, but I thought he was still locked up...unless he got sprung too?"

"No, Plunder left him to rot and Bleak isn't happy about it...we've got people questioning him hoping that he might give us any details Plunder might have shared with him about this plot."

"Why? So you can cut him deal and put another criminal on the street?"

"He's not getting a deal...but he doesn't need to know that," Young says with a wink.

"Oh...ok. I gotcha," Wheeler says as he smiles at the pretty blonde agent, a gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by Linka.

Matthews has returned his attention to his phone call and wraps it up.

"Ask the SAC if he'll authorize overtime. We need people working the wire round the clock...yes, even after midnight. That's when he's going to be most likely to reach out to his associates...keep me posted on what the boss says. Thanks Britta."

He hangs up his phone and turns to the worried parents.

"We got the subpoenas to listen to their phones. If he calls any of them or they call each other and mention anything about Plunder, we'll know about it."

"Good, so what now?" Wheeler asks.

"We should do as the agent says and go home," Linka says.

"Yeah, that is all you can do for now. We've got the block closed off to everyone except local traffic and authorized law enforcement so you shouldn't have any of this media circus once you get to your house," Matthews says.

"What about my apartment?" Wheeler asks.

"I wasn't aware that you had two residences?"

Matthews looks at his other two agents who look at each other and then back at Matthews and shrug their shoulders.

"It's a recent development," Wheeler explains. "The ink isn't even dry on the divorce papers yet."

"Oh...Sorry. Well where would Michael be most likely to go or call in the event that he's able to escape or get to a phone?"

"He would call his father's cell phone," Linka says, with a hint of sadness.

"But he'd be most likely to go to the house. He doesn't know I've got a new place. I was going to take him this weekend to pick out paint and stuff for his room."

"Ok, so then we'll set up our command post at your residence," Matthews says to Linka. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nyet, thank you...I drove here."

"I could use a ride," Wheeler says to agent Young. "I had to take a cab here."

"Do not be silly Wheeler, I will give you a ride. The agents have work to do," Linka says.

"Oh...right. Ok...if you don't mind."

"Of course not. I said we should still be friends...and we are going to need each other now more than ever."

"Yeah."

* * *

In her car, as soon as the doors shut, Linka lays into Wheeler.

"Must you flirt with the agent?! I know you cannot control yourself, but she is only here to find our son, not be distracted by you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The smiles, the 'I could use a ride,' was that really necessary?"

"Oh yeah...and like I didn't notice how you were looking at Agent Matthews?" He then mimics her accent, "'We should do as the agent says and go home.' And then his, 'do you need a ride?' Real subtle."

"You are crazy. I was not flirting and neither was he. He was just being kind...but then that is your problem Wheeler, you always take kindness for flirting."

"Can we just not fight? For once?!"

"I did not start it."

"YES YOU DID!"

"Nyet, you started it by flirting with Agent Young."

"Whatever...fine, if that's what you want to believe, you win. You said I was the one who was always picking a fight with you, but you conveniently forget how often you start them."

"NOT as often as you," she grumbles, pressing harder on the gas pedal out of frustration and in an effort to get home faster.

"For fucks sake, Linka...Just stop! Didn't you hear me? And will you slow down? You win. I give up."

"You gave up a long time ago."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She doesn't say anything.

"Well?!"

"Oh, you wanted an answer? I thought you gave up?"

He sighs.

"Stop the car."

"What?!"

"Stop the damn car."

She pulls off to the side of the road and stops. He opens the door and gets out.

"What are you doing?!" She asks. "You are wasting time with your theatrics!"

"I'm walking the rest of the way. If I stay in the car with you, this is just going to continue and escalate. You wanted the divorce because you said I was always starting fights. I said I'd try to stop doing what I was doing so we could work things out. You said it was too late but wanted to remain friends, then six hours after that conversation, I'm trying to stop the fight and you're the one keeping it up. So now I'm trying to save this supposed 'friendship' that you want by walking away and keeping my cool." He slams the door shut and starts walking.

She rolls down the window and drives slowly beside him.

"Ok, you have proven your point. I am sorry. Get back in the car. We need to get back to the house quickly. I think we can manage to not fight for the last mile of the ride home."

"Then go. You could have been there by now. I could use the time to clear my head."

"Careful Yankee, you cannot afford to clear it too much!"

He shoots her a dirty look which softens when he sees her smiling back at him to indicate she was just joking.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Come on Wheeler...just get in the car. The agents said that there would be media gathered where they have blocked off our street. At least if you're in the car, we can just drive right through them with the windows closed. If you are walking, you will have to walk through them and will not be able to avoid them."

"Good...I wanna talk to them and get a message to Plunder; let him know he's not going to get away with this!"

"I want him to know that too, which is why you should get in the car and we can come up with a statement to release when we get home. PLEASE, Jason. We need to do this together. When we are a team, Plunder cannot beat us."

He opens the door and gets back in.

"Yeah, ok...you're right..." He looks over at her and smiles, "...for once."

"It only took you...what? 17 years to figure out that I am right?" She teases.

"It took you 17 years to BE right!" He corrects.

She chuckles, glad that the tension between them has eased.

"I was 16 when we met."

"Da...and I was 15...what is your point?"

"We've spent more time in each others' lives than we did apart," he says solemnly.

"Ah...so we have."

The conversation comes to a halt as they pull up to the police barricade. The cameras flash and the reporters shout questions as Linka puts her window down and shows her driver's license to prove she lives on the street. When the officer sees her name, he recognizes her as the mother of the missing child and smiles sympathetically before waving her through.

"I thought it was going to be that way for the rest of my life...you and me and Mikey."

"We are still a family. That will never change," she says as she reaches for his hand and squeezes it.

"It will if he's...gone," he chokes out.

"Ssssh, stop! You cannot think like that."

She pulls the car into the driveway, puts it in park, and shuts off the ignition.

"Look at me Wheeler," she says, turning in her seat to face him.

He shakes his head and looks down, not wanting her to see his eyes have filled with tears.

"Jason..." she says softly, putting her hand on his cheek and forcing his head to turn towards her. "I need you to be the strong one. I need you to tell me that everything is going to be ok, like you always have. You are the positive one."

"I should have spent more time with him! Like you said...paid attention at his soccer games...been involved with the team. I don't know much about the sport, but I should have learned...for him," he says as he now allows the tears to fall.

"Then you will do that when we get him back...right? RIGHT?!"

"Yeah...yeah," he says, nodding as he looks up at her and looks her in the eye.

"Good. Now let us go inside and get you some coffee. We have a message we need to compose for Plunder."

"Yeah...ok," he says, squeezing the bridge of his nose to try and ease the pressure and wipes his eyes. "Thanks Babe."

"I am sure you will return the favor when I am the one who needs the reassuring."

"Definitely."

He follows her into the house where they begin working together on their statement to the press, and more specifically, to Plunder, to let him know he will regret his latest plot.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reminder Miss Mango! And thanks to LouiseX for the proofing.**

* * *

Now that Plunder is confident that he has gained the young Wheeler boy's trust, it is time to launch his plan: to take their son away from them and ruin their lives like they had ruined his.

He starts by making a "casual observation," although it is anything but. He has been calculating this conversation in his head for years.

"Don't you find it odd though that your parents would choose 'Joseph' as your middle name?"

"It was my grandfather's name. He died before I was born."

"Right...your father's father. That's what I find so strange. Your dad didn't even like his dad...so why give you his name?"

"Just as...I don't know...to remember him by?"

Plunder chuckles.

"Your father wanted to forget his childhood...he hated his father...I wonder what that means about you? Does he have that same resentment towards you that he had towards his dad?"

"I didn't know he hated Grandpa Joe."

"Think about it...does he ever talk about him?"

"No, but..."

"It's because when most people talk about their dads, they have nice things to say...fond memories...your dad doesn't have those. You know the truth about your grandfather, don't you?"

"Uhhh, I don't know."

"I can't believe they would hide the truth from you. They must think you are still a baby. You're a young man now...almost 10! You deserve to know the truth. Your grandfather was a raging alcoholic. He was physically and verbally abusive to your grandmother and father."

"Oh."

"Yes, it was pretty bad. Your dad grew up being afraid of his own father...he avoided being at home as much as he could. Then he joined the Planeteers to get as far away from his family as possible. Poor boy. He doesn't know how to be a father...when you came along, he wasn't ready. When you were born, it ruined what your parents had going. They had to quit the Planeteers. Your dad had spent so many years trying to court your mother, he finally got her, somehow convinced her to marry him, and then within the year, you were born. Their moment of bliss, if you will, was ruined...so they named you after his father...a man he grew up hating."

The young boy sits there in shocked silence, trying to absorb the mental blow he had just been dealt. His thoughts are interrupted when Plunder continues.

"Speaking of bliss...I suppose your parents also hid your mother's drug problem from you?"

"What?! No way! My mom never did drugs...she wouldn't...she's too...goody goody. You're making that drug thing up."

"You think I'm lying? My boy, it sounds to me like your parents kept a lot of secrets from you...I'm the only one that's been honest with you. Besides, why would I lie? What reason do I have?"

"I...I don't know."

"I'm not trying to hurt you Michael. I just want you to be as well informed as possible when you make your decision about which one of your parents you want to live with. Now, we better hurry and get to the courthouse. Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Mr. Plunder?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have to pick one? What if I don't want to stay with either of them? If neither one of them wants me..."

"Oh no, no...that's not true. Now they both want you...to keep the other from getting you...see, now you're like a pawn in their little game...it's like...did you ever have a toy that you didn't really care about, but then maybe one of your friends started playing with it...and you suddenly took an interest in it? Not because you wanted it...but because you didn't want anyone else to have it?"

"Yeah, I guess. One time my friend Ricky found this old Transformers toy in my toy box. It was buried at the bottom. I forgot I even had it. When my mom saw how much Ricky was enjoying it, she said I should offer to let him have it since I never played with it. I told her I did play with it, she just never saw...I didn't. I just didn't want someone else to have what was mine."

"So then you know exactly what I mean, Michael."

"Yeah...and you can call me Mikey."

"If you insist...I just thought...well, it's so juvenile. Your parents call you Mikey because they just see you as a little kid. In the short time I've known you, I can tell you're a fine young man...not a baby. ' _Mikey_ '...how childish!" Plunder says with a condescending laugh.

"Yeah...you're right. Michael..." the young man says, testing it out. "I feel older already!" He chuckles.

They drive in silence for a while and then Plunder continues on with his plan.

"This must be pretty hard on you."

"Yeah well...does anyone ever want their parents to get a divorce?" Mikey asks.

"I suppose not. But you must be feeling pretty guilty."

"Me? Why? They're the ones who should be feeling guilty for ruining my life!"

"Your life? You didn't know that they both blame you for the divorce?" Plunder says snidely.

"They...they do?"

"Oh yeah. You weren't around so you wouldn't know how crazy they used to be for each other. It was obvious to everyone who saw them that they were..." He cringes, hating that he has to sound so mushy, "madly in love. The way he looked at her...the way she worried about him...it was...beautiful. The sort of love that you read about in books or see in the movies."

"Oh."

"I never thought I'd ever see the day when they'd fall out of love."

"I wish they hadn't," Mikey says sadly.

"Well, you know what they say...kids change things. When they stopped having time for each other because they had to focus on a baby...that's probably what killed it. When your dad had to share Linka's affection with you...that wasn't acceptable for him...he wanted to be the center of her attention ALL the time. And then of course, your mother resented what motherhood had done to her body...the stretch marks...the few extra pounds that lingered...not to mention that they both were forced to quit being Planeteers when you came along, a job they loved as much as they loved each other."

"I never thought of that," the young boy says softly.

"Hey you know what might be fun?"

"Huh?" Although he's not feeling much in the mood for fun.

"What if we play a trick on your parents...you know, to make them appreciate you

more? We can **not** go to the courthouse right away and see how long it takes them

to start to miss you? Then once we've got them good and worried, I'll just tell

them we were stuck in traffic!"

"Seems kinda mean...to make them worry like that."

"Yeah...assuming they even cared at all...but I bet if you were gone for a while, they might get worried. Didn't you say you wanted to see a movie later? Why don't we go see it now? And you know what? Maybe your parents will get closer if they're worried...they might even call off the divorce.

"Ya think?!"

"Worth a try, don't you think?"

"Sure...and we can go see Zombie Aliens from Mars 3?"

"THAT'S the movie you wanted to see?" Plunder asks.

"Yeah, me and my dad loved the first two!"

"Why am I not surprised?" He mutters under his breath, then more loudly, he says, "Sounds great! Let's go!"

* * *

"There's a podium set up by the barricade for statements to the press. I'll drive you there and you can give your statement...if you're sure about this...he could feel like you're challenging him or threatening him," Agent Matthews says.

"Good, cuz we are," Wheeler tells him.

"You don't think he'll hurt your son?"

"Plunder never did his own dirty work. He wouldn't know where to start. As long as you have Bleak locked up and eyes on all the other Eco-Villains, I don't think he has it in him to actually do anything other than kidnapping," Wheeler says.

"Wheeler, are you sure that is a chance we should take?" Linka asks, suddenly worried that Agent Matthews might have a valid point.

"Despite what you think of my lack of parenting skills, I would never risk Mikey's safety...but if you're not comfortable with this..."

His confidence boosts hers. She knows he'd never do anything that could bring harm to their son.

"Nyet...I want Plunder to know that we're on to him. I know how much you love Mikey and would never put him in danger. I do not think you are a bad parent...you have just been an absent one," she says, but not wanting to air their problems in front of strangers, she does not argue. "You are right that he has never worked alone...maybe he will get scared and just give up."

"Ok then," Matthews says. "My car is outside."

Wheeler looks around and points at the car in the driveway.

"What's that?"

"A Chevy Impala."

"It's blue."

"Yes it is."

"Is that your personal vehicle?"

"No, it's the Bureau's."

"Is there a point to this Wheeler?" Linka asks.

"I thought you were supposed to drive a black sedan?"

Matthews chuckles as the three of them get into the vehicle.

"It's a blue sedan."

"What's up with that?" Wheeler asks.

"If a black sedan is following you, you're going to notice and be paranoid, right?"

"Yeah, after a while I guess."

"And if you have a blue, red, silver, gold, or white car following you?"

"Wouldn't even give it a second thought," Wheeler says.

"Exactly."

"Ah! I'll never look at a TV program the same again."

"I can't even watch them because they're so inaccurate," Matthews admits.

"Yeah, I bet."

They pull up to the barricade and Matthews shuts off the car.

"I know things between you two haven't been easy lately, and this added stress puts further strain on an already tense situation...but it's really important that you show a united front."

"As far as I know, the uh, 'news' of our divorce hasn't gone public yet," Wheeler says.

"We ARE a team. There is no need to pretend. We love our son and want him home safely," Linka says.

"Good, because if your son happens to see this on TV, it will give him hope that he'll be rescued."

"And seeing his parents not fighting will be a welcome change," Wheeler admits.

They exit the car and Wheeler takes Linka's hand as they walk towards the podium. The gathered crowd quiets down and awaits the couple's statement.

"Looten Plunder, we know you have our son. 12 years in prison, and you haven't changed a bit...still going after the defenseless. You wanted revenge against the Planeteers for finally putting you away...so naturally, you target a nine year old boy who wasn't even alive when we put an end to your criminal activity, like the coward you are," Wheeler states.

Linka begins her bit.

"You always have gone after those that could not fend for themselves...and we have always stopped you. This time will not be any different. It will end the same. We will win. Mikey is innocent in all of this. If anything happens to him, prison will seem like nothing compared to what we will do to you. You have been warned. This will not end well for you. Just give up now, return our son, and perhaps the courts will take that into consideration and not charge you as severely. Be smart...do you want this to end on your terms, or be hunted down and thrown in prison for good?"

She folds up the piece of paper and they start to walk away. Wheeler stops suddenly and turns back to the microphones.

"Be a man, Plunder. Let the boy go. You want me, come get me you son of a bitch!"

Linka takes his arm and pulls him away from the podium, then moves her arm to his waist. He puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses the side of her head as they walk away.

Agent Matthews answers a few of the questions the reporters are shouting.

"I think I'll walk home to cool off if you wanna wait in the car and get a ride back with Matthews," he says.

"It is not far and I think I would like the walk too...if you do not mind the company."

"Of course not. I'd like it."

"Are you ok?" She asks. "That was pretty intense."

"Yeah...I kinda lost it for a second. Sorry."

"You do not need to apologize. I think it was good...I feel like I was so focused on making sure I said everything that we had prepared and maybe I was coming off as being too...what is the word I am looking for? Robotic?"

"I think you did fine."

"Spasiba...but you added that last bit and it was so genuine and passionate...I hope Mikey sees it so he knows how desperate we are to find him."

"I hope he knows it without seeing it," Wheeler says guiltily, regretting the times he worked late or the times he paid more attention to the messages coming through on his phone than he did to his son's soccer games.

"Jason..." She says softly, using his first name as she always did during intimate moments or serious conversations. It was her way of getting through to him; of really getting his attention. "He never doubted your love for him. You are his hero. He looks up to you. I see so much of you in him, not just his looks, but his actions and words."

"Which is why I should have been more attentive. Every baseball game I ever played as a kid, after a good play, I'd look to the stands for my dad to see if he was proud of me and I'd never see him. How many times did Mikey look to the stands and see me checking my email, or standing off to the side, my back to the field as I talked on the phone?"

"My point is, he is so much like you, I know he will make it through this. He will not let Plunder intimidate him. And even if he is scared, he will not let Plunder see it."

"Ah, hiding his feelings...I wonder who he gets _THAT_ from?" Wheeler teases.

She laughs softly and elbows him lightly.

"I am trying to compliment you and you insult me!"

"Ow! Yes, pointy elbows!" He chuckles as he rubs his side and then puts his arm back around her. "In all seriousness though, he's a great kid and it isn't because of me. He's smart, well behaved, polite, and responsible. That's all you."

"And yet, somewhere along the line, I forgot to mention the importance of not talking to strangers? Or especially, not ever getting in a car with one."

"He knows better. Plunder tricked him. Maybe he told him that there was an emergency involving us and he didn't think or question it. He was just more concerned with getting to us?"

"That is very likely, I suppose."

By now, they have arrived at their house and are going up the front walk.

"Bottom line is, Plunder is a deceitful, lying sack of shit...and he better hope the Feds get to him before I do."

"Da...although I do not wish him any mercy...I think I would like to get him alone with no police around to protect him from me!"

"We can take turns."

Both ex-Planeteers are glad they have each other to get through this. As they enter the house, their marital problems are the least of their concerns.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the absence. Been traveling and just over all lazy. Thanks to Miss Mango for the not so subtle hint that I needed to post and to LouiseX for the proofing.**

 ** **This chapter is rated M for adult themes. Plunder and Bleak...haha, just kidding. You'll just have to read and find out for yourselves!****

* * *

"Did you enjoy the movie Michael?"

"Yeah it was awesome! Did you like it?"

"If you liked it, I'm pleased with it," Plunder lied. He hated every minute of it.

"Did my parents call while we were in the movie?"

Plunder pulls out his phone and puts on his best act.

"Oh my I seem to have a lot of messages! Surely your parents must be one of them...let's see here..." he says scrolling through the screen. "Hmm...well that's odd. I didn't expect that at all. I figured there would be a few messages from them...or at least one...but none? Not a single message from either one of them asking where you are. I'm sorry Michael...I guess our little plan didn't work. Seems that they just don't care at all."

"Oh."

"Well, I guess I should still get you to the courthouse...maybe they got tied up and weren't able to call."

"Yeah...maybe...should we give them more time?"

"It's been two hours...how much longer do you want to give them?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't we get something to eat...There's a McDonald's across the street."

"My mom doesn't like me eating there," Mikey says.

"Well, I don't see your mom here, do you?"

Mikey gives a half smile.

"No."

"We could go somewhere better...somewhere nicer...somewhere with lots of choices for dessert...or are you not allowed to have dessert?"

"Usually dessert is fruit salad. Sometimes ice cream, but not real ice cream...stuff called frozen yogurt...but like you said, she's not here...I think I'll have chocolate cake...with chocolate icing...and ice cream with hot fudge on top of the cake! If that's ok with you?"

"Of course my boy! You can have that for dinner if you like."

"I'd like!"

"I know just the place...it's a bit of a drive though...is that ok with you?"

"Will the drive take us on a road where we can see how fast this car can go?"

"I'm sure we can find a highway and take that route."

"Cool!"

"I'm stuffed," Mikey says as they exit the restaurant. "Whoa, it's dark out already."

"Sure is." Plunder pulls out his phone and looks. "And still no call from your parents…maybe I should give them a call…maybe something is wrong?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing…legal stuff."

Plunder acts as if he's dialing, puts the phone to his ear, and waits as if he's waiting for someone to pick up. He then starts an imaginary conversation.

"Wheeler! So glad I was able to get a hold of you…my phone died, my car broke down, been at the shop all day, finally found someone who would let me use their charger, and I figured you've probably been worried sick and trying to reach me all day….what do you mean 'why?' I picked Michael up from school and was bringing him to the courthouse so you and Linka could get the custody arrangements sorted out like you asked me to do…you 'forgot?' Excuse me for being so forward, but don't you think that's a little important?! Well did Linka forget too? You know how she gets, I thought for sure I'd have a million messages from her. I called you first because I figured I'd at least get an opportunity to explain to you…Problem? No, he hasn't been a problem at all, no need to apologize. He's been quite a good sport through all this hassle with the car and patiently waiting while I'm dealing with incompetent mechanics. Seriously, he hasn't complained once…no wonder you didn't even notice he was gone if he's always this quiet…so what should I do? Do you want me to bring him to you?...You're too busy? So I should call Linka then? You guess? Well, that seems to be the only option you're giving me…ok, ok…no need to raise your voice. Yes, you've made it clear, you're not in the mood to deal with him tonight…although like I said, he's been no trouble at all so I don't know what you're talking about…'burden' is hardly a word I'd use. Okay, I'll call Linka. Goodb- Well, how do you like that? He practically hung up on me!" Plunder says.

Mikey is fighting hard to keep from crying, believing the fake conversation Plunder is coming up with is real.

"I'm going to call your mother. She's probably going to be pretty mad at me for not having you at the courthouse…like I told your dad, I'm really surprised she hasn't called…I just know she's going to yell at me. Wish me luck!"

"Yeah…good luck."

Once again, Plunder pretends to be dialing and waiting for her to pick up, and then begins the faux conversation.

"Hello Linka…it's me, Looten. I'm well thanks, how are you? Yes, as good as can be expected I suppose…Why am I calling? I'm calling to explain myself. You see, my car broke down which is why I didn't get Michael to the courthouse for the custody proceedings and then my bad luck continued when my phone died…I just want you to know that Michael is fine. Oh, you just thought he was at Wheeler's this whole time? Well, no, I had him…still do. My car should be done soon, do you want me to drop him off at your place? Oh? Umm, well…you see, here's the thing…I did call Wheeler. I spoke to him first. He told me he didn't want him there and to call you. Well, I'm sorry…I didn't realize both of his parents would be too busy to be 'bothered'. Yes, I understand this is a difficult time for you…well, yes, I suppose he does bare a strong resemblance to his father and can see how he'd be a constant reminder of how things went wrong. Oh now Linka, don't you think that's a bit harsh? I wouldn't go so far as saying he's WHY everything went wrong….you want me to keep him overnight? Well sure, that's no problem at all. I've really enjoyed his company. Should I just bring him by tomorrow then? You'll call me when you're ready? Well how long do you think that will be? I mean, as much as I like him, he is YOUR kid. You and Wheeler need to work out who gets him and when. Yes, I can keep him in the mean time. Would you like to speak to him? No? Okay then. Goodb-My goodness! She did it too!"

By now, Mikey's head was bowed and he refused to look up. He didn't want Plunder to see how upset he was.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

Mikey just shrugs his shoulders. Plunder is actually feeling a little sorry for him. Although he made it all up, the boy seems to really be buying into it.

"Hey, have you ever been on a boat before?"

"A sailboat."

"What about a yacht?"

"No…what's that?"

"It's a big boat…you can live on it for days…weeks…months if you pack enough. Why don't we go for a trip on my yacht tomorrow? I'm sure by the time we get back, your parents will have things sorted out."

"Can we fish?"

"Sure! Have you ever shot a harpoon?"

"No," Mikey replies in a questioning tone. Why would this guy think a nine year old has ever shot a harpoon?

"Well then, we'll have to find something to shoot at! I'm sure we'll come across a seal or a shark, or some sort of porpoise."

"I don't want to kill anything," Mikey protests. "I never keep the fish I catch when I go fishing. We always release them."

"Then why catch them in the first place?" Plunder asks.

Mikey shrugs.

"For fun."

"If that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do. We can spend the night at a hotel and we'll drive to Boston tomorrow."

"Boston?! Why there?"

"That's where I have my boat docked."

"Oh…ok."

"Let me check my phone…there are these things now called 'apps'…I'm sure you know all about them. I can see if there is one that can tell me where the closest five star hotel is."

"There is…There's an app for everything…and they have been around for awhile…you're just now finding out about them?"

Worried that his slip up may have given the boy a clue that Plunder has been shut off from the world for the last 12 years, he hurries to quickly recover.

"Well, yes…of course they've been around for a while…but you see, I just got this phone…my old one didn't have all this new tech stuff."

"Really? You have this sweet car, a fancy suit, a big boat in Boston, and you had a crappy phone?"

"I'm a businessman…I need a phone for calls and emails, not fun and games."

"Oooh, so you had a Blackberry."

"Uhh, yes…that. Anyway, says here there is a nice place a few blocks away."

"Does it have a pool?!"

"Umm…" Plunder scrolls through the hotel's page. "Yes, yes it does."

"Cool…oh wait…I don't have any swim trunks. Or any other clothes…or a toothbrush or toothpaste…If we're going to be gone a few days, I'm gonna be gross!"

"Don't worry about that my boy! A business man is always prepared to go out of town at a moment's notice! I have toothpaste and an extra toothbrush and spare clothes in the trunk of my car!"

"You have clothes for me? I didn't think you were planning on getting stuck with me?"

"I wasn't…and I don't consider it 'stuck'. I have clothes for myself, but it just so happens that I have some old clothes that belonged to my nephew in a bag in the trunk. I was supposed to drop them off to Goodwill as a favor to my sister the other day, but I never got around to it. My nephew is a few years older than you…these are clothes he grew out of. I'm sure there is something there that will fit you…and you can just wear regular shorts swimming," Plunder made up the lie so easily, he even impressed himself. The truth was, he knew the police would be on the look out for a boy matching Mikey's description, and a description of what he was last wearing would also be provided so he was prepared with a change of clothes for the boy.

"Let's see what we've got, shall we?"

He pops the trunk and pulls out a plain blue hooded sweatshirt.

"Try this on."

Mikey does as instructed and the shirt fits perfectly. Plunder quickly throws the other shirt into the trunk and closes it, leaving Mikey wearing the blue hoodie.

Mikey is about to protest when Plunder cuts him off.

"We better hurry! Don't want to miss out on getting a room and the pool may close at a certain time."

"Uh, ok," Mikey says as he gets in the car and buckles up.

* * *

"Well I guess I should be going. You probably want to get some sleep," Wheeler says.

"I do not know that I will be able to sleep...and how will you get home with no vehicle?"

"Umm...could I use yours and bring it back when I come back tomorrow?"

"You could...or you could just stay."

"You want me to stay?" He asks.

"I just think it would be easier if you stayed...in case we get news."

"Oh...right. I uh...should still have some clothes here to change into tomorrow, huh?"

"Da, your closet still has some things that have not been packed up."

"Ok...well...if I can just get my pillow...err, a pillow...and a blanket, I'll just be on the couch if you need me...not that you would but...you know...if you need anything."

"I know," she says as she turns to head for her room to get him a pillow and a blanket.

When she returns, he's ready for bed, wearing only his boxers.

It shouldn't be this awkward. She's seen him in less.

"Here you go," she says as she hands him _his_ pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks."

"Sure. Goodnight."

"G'night."

* * *

She lies there, tossing and turning, hugging her pillow and sobbing. She knew sleep would not come easy. She hopes Wheeler is having an easier time. Especially on the uncomfortable couch. She holds her breath and listens to see if she can hear the familiar sound of his light snoring. Somehow, oddly, the sound always helped to lull her to sleep. What she hears though doesn't help to sooth her at all. She hears his muffled sobs as well. It's enough to make her get up and go to him.

He is laying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow. She kneels next to him and places her hand on his back, causing him to jump.

"Sorry," she whispers.

He rubs his face on his pillow in an attempt to wipe away any evidence of his tears. He clears his throat and turns to face her.

"You're awake."

"Da...I could not sleep...I was trying to listen for your snoring," she teases, "but..."

"But you heard something else."

"Are you ok?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"Are you?" He counters.

Her only answer is to shake her head and close her eyes as the tears start to escape.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. She leans into him, resting her forehead on his shoulder, and snaking her arms around his waist.

After a while, he pulls back and takes her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs, and kissing her forehead, then the tip of her nose before finally placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He hugs her again, nuzzling h00er neck and pressing his lips to her skin. He knows he's pushing his luck, but she hasn't stopped him or seemed like she minded.

He may have spoken too soon though. She pulls back and stands up. He closes his eyes and bows his head, the familiar feeling of rejection and her denying their feelings comes back to him, just like when they were teenagers...and then what he least expected happened. She took his hand and pulled him up and kept hold of him while she led him back to the bedroom.

Wheeler kicks the door shut and grabs her from behind, pulling her back against his body as his lips resume their exploration of her neck. She tenses.

"Wheeler, what are you doing?"

"Come on Babe, it hasn't been THAT long...have you forgotten?"

She turns in his arms.

"I think you have misunderstood...I was just...I thought sleeping would be easier if we were not alone."

"Oh."

"But...maybe I was wrong...maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, I can behave."

She raises her eyebrow at him, knowing that that's not true...for either one of them.

He smiles knowingly.

"Well...maybe I should just go back to the couch."

Neither one of them moves.

"These last few minutes have made me forget about what today has been like...as if we had somehow gone back in time...and suddenly we are in our teens again, fighting urges," she whispers softly.

"You putting a stop to things...yep, teens all over again!" He teases, his voice just as low as hers.

She smiles warily.

"I liked forgetting about today."

"Yeah."

"So you will stay?"

"If that's what you want?"

"It is...is it what you want?"

"Linka, I never wanted to leave."

She knows his meaning goes deeper than just not wanting to leave the room, but she does not want to get into it. Not now. She's tired of fighting; tired of crying herself to sleep; tired of rolling over and reaching for him but coming up empty; tired of not waking up in his arms. Even when they went to bed angry after another fight, they still managed to unconsciously find their way to each other. Sometimes she'd wake up to find him spooned behind her, nuzzling the back of her neck. She'd turn in his arms and they'd lay there in silence. Or sometimes she'd awaken to her head resting on his chest and her arm draped over his stomach. They'd smile at each other and there would be no mention of the argument they had the night before...until the next one. Tomorrow would be no different...but tonight...

She rises up to lightly press her lips to his, her hand coming up to rest on the back of his head. He's cautious at first, not wanting to get into it only to have her pull away and put a stop to things. When she weaves her fingers through his hair, he finally responds, leaning down towards her so that she doesn't have to strain to reach him; moving his hands to her hips, slowly moving up and down her sides. He takes a step forwards, guiding her backwards to the bed. When her knees hit the back of it, she sits down, never breaking contact with him. He pulls her shirt over her head, briefly parting, and returning his lips to caress the newly bared skin. His hands move to cup her breasts, hers tug at his boxers, dropping them to the floor. He steps out of them and leans her back onto the bed, scooping her up and placing her in the middle as he climbs on top of her. Once again, he's kissing her lips, slow and deep, a mixture of sucking and soft biting. Aggressive, but not painful, as if the anger and tension that has been between them recently has made its way into their bedroom activities.

She can't believe what a turn on it is.

 _What is wrong with me?_

She doesn't get around to answering her own question as she gasps when his teeth graze her neck as the same time his hand pushes against her through her panties. Her soft moan only encourages him to rub harder. She raises her hips and tries to push the garment down, but can only reach so far. Wheeler helps her with the rest. With the cotton barrier gone, his hand returns, sliding his fingers back and forth over her, slipping them inside her one at a time as his mouth descends upon her breast to stimulate them.

Linka closes her eyes, allowing him to do whatever he pleases and allowing herself to just feel something...anything...she has been so numb all day. Felt dead inside for so many days before. As his fingers leave her and his mouth replaces them, she reaches for one of his hands that he had placed on her hips to hold her steady. She laces their fingers together, holding on as she lets herself go. Once her body has settled and her hips stop writhing, he removes his mouth from her and continues to kiss his way up her body. He reaches her ear and whispers,

"Been a while since we've done that, huh?"

It was true. Their love making had become more of a routine in recent years. She figured that was normal. They were not young lovers anymore. They were an "old married couple" despite still being in their early 30s.

She nods in agreement.

Again, he's kissing her neck, nipping at her skin. She can feel his hardness pressing against her thigh. She knows he's ready. She is too.

"Wheeler..."

"I know Babe...I know this is wrong. I know we shouldn't. But let's just not think...ok?"

"Ok."

He was wrong. She wasn't going to tell him they needed to stop. She was going to tell him how badly she needed him inside her. She no longer needs to tell him that as he guides himself to her, burying himself to the hilt with one swift thrust. She bites her lip with a whimper. He sits up and pulls her legs around him, thrusting and driving into her deeper and deeper. It's slow. He's prolonging it, bringing them both to the edge and then stopping. She lays there with her arm draped over her eyes, unable to look at him. Looking at him would make it too real. It would be acknowledging the act. This selfish, selfish act.

 _This is wrong. This is wrong. This is **so** wrong._

She squeezes her eyes shut as tears start to fall.

 _How can I be doing this? Now? At a time like this? Our son is missing for God's sake! I am a terrible person. A terrible mother._

He changes positions, his body now laying on top of hers, his head resting next to hers, his face turned towards her neck. She can feel his erratic breathing, humid on her skin, with each thrust. Her guilt is becoming more and more prevalent in her mind.

 _I will not enjoy this...I **MUST NOT** enjoy this..._

She tries to convince her body to settle down. She already let herself go. Now it is Wheeler's turn. She doesn't dare allow herself more pleasure...

Wheeler is determined to take her with him though. He reaches down between them and stimulates her. With just a few flicks of his finger, she is crying out, her body convulsing around him as he too climaxes.

She is sobbing beneath him, and he is doing the same above her, against her neck. Was it guilt for allowing themselves a moment of pleasure? Or sadness for losing what they once had?

Yes.

Both.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

She wakes up first, as usual. Wheeler is curled up behind her. This has always been the way things were after a night of lovemaking, before things started going bad. He would always wrap himself around her from behind, their legs entwined, his arms around her, and he'd place tender kisses on the back of her neck and whisper things in her ear. Things like how much he loved her. How perfect she was. How lucky he felt. Last night was no different. Except last night, his words were slightly different. He'd made promises to her. Promises that he would be a better husband and father from now on. She wants so badly to believe him, but she cannot allow herself to be disappointed by him again. She knew he'd only made these promises "in the heat of the moment"...or **_after_** the heat of the moment as it was...she knew he was only saying what he thought she wanted to hear. She wouldn't hold him to those promises...and she wouldn't give him the opportunity to hurt and disappoint her again. They needed to focus on finding Mikey. She disentangles herself from him and quietly goes to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

He wakes up to find her gone. Not too far though because he hears the shower running. He smiles and stretches. Everything will be ok now. They've sorted things out and now they can focus on finding their son. Once he's safe, everything can go back to the way things used to be...no...they won't. They can't. He promised her he'd do better, and he will. No more long hours at work. He'd be at every one of Mikey's soccer games from now on. He'd even buy books and watch videos to learn the rules so maybe he could be an assistant coach...or at least know what Mikey and Linka were talking about...or offer him advice. Maybe now that he had free time, he could even teach Mikey a sport he understood a little better, like baseball, American football, or Wheeler's favorite, hockey! His smile widened. He was ready to take on the day now. Ready to take on Plunder. He was eager to get in touch with the agents to see if there had been any developments overnight. He hoped Linka wasn't much longer in the shower because he wanted to get moving.

 _Wait a minute...why don't I just join her?!_

He gets out of bed, not bothering to get dressed, and quietly enters the bathroom, hoping to surprise her in the shower. She is surprised alright! No sooner does he walk through the door, she has turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower.

"WHEELER!" She exclaims as she quickly grabs a towel from the rack and covers herself. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Well, I was going to join you, but I guess you're done."

"Da...now can you please get out so I can get dressed! And put something on!"

He ignores her and moves closer, pulling her towel away.

She swats at his hands.

"Stop it!"

"Lighten up Babe...it's not like we've never seen each other naked before!"

"That was different. We were together then."

"Was I dreaming last night? That really happened, right?"

"It happened...it should not have...it was a mistake."

"Linka no...don't say that."

"Can we not talk about this...like this?" She asks, waving her hand to indicate his lack of clothes and her in just a towel.

He grabs a second towel from the rack and wraps it around his waist.

"I'm not ignoring what happened last night...I thought you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"I did...do you not see the problem with that?"

"Uh, no?"

"Our son is missing and we...did that?!"

"We didn't forget about him Linka...we were forgetting about how bad we felt...we were replacing it with good feelings. There was nothing more we could do last night as far as the search went except sleep...and so we cut into our sleeping time with something extra. You feel guilty now? I felt guilty WHILE we were doin' it...but I kept on because I wanted to make you happy again...even if it was just for a while."

"I felt guilty last night too...I kept thinking we should stop...but I did not stop it...what is wrong with me?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with either of us...we're just two people who love each other and always will. We're there for each other in good times and bad...this is a bad time. It's only natural that we find comfort in each other."

"Being there for each other and consoling each other is a lot different than what happened last night...last night was selfish."

"Ok...fine...you're right...but it doesn't change what happened...I meant what I said after. We're gonna get through this...We're gonna find Mikey and be a family again...right?"

She doesn't answer, just turns her back.

"Right Linka?!" He asks again, worry in his voice.

"Wheeler nothing has changed...we did something that felt right at the time...it was familiar and took our minds off our problems briefly...we are still apart and our son is still missing. I cannot focus on fixing us right now...all that matters is finding Mikey. You and I will talk about what last night really meant once we find him."

"I know what it meant to me. I know you know it too...but if you need time to think, you can have all the time in the world because I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait however long I have to for you...I've done it before. I'll do it again...because you're worth it. _WE'RE_ worth it. Tell me you don't love me and I'll drop it...but you can't say it, can you?"

"Of course I cannot! You just said it yourself yesterday...we have spent more time in each others' lives than we have without each other...I have loved you for more than half of my life. I do not know how to just stop."

"So if I still love you, and you still love me, why the hell did we get a divorce?!"

"Because it stopped feeling like you loved me...and when it felt like you were no longer as in love with me as I was with you...I had to walk away. I could not suffer through that pain...the realization any longer."

"We're not teenagers anymore Linka...love isn't just about how often we...express it...physically."

"I know that!" She barks. "I do not mean we didn't do enough of that...I meant you did not do the little things in between...the small gestures. The gifts or flowers for no reason. Holding hands, putting your arm around me when we sat on the couch, kissing my cheek or the top of my head every time you entered or left the room...it seems so stupid hearing myself say it...but the lack of those little things really bothered me."

"Enough to end things? So you can look elsewhere for them?"

"I do not plan on actively looking, nyet...but if there is someone else out there for me who will treat a woman the way she deserves to be treated...maybe he will find me."

"Ok...I admit, I've been a crappy husband and father...but I told you I'd change. I promised you and I promised myself. When we find Mikey, I'm going to be the best Dad ever. I just never knew how. I never learned...but I see now that I never made the effort. Since I didn't learn from example, I needed to come up with a different way to be a good father and husband...I failed to do that. I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"You knew how to love. For a while at least. Everything was perfect for a few years. Even if you did not learn from your father, you still somehow managed to love me. How?"

"I don't know...The only thing I do know is I love you and Mikey more than life itself...and if we don't get him back, and I lose you too...what's the point?"

"Do not say things like that. You have never been a coward. Do not take the easy way out...and do not even consider that we will not get him back! We will!" She says, her voice breaking as she gets chocked up.

"I hope so...I really do. But promise me we will talk about this more when we get him back?"

"We will talk...but I will not promise that things will change."

He sighs and nods.

"Ok...well, I'll let you get dressed and then I'll get my shower when you're done in here."

"There is the guest bathroom too if you are in a hurry."

"Right...guest. I'll uh...I'll use that then."

He turns to leave but stops in the doorway.

"Oh and Babe, I just laid off the mushy stuff when the kid was around because you never liked public displays of affection. Plus no kid wants to see their parents getting all lovey dovey... "

"No kid wants to see their parents fighting all the time either."

"Yeah...I know...better than anyone."

"And yet..."

He stops her.

"I know Linka! I'm an idiot. I get it...I'm just like my dad, minus the alcoholic...and don't even bring up the fact that I went to the bar after we signed the papers yesterday...it was just a one time thing."

"Da, I know you are not like him in that way. Now we really need to get moving. The agents will be arriving soon with the rest of the command post operators."

"Yes dear," he says sarcastically.

* * *

The agents arrive shortly after Wheeler and Linka finish getting ready.

"Any news?" Wheeler asks.

"The good thing about him being locked up for 12 years, he's not up to date on technology. He hasn't turned off his GPS tracking on his smartphone. We were able to get a subpoena to get a wire set up to monitor his calls and texts. He used his phone last night to call a hotel in Manhattan. We've contacted the staff, found out what room he's in, and we've got the lobby crawling with agents. There's no way he's getting out of there. As soon as he steps out of the room, we'll grab him," Matthews says.

"That is fantastic news! How soon will our son be home?" Linka asks.

"As soon as Plunder checks out…We have eyes on all of his assets that he could use as potential hideouts or escape. His plane hasn't left the private airport in Los Angeles that it's been grounded at for the last 12 years. He owns a boat docked at Boston Harbor. That's the closest thing within driving distance and could be used to leave the country much more easily than by plane…no flight plan to be filed, just head out to sea. The people we have watching it say there's been a lot of activity around it; cleaned, stocked with food and drinks, like it's being prepared to go out. We suspect that Plunder plans on taking your son there and then flee the country. The Coast Guard has been notified and is ready."

"You said yesterday he was headed for Buffalo. Getting a boat ready would make sense if he was docked in Lake Ontario, but Boston? He's going to cross the Atlantic now and go to Europe instead?" Wheeler asks.

"Maybe he is more aware of the cellphone technology than you think? Perhaps he was driving around to give you false readings," Linka suggests.

"Possibly...honestly though, I just think he's just trying to disorient Mikey, driving in all different directions."

Agent Young approaches the group and addresses Matthews.

"He just ordered room service for breakfast. They'll probably be on the move soon."

Agent Mason is the next to join them.

"There are three people at the barricade claiming to be friends of yours and would like to come in. You know anyone by them name of Gi, Kwame, and…Matty?"

"Ma-Ti?!" Linka asks.

"Yeah, that was it."

"Da, they are friends of ours. Please, let them in!" She turns to Wheeler. "How did they know? Has it made world news?"

"I called them," Wheeler says. "I knew they'd want to be kept in the loop. I didn't think they'd come."

The doorbell rings and Linka rushes to open it, embracing Gi as she breaks down in tears.

"Oh Linka! What's happened?" Gi asks.

The three new arrivals all share a worried look as the pits of their stomachs tie up in knots. "Is it…did he hurt Mikey?"

"Nyet…I am just so happy to see you…all of you," she says as she wipes her eyes and smiles at Kwame and Ma-Ti.

The boys each welcome her into their arms and comfort her. Gi goes to Wheeler and hugs him.

"Thanks for calling," she whispers, sad about the situation that brought them all together, but happy she and the others are able to be here for their favorite couple.

"Thanks for comin'."

Kwame and Ma-Ti greet Wheeler.

"How are you holding up?" Kwame asks.

"I'm doin' alright. Gotta stay strong for Linka."

"That is admirable of you my friend, but what about you? Who is being strong for you?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Me? Same as always."

"Well, we are here for you now," Kwame says.

"Thanks guys."

"Gi has filled us in on what happened between you and Linka. I am sorry to hear about your marital problems," Ma-Ti says.

"I'm not her problem anymore. Signed the divorce papers yesterday. She went to file them with her lawyer before the ink was even dry."

"Sorry Wheeler. I never thought it would come to this. Not you two."

"Me neither Kwame…but there's nothing I can do about it. It's what she wants. I just can't think about that now. My main concern is finding Mikey and putting Plunder back behind bars…permanently this time!"

Kwame addresses all of his friends as he promises,

"We have always fought Plunder as a group. We will do it now."

"It means a lot that you would all come here and support us," Linka says.

"What's the latest?" Gi asks.

"He's in Manhattan. The feds pinged his cell phone and traced a call he made to a hotel. They got it covered. Just waiting for him to leave his room so they can nab him and bring Mikey back."

"That is wonderful news!"

"Yeah so looks like your trip will be less of a comforting one and more of a celebratory one," Wheeler says optimistically.

"Outstanding!"

"What hotel are they at?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Uh, I don't know…Agent Matthews?"

"Luxury Plaza."

The five former Planeteers look at each other knowingly and then to the agent.

"Plunder owns that! The initials…LP. He's such a narcissist, he wanted the name of his hotel chain to have his initials. The staff that you informed…they work for him! They're not gonna rat out the guy that signs their paychecks. They've probably already tipped him off!" Wheeler says.

"This wasn't on his list of properties," Mason says.

"He uses false names for things. Especially once his less than ethical practices became public knowledge," Linka informs them. "It also makes his tax evading easier."

"The IRS can't track down and audit someone that doesn't exist," Wheeler adds.

Young puts her hand over the phone and joins the conversation.

"I've got Brit on the phone. She's checking on the ownership records of Luxury Plaza." Young returns her attention to the phone call. "Yeah, I'm still here. Lawrence Peterson? LP…run that name through NCIC. We have reason to believe it will come back as a hit for Looten Plunder under aliases…yeah, just email me whether or not it is. My unclass email so I get it on my Bu-phone. Thanks Brit, you've been a big help."

"What do we do now?" Linka asks.

"We wait," Matthews says. "Even if the staff has informed Plunder, we've got the place surrounded. He's not getting out."

"Yeah...and now he's in position to hold our son hostage," Wheeler says angrily.

"Do you think it would help if we had back up?" Kwame asks.

"I've got every available agent from New York and surrounding resident agencies working, as well as NYPD…what more backup could you possibly offer?" Matthews asks.

"The kind that caught Plunder in the first place all those years ago?" Kwame says as he holds up a fist and displays his Planeteer ring. The others all join him in showing they still wear their rings as well.

"Go for it," Matthews says.

"We better take this outside," Wheeler says.

"Let our powers combine…Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

The five friends watch as a whirlwind of colors spins above them. This special effects display never gets old. The agents are also in awe. The media at the barricade are all scrambling to get their cameras rolling to capture this moment. It's been many years since the world needed Captain Planet.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

"GO PLANET!"

"Hey Planeteers, looks like we've got a reunion going on, but judging by the grim looks on everyone's faces, I'm guessing this isn't a social call."

"Sorry to disturb you Cap, but you're right. Plunder is out of prison and he's kidnapped me and Linka's son."

"Oh no! We've taken down Plunder before, we'll do it again."

Linka is encouraged by his optimism.

"Thank you Captain Planet. We know where he is, a hotel in the city," she tells him.

"We'll get him back Linka," Captain Planet says, offering a hug. "Fill me in on the plan and let's make it happen!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Room service."

Plunder gets up to answer the door.

"Thank you, here you go," Plunder says, offering a generous tip.

"Thank you Mr. Plunder…sir…" The waiter hands Plunder a note.

 _The Feds know you are here. The lobby is full of undercover police and agents. This food cart has a listening device somewhere on it to find out when you are planning to leave. There are agents dressed as staff and house keeping. Your car is probably being monitored. There is a limo waiting for you in the parking garage, by the elevator exit._

Plunder nods and hands the man another hundred dollar bill. Since he's being listened to, he decides to try and use it to his advantage and try to throw the law enforcement officers off his trail.

"I have some bad news Michael."

"Hmm?" The boy says as he stuffs a piece of bacon in his mouth while scooping a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Umm, I'm sorry, was I starving you?"

"No," he says.

"Oh…it's just…you're eating like you haven't been fed in days…I guess you get your table manners from your father."

"Sorry," Mikey says as he finishes chewing. "So what was your bad news?"

"The weather in Boston is stormy. Rough waters. So I was thinking we'd head in the other direction. Towards the Great Lakes…go to Canada maybe?"

"Yeah, ok. We still leavin' today?"

"No. No rush. We can just hang out here all day, watch some movies, and be well rested for our road trip tomorrow."

"Ok."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Wheeler asks excitedly.

"He has your table manners?" Linka says dryly.

"Besides that! But at least we know he's being fed. Plunder is going to take him to Canada now, not Boston. We were right, eh Matthews."

"If you ever decide to quit your day job..." Matthews trails off.

"Da," Linka turns to the agents. "You said before you had been in contact with the Border Patrol."

"Yes, but it's not even going to come to that. He won't even step foot out of the hotel before we grab him, let alone the country," Matthews says.

"Yeah but, he's not gonna move until tomorrow…why can't we just send Cap in there through the window, grab Mikey and get him to safety, then you guys can just bust down the door and get Plunder."

The agents look at each other.

"That's an option I suppose. There's no reason to believe that Plunder is armed. He doesn't sound like he's been threatening your son or treating him badly. He doesn't sound distressed or worried at all."

"That is true. We can at least be thankful for that," Linka says.

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him," Wheeler says sarcastically.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, as long as the Agents are ok with it…you don't mind me 'swooping in and saving the day' do you?"

"Not at all Captain Planet…as a matter of fact, I think the world would love to know you're still around…and to be honest, when I go home and tell my kids I got to work on a case with Captain Planet, a real life super hero, it'll score me some major 'cool' points," Matthews says.

"You have children?" Linka asks.

"Disappointed?" Wheeler mutters under his breath so that only she can hear. She ignores him, as usual.

"Yeah, two boys."

"Surely they know that their father is a 'real life super hero' too," Captain Planet says.

Matthews and the other Agents chuckle knowing full well what their children think of their jobs.

"No, they just think Daddy's never home."

"And when he is, he's always on the phone or checking emails," Mason adds. "Mommies too."

"Yeah, my kids think that it's weird that their friends' mothers are actually home in time for dinner AND that they cook it," Young says.

"You have kids too?" Wheeler asks.

"Disappointed?" Linka retorts quietly.

He ignores her just as she did to him.

"It's just…you're so…well, young, Agent Young."

"Step kids. I've known them since they were toddlers, so it's like they're my own…I just wish I could be there more for them…it's hard enough being 'the step mom.' I hope they don't grow to resent me for not being around. You're lucky you were able to stay at home with your son Mrs. Wheeler."

"Da," Linka says thoughtfully, wishing she hadn't taken it for granted or thought of it as a burden.

"But I'm sure you know exactly what we mean Mr. Wheeler…your job must keep you pretty busy," Mason says.

"Yeah, it does…well, it did…once we get Mikey back, those long days are coming to an end. I'm gonna leave work on time and leave my work at the office," Wheeler says.

"Well then, let's get a copy of the building's blueprints and see what's the best way for Captain Planet to go in and once he's got Mikey, we move in on Plunder," Matthews says.

"I'll get on the phone and get the prints," Mason says.

"I'll get tech in here to get a wire and camera on Captain Planet so we can see what's going on," Young adds.

"Thanks for doing this Cap," Wheeler says.

"You don't need to thank me Wheeler…Mikey is part of my family too. We're going to get him back, and then we're going to have a big family reunion on Hope Island. Right, Planeteers?"

The others nod excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Great idea!"

"Long overdue!"

"What do ya say, Babe?" Wheeler asks Linka. "Think we can manage a few days on Hope Island without fighting?"

"Da…that sounds like a nice idea."

Agent Young comes back with the camera and microphone for Captain Planet to wear.

"Ready? Honorary Special Agent Planet?"

"I like the sound of that!" He says.

"The blueprints are on the way. Should be in your email in a few minutes," Mason tells Matthews.

He's on the phone so he nods in acknowledgement as he opens his laptop to wait for it.

"That's weird," he says as he turns to face the group. "I just got off the phone with Boston to let them know Plunder cancelled his plans to go there because of the weather. They said it's beautiful there today. Sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and the waters are smooth…"

"He knows we were listening," Young states.

"How?" Mason asks.

"Someone from the hotel got to him," Wheeler says.

"We have to move fast," Matthews says. "Where's that damn email?!"

* * *

Plunder tries to keep the conversation to a minimum while they eat and as soon as they finish, he wheels the cart and all of the dishes on it into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asks.

"House keeping picks it up from there…I changed my mind. Let's go today. Why waste a day sitting around the hotel when we can be on our way to the yacht?"

"You're the driver, whatever you say."

"Let's go!" Plunder walks over to what Mikey thought was just a pair of double doors and presses a button. The doors slide open.

"Whoa, there's an elevator in our room?!"

"Yes, this room is usually given to people who can afford it…like celebrities and athletes…and successful businessmen…you know, people who like privacy. Come on…the limo is waiting."

"LIMO! I can't wait to tell my friends!"

"Sssh! Not so loud!"

* * *

The blueprints have arrived and the agents are going over them.

"Son of a bitch!" Matthews says as he slams his fist on the desk. "There's a private elevator in the penthouse! Plunder could use that to leave his room. Have you heard anything else from him?" He asks the girl monitoring the wire.

She shakes her head.

"Captain Planet, how fast can you get there? We need to move soon."

"I can be there in a flash…literally."

"This window on the west side. Go in that way. We'll cover the door to the hallway. I'll get a team through the door when you give us the word."

Seconds later, Captain Planet is hovering outside of the window and speaking to the wire he's wearing.

"I'm here. Let me know when your people are in place."

"Standby…they're on the move…"

A few moments pass before Matthews' voice comes back over the radio.

"SWAT team is in in place…GO!"

Captain Planet bursts through the window and is dismayed.

"You're seeing this?" He asks.

"Yeah. Damn it!" Matthews says as he takes off his headset and throws it on the ground.

The video monitor reveals an empty room except for the SWAT team who have broken down the door and are looking around in disbelief.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and for keeping up with the story. And as always, thanks to LouiseX for taking the time to proof read for me.**

* * *

The elevator has reached the ground floor of the parking garage where the limo is waiting right outside the door.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaims as he looks around at the inside. The seats are leopard print and feel so soft. "This feels like a real live animal!"

"It is...or at least it was."

"You mean...this is REAL leopard?!"

"I hunted it myself."

"Why? Just to make seats?"

"No...I hunt for fun...the thrill of the chase."

"I bet you wouldn't find it so thrilling if the leopard was the one chasing you," Mikey says, no longer feeling excited about his first limo ride. Now he was just sad.

"Hey, at least the animal didn't die for no reason...he makes beautiful upholstery. Same with the door handles and trim...that's real ivory from an elephant."

"You hunted an elephant?!"

"Several...two tusks just aren't enough to make all of this trim."

"What happened to the rest of the elephant?

"You don't want to sit on elephant skin seats...all that's useful, really, are the tusks. Some people make weird things like trash cans out of their feet, but that stuff is getting harder to sell because so many people these days are bleeding hearts and won't buy anything made from an animal.

Mikey is sad and uncomfortable by all of these senseless death around him. He knows his parents would definitely not agree with the things Mr. Plunder has just said. Once again, he wonders how a man like Plunder ever became a friend of his mom and dad.

As they drive out of the parking garage and navigate through the busy streets of New York, the driver rolls down the privacy window.

"Good morning sir. Did you enjoy your stay at the hotel?"

"Yes. I take it you are aware of the situation. Keep your eyes open for anyone following too closely."

"Yes sir, I've been advised. Your next vehicle is waiting for you in a secure location."

"Excellent."

"Why all the secrecy?" Mikey asks.

"Because, I'm a well known man...people are interested in my comings and goings...like how photographers follow celebrities and put their pictures in magazines for doing such mundane things as shopping. It's annoying. I'm just trying to avoid it so you're not subjected to it."

"Oh, I get it...sometimes people would come up to my mom and dad and ask for their picture to be taken with them, or get their autograph. I never got what the big deal was...and I really didn't like it because most of the time, mom would get mad and say dad was flirting."

"Yes...with everything that is going on with your parents' divorce, the tabloids are interested in them again...I'm keeping you hidden so you don't get asked these harassing questions that may upset you."

"Thanks...that's nice of you."

Despite the older man's hunting habit, this must be the good side of him. The caring side. The reason his parents befriended him. He wasn't all bad, Mikey considered.

"I've never been in a limo before," Mikey says.

"I'm not surprised," Plunder mutters.

The driver looks into the rearview mirror to make eye contact with his boss.

"Mr. Plunder, the other car is waiting for you outside of the city so you can drive it to Boston."

"Why do we have to ditch the limo?" Mikey asks in a disappointed tone.

"There's no room for it at the marina. We need a regular sized car," Plunder says, coming up with a quick excuse.

"Oh. That makes sense. I'm sure it's another cool one!"

"Indeed."

Plunder is trying to hide his annoyance. He does not like kids to begin with and now that the Planet Brat's spawn is getting more comfortable with him, he's getting chattier.

* * *

"Boston. He's going to Boston, not Canada. He knew we were listening and tried to trick us. We gotta head him off," Wheeler says frantically.

"Calm down Wheeler, let the agents handle it."

"I'm gettin' sick of just sitting around and letting them handle it! He's my son, I'll get him back!"

"How?!" Linka asks, getting annoyed at his hot headedness.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out when I get there," he says, going to the closet to grab his leather jacket.

"Get where?"

"Boston. The harbor. When Plunder gets there, I'll be waiting."

Wheeler exits the house followed by Linka, the agents, and the other Planeteers.

"No Mr. Wheeler, a large group of agents, task force officers, and police will be there waiting," Matthews says.

"And me," Captain Planet says, swooping in from the sky.

"See, it is being taken care of," Linka says. "Besides, you do not have your car here and I forbid you to take mine!"

"Yeah, but my Eco-Cycle is still in the garage."

"You have not ridden that thing in years! It probably does not even start!"

"It's a nice sunny day. I just need to dust off the solar panels and I'll be good to go."

The group follows him to the garage.

"Mr. Wheeler, I understand you're worried about your son, but if you go to Boston and interfere with our investigation and compromise the arrest attempt, I'll have to stop you right now and place you under arrest."

The threat doesn't deter Wheeler. He wipes off the solar panels and the visor of his helmet.

"Fine. I won't interfere, but you can't stop me from goin' for a ride."

He backs the bike out of the garage and hops on, jumping the ignition. It only takes a few seconds for the control panel to come up. The speedometer pops up and the power gage shows that the vehicle is charging. Once Wheeler types his destination into the navigation program, he puts on his helmet and is prepared to leave.

"I am surprised that helmet still fits that stubborn thick skull of yours!" Linka yells.

Gi mutters to the boys,

"I don't know why she's surprised…it's the same thick skull he's had for years!"

"Mr. Wheeler! I highly recommend that you listen to your wife," Mason says.

"Ex-wife," he says coldly, glancing at her. "Look agents, I promise I won't get in your way. I just wanna be there when you get him. And I wanna be there for Mikey. He's gonna be scared and confused when he sees all the agents and officers moving in on Plunder. After all, he doesn't know he's in the company of a sociopath. He actually seems to be trusting this nut."

"Fine. As long as you stay out of the way, for your safety, for the officers' safety, and most importantly, for your son's safety."

"I will. Thanks for understanding."

And with that, Wheeler speeds off.

"As if I did not have enough to worry about," Linka says, burying her face in her hands.

Gi puts her arm around her friend to offer comfort.

"Don't worry Linka, I'll be your eye in the sky and watch out for him," Captain Planet says as he starts to slowly ascend.

"Spasiba Captain Planet."

He gives her a nod and an encouraging smile before climbing higher and heading off in the direction Wheeler went.

* * *

Plunder and Mikey have swapped out the limo for another fancy sports car. Plunder is feeling more confident that he'll make a clean getaway. The stress headache that was starting has subsided and he is much more relaxed.

"Can we stop?" Mikey asks.

"You can't possibly be hungry? You ate more than I did!"

"No, I'm not hungry…but I also drank more orange juice than you soooo…."

"Ok, we'll stop at the next rest stop."

"I saw a sign for a gas station at the next exit."

"No!" Plunder says quickly, knowing that gas stations have surveillance cameras.

"No?"

"Umm, those things are filthy. We'll find a nice restaurant."

"I'm not hungry."

"You don't have to eat there, just use the facilities."

Mikey looks at him questioningly.

"The bathroom! The john! The head! Whatever else your no class father refers to it as."

"I thought you and he were friends? Why are you insulting him?"

Plunder quickly covers.

"That's just how we talk to each other. We joke. He calls me a stuck up yuppie. You don't speak to your friends that way sometimes? Make jokes about your mothers?"

"Umm, no? I mean, we call each other names I guess…but no jokes about each other's moms…I like all my friends' moms. They're nice."

"Wait until you're teenagers…especially YOUR mom."

"My mom?"

"Well yes…she's the prettiest of all your friends' moms isn't she?"

"She's alright I guess."

"'Alright'? Boy, your mom is a MILF."

"What's that?"

"You'll find out when you're older...Trust me. She's just as pretty now as she was when she was at 16. Once your friends hit puberty, they'll be over your house flirting shamelessly with your mom, like your father did."

"Eww. No way! Besides, my mom doesn't want me, remember? And neither does my dad. Can't I just stay with you?"

"Sure. That sounds like an excellent idea," Plunder grins, his plan coming together perfectly.

 _As long he thinks this is his idea and he's here on his own free will, he won't be in a hurry to get back to his parents. I can put up with his insufferable babbling as long as it brings his parents the pain and suffering they inflicted on me._

"Mr. Plunder, I _REALLY_ have to go."

"Ok, here…there's a place called Cracker Barrel coming up. You can use their restroom."

"It's not right to use their bathroom if we're not eating there."

"Fine. We'll buy something in the gift shop. A snack for when you do get hungry."

They pull into the parking lot and Mikey runs inside. Plunder goes inside and finds an unoccupied corner of the gift shop, hoping to avoid anyone noticing him. He's starting to think coming here was a bad idea. There are a lot of people here. He should have known better. He can't risk the cashier recognizing him. He shoves a few bags of candy into his pockets.

"Mr. Plunder?" Mikey calls as he looks around for his travel companion. It's louder than Plunder is comfortable with.

"Shh! Not so loud! Use your inside voice!"

"Oh! There you are. I didn't see you at first. Hiding in the corner?" Mikey teases, having no idea how true his statement is.

"Just browsing…I already bought your snack. Let's get going."

Once they leave, the hostess says to the cashier,

"I can't stand people who just come in to use the rest room and don't even eat here. They could have at least bought something."

"Huh?" The cashier says.

"The guy and kid that just left. Nice suit. Gettin' into that black…what is that? Camaro?"

That gets the cashier's attention.

"That's a sweet car, was he cute?!" She asks.

"Maybe in his younger days. I think he's with his grandson."

The cashier looks out the window until she spots the car in question as the man and child walk towards it. "Yeah, that's a Camaro. Damn it's even got a rally stripe. I don't care if he's cute or not…I'd do him for the car! Wait…isn't that the guy from the news?"

"David Johnson?"

"No, not the anchorman…the guy that kidnapped those two Planeteers' kid."

Another customer is now listening to their conversation and her attention is draw to the parking lot.

"We should call the police…just in case," she says. "My husband works for the highway patrol. They can at least keep an eye out and check."

"There's a huge reward being offered…maybe I can get a Camaro of my own!" The cashier says.

"Hey, I spotted them first!" The hostess says.

While the two employees were hashing out who deserved the reward, the customer had pulled out her phone and quickly made the call so that if it was indeed the wanted kidnapper, no time would be wasted getting someone alerted to his possible whereabouts.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I guess I should probably say something about the name brands used: I'm not endorsing any brand or getting paid to do so...although I do stand by the statement that the Camaro is a sweet car!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Easter! I wanted to get this posted sooner, but Saturday got away from me. It's now 1am on Sunday and I'm running on 5 hours of sleep. I didn't have a chance to get this to LouiseX to proof so hopefully I don't have too many mistakes.**

* * *

"Highway Patrol's dispatch just got a call. A man matching Plunder's description just left a Cracker Barrel off of Route 15 Exit 68. He had a kid with him. They were seen leaving the restaurant in a black Camaro with a silver stripe," Mason says.

"Katherine, see if Captain Planet still has his com device on. If we can get word to him, he can keep a look out from above."

"On it."

'This is good, da?" Linka asks no one in particular, her voice quivering.

"Yes, if Captain Planet can find the vehicle, he will make sure Mikey is safe," Gi reassures her.

"And Wheeler?"

"He will take care of Wheeler too," Ma-Ti says.

"Although Wheeler is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, I am sure," Kwame says as his former teammates look at him skeptically. "He's outgrown his impulsiveness…has he not?"

"You were here when he just hopped on that motorcycle and took off…what do you think?!" Linka points out.

Before Kwame could answer, Agent Young interrupts.

"Captain Planet still has on his com device. I relayed the message to him and he's going to tell Mr. Wheeler…telepathically…I can't believe I actually just said that."

"It is the power of Heart," Ma-Ti explains. "It allows him to communicate with all living things. When Captain Planet returns his powers to us, I can use it to speak with animals or feel people's emotions. It is very useful in my line of work."

"I'm sure it is…so…you can talk to animals?" The agent asks, in awe.

"Well, we do not have conversations in the same way in which humans communicate, but I can reach out to them. Calm them when they are worried. Warn them when they are in danger. They can tell me about things that are going on in the rain forest, not with words, but I can see their thoughts…as if I am seeing it through their eyes."

"That's amazing," the rookie Agent says. Even the more experienced agents seem intrigued.

"So he didn't even really need a com device to communicate with us?" Matthews asks.

"No," Ma-Ti confirms.

"Then why didn't he just say so?" Mason wonders.

"He probably did not want to make you think your gear was unimportant…besides, he is a superhero who never really had any fancy gadgets. This was something new for him," Gi suggests with a chuckle.

"Can we see what he's seeing from the sky?" Linka asks.

"Yeah, he's on this monitor," Matthews says, getting up from his seat so Linka can have it. "You want to keep an eye on this for me while I make some phone calls to Boston?"

"Da."

Linka is thankful for the opportunity to feel like she is being helpful. As much as she tried to argue with Wheeler to stay out of the way, she wishes she'd insisted on going with him. As she watches Wheeler on the screen from Captain Planet's aerial vantage point, she says a silent prayer.

 _Please watch over my boys._

* * *

As Wheeler drives along, looking into each car he passes, he hears Captain Planet's voice in his head.

"Wheeler, Plunder and Mikey have been spotted leaving a restaurant off exit 68."

"That's the next exit. How long ago?"

"Five minutes."

"They gotta get back on Route 15 to Connecticut to get to Boston…we can catch up with them easily!"

"Yeah…and Plunder's penchant for flashiness will be his undoing…haven't seen many other black Camaros with a silver stripe have you?"

Wheeler smiles and agrees.

"He's gonna stick out like a sore thumb! At least I know what to look for now and can stop looking into every car I pass! People were giving me dirty looks. See anything from up there?"

"How'd you know I was up here?"

"Every once in a while, I'd catch a glimpse of your shadow on the pavement. At first I thought, 'that's one weird ass bird'…then I recognized the shape."

"So much for my career of being a secret agent!"

"Not so secret agent…sorry to burst your bubble Cap! I'm surprised you haven't caused an accident yet. But I'm glad I've got you with me. With you up there keeping a look out, Plunder doesn't stand a chance of getting away. It's only a matter of time before we catch up to him," Wheeler says confidently.

"We'll get him. Plunder may be older, but he's not wiser. He's proven that."

They continue on, Wheeler increasing his speed.

"Careful Wheeler. With the BOLO out for Mikey, there are highway patrolmen everywhere. If they stop you for speeding, it will only slow us down and give Plunder a further lead…plus if you wreck, Linka will kill me."

Wheeler cuts back on the throttle so that he's only going over the limit a little.

"I believe it about the cops…but Linka would be fine if she were rid of me for good," Wheeler says sadly.

"Wheeler! How could you think that?!"

"Because it's true. You've been underground for a while. We're no longer the happy newlyweds you once knew. As a matter of fact, we're not even 'wed' at all."

"What?"

"Divorced. Papers signed, sealed, and most likely delivered by now. As of yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I didn't see this coming. I thought you two were meant to be together forever."

"Yeah…me too," Wheeler replies.

"I just don't get it…seriously. You two were SUPPOSED to be a couple. It's why you were chosen. Your children, their children…it was supposed to go on."

"Well we only managed to have one kid and not gonna have any more…unless…" Wheeler trails off as his thoughts begin to consider the possibility of what last night could have resulted in.

"Unless what? Wait…what happened last night?"

"Get outta my head Cap!"

"Really? Last night?" Captain Planet presses, hopeful that there is a possibility the two will reconcile.

"It was a mistake."

"You don't believe that," the super hero states.

"No, I don't. She does."

"She doesn't."

"You in her head now?" Wheeler asks.

"No. Don't have to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know her better than anyone…you tell me," Captain Planet says.

"We're not the same people we used to be. We've grown apart…apparently I've pushed her away."

"So fix it?" Captain Planet says, feeling he's stating the obvious.

"It's too late. She said she shouldn't have had to tell me. She's right. I knew we weren't the same as we used to be…I just figured we'd gotten old and boring. I didn't mean for her to think it meant I loved her any less. She felt that I didn't place our family before work. And I guess I didn't."

"I don't want to be too nosy or forward but…there isn't anyone else, is there?"

"No! Not for me anyway. Never will be," Wheeler says decisively.

"Did you two try a separation and then decide on the divorce?"

"No. She just kinda blindsided me one day and said she couldn't do this anymore and wanted a divorce."

"Maybe the divorce was too hasty? Linka can go to the extreme when she lets her emotions overtake her. I think if she had just slowed down, taken a break, seen what life was like without you…she would have realized she needs you."

"Ya think?"

"I really do…hold on…I see something," Captain Planet says.

"Plunder?"

"Black car, silver stripe…about a half mile ahead."

"Let's go get a better look!" Wheeler accelerates and his heart pounds in anticipation.

 _Hang on Mikey, I'm comin'._

* * *

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APRIL FOOLS! New chapter next week, or maybe sooner since this one was on the short side.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Look! A black car with a silver stripe!" Linka exclaims as she points at the monitor.

"Is it a Camaro?" Matthews asks as he looks over her shoulder and the others crowd around.

"I do not know."

"It is," Mason confirms.

"Agent Young, can you hear me?" Captain Planet asks.

"Yes. And we're seeing what you're seeing."

"Wheeler is going to get close and see if he can confirm that it's Plunder in there."

"And if it is? Don't let him do anything stupid!" Matthews pleads. "We'll get in touch with the police and get a checkpoint set up a few miles ahead of Plunder. Have it look like a sobriety check point. Let me get in touch with them and see how quickly they can get it set up and where. Might be about 10 or 20 miles down the road. As long as he stays on this road, which he most likely will be since this is the main route to Boston, he'll have no escape."

"Ok. I'll relay that information to Wheeler and make sure he knows not to do anything."

"What if Plunder sees him approaching on the bike? If he gets a look at him, he'll know it's Wheeler," Young says.

"The visor on the helmet is tinted," Linka says. "He will not be able to see Wheeler's face."

"And since Wheeler repainted the bike black, Plunder will not recognize it as a Planeteer vehicle. It looks nothing like what we used to ride," Kwame points out.

"Yes, and the black helps to hide the solar panels," Ma-Ti adds. "Wheeler will just look like any other motorcycle rider."

"The flames painted on the side were a nice touch too," Gi says, trying to keep the conversation light.

"I hope you're right. There's no telling what Plunder will do if he feels like there's no way out," Matthews says.

"What do you mean?" Linka asks.

"Just that Plunder could get desperate. If he knows he's about to get caught, he might go all out…intentionally crash the car and try to flee the scene."

"Or figure if he's about to get caught and his plan for revenge has failed, he could just take out your husband and son to get his revenge that way," Mason says.

"Bozhe moy," Linka mutters, her mind now racing with 'worst case' scenarios.

"Can we not dwell on the bad things that could happen and focus on how we're going to get Mikey back safely?" Gi asks as she puts her arm around her best friend to comfort her.

"Right. I'll get on the phone and set up that traffic stop with the local PD," Matthews says.

* * *

"Ok Wheeler, the command post is aware of the situation. I've been told to tell you not to do anything stupid. They're going to set up a road block about 10 to 20 miles up the road and make it look like a sobriety check point. Plunder will be stuck on the highway, nowhere to turn around and hopefully blocked in by other cars."

"10 miles?! What if Plunder gets off before then?"

"Isn't this the most common way to get to Boston from New York?"

"Yeah, but I've been on road trips with Mikey before…the kid's bladder is the size of a pea! They could get off this road at any minute."

"But they'll eventually have to get back on it," Captain Planet reasons.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Wheeler tries to think positively. This is the closest they've been to getting Mikey back since he went missing. The search is almost about to come to an end and Wheeler will be able to bring Mikey home to Linka. He'd be her hero once more.

* * *

"Umm, Mr. Plunder?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go again."

"What?! You just went not even a half hour ago?!"

"I know…sorry. I had A LOT of orange juice."

"Fine…there's a rest stop coming up. You can go to the bathroom and I'll buy a drink from the vending machine…we can use the bottle for you to go in the rest of the trip!"

"Eww," the boy protests.

"Deal with it. You want to get to the yacht on time don't you?"

"Yeah," Mikey concedes.

* * *

"I see them! I'm catching up!"

"They're getting off this next exit!" Captain Planet communicates to Wheeler.

"Shit…ok, here's what we're gonna do…I'm gonna pull up beside him and motion that he's got a tire going down. When he pulls over to check it, I'll pull over with him and act like I'm going to help out. Then you swoop in and grab Plunder, I'll get Mikey out and you keep a hold of Plunder until the cops show up."

"Wheeler, we're not supposed to do anything..."

"Don't try and stop me Cap. It's a fool proof plan."

Captain Planet considers it for a moment.

"It might actually work…ok. I'll tell that to the folks back at the command post."

"Don't let them try to tell you to talk me out of it. I need you with me on this one Cap."

"I'm with you Wheeler."

* * *

"Oh no! It looks like they're getting off at this next exit, " Young says.

"Mikey probably has to use the restroom…again," Linka says with a knowing smile. "We usually do not let him drink anything before a road trip."

"Agents?" Captain Planet's voice comes over the radio.

"Go ahead Captain Planet."

He fills them in on Wheeler's plan and while they are not thrilled by it, they realize they are not going to be able to talk Wheeler out of it.

"Ok. At least once Plunder is out of the vehicle, he can't do anything stupid with it like use it as a weapon. Go for it. Just proceed with caution."

"Will do," the super hero says.

"Captain Planet?" Linka says.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Tell Wheeler that too."

"I will."

* * *

"Ok Wheeler, we've got the go ahead from the command post," Captain Planet telepathically informs him.

"Alright, let's take this guy down once and for all."

"I'm with ya on that. Oh and Wheeler?"

"Yeah?"

"Linka told me to tell you to be careful...see, told ya she still cared."

"She just doesn't want me to do anything to endanger Mikey, that's all," Wheeler says.

"That's not the only reason...just believe me on this one. She's worried about you too, so be careful or else she'll blame me."

" Ok, I will," he says with a smile, happy to know that she still cared. "You ready?"

"Let's do this," Captain Planet says.

Wheeler accelerates to catch up to Plunder's vehicle.

* * *

"What's this idiot doing?" Plunder asks as he looks to his left and sees a motorcyclist riding beside him.

"I think he's trying to tell you something."

Wheeler points at Plunder's tire and motions that it's going down, then he motions for Plunder to pull over.

"My tire is going flat? How? The control panel monitors tire pressure...if it gets below 32 psi, it will alert me."

"Compuer glitch? When was the last time you had it in the shop?"

"I don't know...I usually just buy a new one if something goes wrong with one of my vehicles."

"You should still take it in for routine maintenance...have the emissions checked and make sure it's not polluting too much. Plus, as nice as this car is, it uses a lot of gas...you should consider a hybrid or an electric car."

"I thought you wanted to go fast? You can go faster riding a horse than you can those cars!"

"I think that guy wants you to pull over," Mikey says as he sees Wheeler pointing to the side of the road.

Once Plunder pulls off to the side, Wheeler then parks his bike in front of the Camaro.

Although he was previously annoyed by the biker, Plunder is now thankful for the good Samaritan. He never had to change a tire before. Hopefully this stranger was willing to offer more than just advice. Plunder was pulling out his wallet to offer the biker a cash reward for his trouble when Mikey's words stopped him.

"Oh my God! That's my Dad!" The boy exclaims now that he can see the whole bike.

"What?! How can you tell? His visor was all black. You couldn't see inside."

"That's his bike! The flames. When he was with the Planeteers, his power was fire."

Now Plunder was getting nervous.

"Are you sure? Lots of bikes have flames painted on them."

"Yeah, but see how the flames start out…like they are forming in a tornado before stretching out to the back of the bike? That's for my mom. Her power was wind...I know that paint job. He had it customized! It's my Dad!"

Plunder's fears are confirmed when the biker dismounts and starts walking towards the vehicle. He's walking with a purpose.

Mikey unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the car door.

"Stay inside!" Plunder demands, but he is too late. The boy has exited the vehicle.

Seeing his son distracts Wheeler, who takes his eyes off Plunder, which is why he does not have time to react when Plunder presses on the gas pedal and sends Wheeler flying up over the hood of the car.

"DAD!" Mikey runs over to his father, who is laying lifeless on the ground.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is for Miss Mango, who knows the real reason we all watched Captain Planet...to learn the importance of shutting off the lights when leaving the room...yeah, that's it...or was it the electricity between Wheeler and Linka that we cared more about? Definitely a toss up.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up, LouiseX found so many mistakes it took me forever to fix them! j/k Well, she did find a lot of mistakes, but the delay was all on me. Damn real life getting in the way.**

* * *

Plunder looks into the rear view mirror, spotting both the father and son behind his vehicle. For a brief moment, he regrets having to hurt the boy. He had gotten used to him and felt he was making progress towards turning him against his parents. His plan had quickly fallen apart though. If he couldn't make Wheeler and Linka miserable by taking their son, he'd just have to kill Wheeler and the boy, leaving Linka grief stricken. He puts the car in reverse and slams on the gas again. Mikey is frozen in place, knowing that he is about to get hit, but not wanting to leave his father's side. Plunder's backwards progress is abruptly stopped by Captain Planet, who dives down and allows the car to crash into him in solid steel form, sparing Mikey and Wheeler.

"Captain Planet?!" The young boy exclaims.

"Hi there Mikey. Long time no see. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine...my dad..." he chokes, his eyes filling with tears.

"Help is on the way...stay here. I'm going to make sure Plunder doesn't go anywhere. Don't move your dad though ok?"

"I know."

* * *

"Bozhe moy! Wheeler!" Linka cries as she watches Plunder crash into him.

"Don't worry, we've got paramedics heading out with the task force," Matthews reassures her.

"Plunder is backing up!"

The group at the Command Post can only watch as their view from Captain Planet's camera shows him closing in on the vehicle, then going black as the bumper collides with him, damaging the equipment and causing them to lose their feed.

"NYET!" Linka's blood curdling scream and the string of unintelligible Russian spoken through uncontrollable sobbing gives everyone in the command post goose bumps.

Her friends try their best to console her as the Agents jump into action to find out what hospital the paramedics will be taking Wheeler to and give instructions to keep them informed of his condition so that they can keep Linka updated until they get to the hospital.

"This is what I've got so far…your son is just going for routine observation. The medics at the scene reported that he was uninjured. Plunder is a bit sore from his run in with Captain Planet, and Wheeler is in serious, but stable condition. They'll know more once he gets to the hospital, but the first report is he's pretty banged up, and sustained possible internal injuries," Agent Mason informs Linka.

"He'll be ok Linka," Gi says. "Wheeler is a tough guy. He's still young and healthy. He'll bounce right back from this."

"I know you are trying to be comforting Gi...but all I can think about is 'what if Wheeler gives up? What if he thinks he has nothing left to fight for now?' And it is all my fault."

"He still has Mikey. He wouldn't give up...and I find it hard to believe he's given up on you. He'll be back putting up a fight in no time!"

"I did not give him any choice. I pushed him away...again. Just like I used to..."

"And he didn't give up then."

"He still had hope back then. I gave him back the rings. I convinced him it was over...and I convinced myself..."

"But now, you're not so sure?"

"I do not know what I am thinking. Am I just reacting emotionally and not thinking clearly?"

Before Gi can respond, Agent Young touches Linka's shoulder to get her attention.

"I can get you to the hospital. We can get there faster in my car with lights and sirens going."

"Thank you. Can we go now?"

"Yes, as soon as you'd like."

Agent Young escorts the distraught mother to her Bureau vehicle and turns on the lights and sirens to expedite their travel time. The media personnel begin buzzing with activity, getting cameras set up to prepare for any breaking news. Photographers snap pictures of the Agent's vehicle in the hope of getting glimpse of the occupants. Some get in their news vans with the hope of being able to follow the Wind Planeteer, not caring about her personal tragedy, just wanting to get the story.

* * *

The hospital that Wheeler and Mikey were taken to was a little less than an hour away from Linka's house, but the drive there felt like it was taking forever. While Agent Young drove Linka to the hospital, the other agents wrapped things up at the Command Post and answered questions from the press. The other Planeteers decided that they would stay behind to get the house straightened up so that it looked like a home again, and not a command post call center. Gi even headed to the grocery store to pick up stuff to make some of Mikey's favorite meals since Linka would most likely be spending a lot of time at the hospital with Wheeler and not have time to make dinner.

Captain Planet had stayed with Mikey the whole time he was being checked out by the doctors. The young boy had been putting on a tough act, reminding Captain Planet of his father, but as soon as he saw his mother, his tears started to flow as they ran towards each other.

Linka kneels down before him as he throws his arms around her neck and they both begin sobbing.

"I'm sorry Ma," he says against her neck.

"Sssh, baby, you did not do anything wrong. It was that man. Plunder is a very bad man."

"I'm the reason Dad got hurt...I told Mr. Plunder it was Dad. I didn't know...I didn't know Dad was trying to rescue me. I didn't know I was being kidnapped. I thought you and Dad didn't want me."

"It is ok, it is not your fault. Your father and I would risk our own lives over and over to keep you safe, but why on Earth would you ever think we did not want you?"

"I'm the reason you and Dad are getting a divorce."

"Nyet, you are the one thing that will always keep us together," Linka tells him, holding him tight as she turns her head and kisses his temple.

"But Mr. Plunder said..."

"Listen to me, he may have seemed like a nice man, but he is a very good liar and manipulator. I want you to tell me everything that he told you, but I am telling you right now, I can guarantee that everything he said was a lie to turn you against us and to make you believe he was your friend," Linka says.

"So you weren't really a drug addict?" He asks, pulling back to look at her.

She sighs in frustration, knowing that the day would come where she would have to have this conversation with him, but was not expecting it to be so soon.

"Unfortunately, that was true."

She saw the disappointment in his eyes and hurried to tell him her side of the story.

"I did not want to. I was tricked...by someone I trusted. He gave them to me without me knowing and they were highly addictive."

"Who gave them to you? Was it Dad?"

"Nyet! Did Plunder tell you it was?"

"No...you just said it was someone you trusted...I figured it was either him or one of the other Planeteers."

"It was my cousin, Boris."

"Oh...I don't think I've ever heard you talk about him before. Did I ever meet him on one of our trips to Russia?"

"Nyet...he died...because of the drugs."

"Oh," he says sadly.

"I probably would have too if not for your father. He and the other Planeteers saved me. I did not make it easy on them and getting over the addiction was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. But you have to know, I did not take the drugs willingly. I never would."

"I didn't think so."

"If you ever have any more questions, do not be afraid to ask me. I promise I will be honest with you about it."

"I don't...not now anyway."

"Ok...what else did he tell you?"

"He said you and Dad blamed me for the divorce."

"Nyet, the only ones to blame for our problems are your father and me."

"But why didn't either of you want to come get me? Why weren't you worried when we didn't show up at the court house?"

"We were done at the courthouse long before you even finished school. I came to pick you up and that is when I discovered you were gone. I thought your Dad took you to that movie you two wanted to see, but when I called him, he had no idea what I was talking about. When we saw the surveillance video of you leaving with Plunder, we were worried sick. He is one of our worst enemies from our days as Planeteers. He wanted to get revenge on us by taking you from us...which reminds me...WHY did you leave with a stranger?!"

"He said he was a friend of yours...that you and Dad needed me to come to the courthouse so I could pick who I wanted to live with. He told me you were going to take me away to Russia."

"Nyet, this is your home. Your friends are all here. I would never take you away from that...or away from your father and grandmother. The only time I would ever take you to Russia is for a trip to see your Uncle Mishka, Aunt Nastya, and cousins Zoya and Grigori. Only for a visit, not to live."

"He also told me that Dad didn't like me because once I came along, you stopped paying attention to him. He said I was the reason the Planeteers stopped being around...because you and dad had to quit once you got pregnant...and that I ruined things by being born. You and Dad had barely had a chance to enjoy being a couple. That you hated being a mother and Dad hated that I took your attention away from him, and that's why you guys never had any more kids."

"Bozhe moy, that liar...none of that is true! We love you. We wanted you so badly. The day you were born was the happiest day of our lives. When I find out what is going on with your father, once he is feeling better, I promise the three of us will sit down and talk. Just PLEASE put it out of your head that we did not want you or that you are to blame for our problems. We were not even Planeteers any more when I got pregnant with you. Your father and I had been married for a few years already and were **ready** to start a family. We wanted a baby...we wanted _YOU_ more than anything."

"Ok. I believe you."

"Good." She pulls him closer and hugs him tightly. "I do not know what I would have done if anything happened to you. Now we just need to find out how your father is doing."

"He'd be a lot worse if not for Captain Planet. He saved us both."

Linka looks up at her hero who had been standing there quietly watching the happy reunion.

"I saw...thank you Captain Planet. You saved both of my boys. All these years and you have not lost your touch."

"Once a hero, always a hero...although I don't think the agents are going to be too happy that I broke their toy," he says, holding up the smashed camera.

"Do not worry, they already know...we saw it happen!"

"Well then at least they won't be surprised."

"I can take things from here. You should go back to the house so you can take your credit at the press conference."

"I didn't do it for the credit. I did it for my family."

Linka smiles, stands up, and gives him a hug.

"Spasiba...but still, it would probably not be a bad thing for the other Eco-Villains to see you are still around...just in case they get any ideas to follow in Plunder's footsteps."

"Good point...you sure you're ok here?"

"Da, everything is fine now...or at least it will be once I know Wheeler is going to be ok," she says.

"He's strong...but I really think he needs some reassurance that you care...I know things have changed between you two, but if you can still manage to convey your feelings to each other without even speaking, I think he could use it."

"Da, ok."

She hoped he was right. If the strength of her love had the ability to heal Wheeler, he'd be just fine.

* * *

Linka takes Mikey by the hand and leads him to the nurses station.

"Excuse me, I am looking for someone who can tell me the status of a patient that they just brought in. Jason Wheeler. He was struck by a car."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I can't just give out that sort of information. What is your relation to the patient?"

"I am his wife."

"Ex-wife," Mikey reminds her.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, not wanting to scold the boy for correcting her because she'd just gotten him back and didn't want him to think she was angry with him.

"Right...this is his son. I would like some information on him so that I can call his mother and let her know."

"Please miss, is my dad going to be ok?"

Any frustration Linka had just felt about him correcting her quickly disappeared as she recognized Wheeler's ability to charm people into giving him what he wanted had worn off on their son.

The woman behind the desk types on the computer to pull up the patient information.

"It looks like they are waiting for him to stabilize before taking him to surgery."

"Can we go see him?" Linka asks.

"I will call the ER nurses station and see if they have any more details."

Linka runs her hand over her son's head and smiles down at him.

The woman hangs up the phone, pulls a crisp dollar bill out of her purse, hands it to Mikey and says,

"Why don't you go get a candy bar from the vending machine over there while you wait."

Linka gets a bad feeling when she realizes that the woman was trying to spare Mikey from hearing what she had to say.

He looks at his mother with a silent question, not sure if he's allowed to accept the woman's offer. She nods her approval and releases his hand.

"Thanks!" He says to the woman.

She smiles at him and once he is out of ear shot, tells Linka,

"Mr. Wheeler has been taken into emergency surgery."

"What is wrong with him that he needs surgery?" Linka asks.

"There were some internal injuries. He's bleeding and they need to determine where it is coming from. They need to go in to determine where the bleeding is coming from so they could not wait any longer."

"But was he stable enough for surgery?"

"It's pretty bad, but they had no choice. If they would have waited for him to stabilize, he would have bled out. Our best surgeon is on his way in."

"Is there anything I can do?" Linka asks.

"Pray?"

"Anything I can ACTUALLY do to feel useful? We are the same blood type...I can donate."

"I will let them know that if they need more, you have offered."

Mikey rejoins them.

"I got a Twix because there's two so you can have one and I can have one."

Linka bends to kiss the top of his head.

"That is nice of you Sweetheart, but I am not hungry. You can have them both."

"I'll save the other one for Dad."

Linka can only smile and nod at him.

The woman at the desk tells them,

"You can follow this hallway and make a left at the end. That will take you to the ER waiting room. Check in with the nurse when you get there so she can keep you updated."

* * *

Linka did as she was told as Mikey took a seat and began to eat his candy bar. As she was speaking to the ER nurse, a handsome man in scrubs hurriedly interrupted.

"Excuse me, sorry, Mary, what room is the car vs. motorcyclist victim in?"

"Jason Wheeler. They're expecting you in O.R. 8 Dr. Owens."

"That is my husband. Is there anyway I can see him...even just to stand outside the room. He needs to hear my voice. I have to tell him I am here and that I need him to fight."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wheeler, the best I can do is tell him for you, but I need to get in there and do my job."

"Ok...please, just save him. You cannot give up on him...too many people have given up on him," she says regretfully.

"I promise," Dr. Owens says.

"He's the best," the ER nurse says. "Your husband is in good hands."

"Thank you," Linka says, leaving to go sit next to Mikey.

* * *

A half hour has passed as Linka and Mikey wait for news on Wheeler, Mikey's head is resting on her lap as he's sprawled out across the chairs, sleeping. She watches him, her hand idly brushing through his hair, finding it hard to believe that it has only been a little over 36 hours since he first went missing.

"Mrs. Wheeler?"

"That is me," Linka says, carefully lifting Mikey's head and gently laying him back down as she stands up and approaches the nurse. "How is he?"

"Still in surgery as far as I know. I just wanted to bring you his personal items." The nurse hands Linka a bag. "There is a smaller bag in there with his wedding band and some other rings."

"Ok, thank you."

Linka resumes her seat and settles Mikey's head back onto her lap. He stirs briefly, but once she starts brushing his hair again, he remains asleep. She decides it would be best to keep the rings in her pocket to keep them secure in case someone should happen to take the bag whether by mistake or on purpose. Although Linka would like to think that in a waiting room of concerned people, most of whom are praying for loved ones, stealing someone else's belongings would be the last thing on their mind. However, in her lifetime, she's seen the worst and never underestimates anyone and what they're capable of doing.

She pulls out the smaller bag and opens it. In it, she finds Wheeler's Planeteer ring, his wedding band, and on a silver necklace, her wedding band and engagement ring. She undoes the clasp and puts Wheeler's rings on the chain as well. She's about to put the necklace around her neck when she stops, takes her rings off, and puts them on her finger before putting the necklace on. She shuts her eyes and leans her head back against the wall, willing Wheeler to pull through. She reaches up and grasps the rings in her hand and squeezes. She can feel him; feels his arms around her. She smiles. Captain Planet was right. They still have that connection. Typical Wheeler, offering her comfort when he's the one hurting.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone. Real life is getting in the way. Long days at work don't really leave me with any desire to come home and get on a computer again. Please forgive me.**

* * *

"Mrs. Wheeler?"

She looks up to see the doctor approaching.

"Yes, Dr. Owens?"

"Just Chad is fine."

"How is my...husband?"

"They're moving him to a recovery room now. He's going to make a full recovery."

She heaves a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you. What was wrong with him?"

"His spleen ruptured. We had to remove it. He may have a concussion. His helmet was cracked from the impact, but it did do its job in protecting his head, as no bleeding was seen in the scans we did. We will examine him when he wakes up and monitor him for any post concussion symptoms. It will probably be an hour or so before he wakes up, but you and your son can wait in the room with him. Nurse Ross will take you there."

"Another save Doctor?" She asks as she bats her eyelashes at him.

"Just another day at work...I'll be doing my rounds when I'm finished here," he replies, not even looking up from the chart he is writing on. He replaces the file on the desk and ruffles Mikey's hair. "Take it easy on your dad ok? You're gonna have to handle all the hard jobs at home for a while...mowing the lawn, changing the oil in the car, cooking on the grill."

"Dad doesn't do any of that stuff anyway. He's always at work. We have a lawn service, the cars go to the mechanic, and Mom does all the cooking," Mikey says.

"Oh...well then just make sure he takes it easy," Dr. Owens says as he starts down the hallway.

"Have a good evening Chad," the nurse says.

He waves without turning around.

Nurse Ross huffs in frustration.

"I don't know what I have to do to get that guy to notice me!"

Linka ignores the lovesick nurse. Clearly the girl was wasting her time. Even when Wheeler would shamelessly flirt, she would at least acknowledge him. Dr. Owens seemed oblivious to the flirtatious nurse's existence.

"At least I know it's not just me. Every female in this hospital worships him and he has no clue."

Linka finally spoke up.

"Some people are just too absorbed in their jobs to notice what is going on around them."

She knew this from personal experience, but she did not think that was the case with Dr. Owens. She picked up on other reasons as to why the doctor wasn't the "ladies man" the nurses wanted him to be.

"Here is your husband's room. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Linka puts her arm around Mikey and prepares him.

"Dad is sleeping, but we will not be able to wake him up. They gave him medicine to keep him asleep during his surgery and it will take a while to wear off, so do not be scared that he is not waking up when we talk to him, ok?"

"Ok."

They walk up to his bed and she takes his hand.

"Hi Wheeler. You gave us quite a scare, but you should know that Mikey is fine. You saved him...go ahead, do you want to talk to him?"

"Can he hear us?"

"Maybe...I just think it is nice to let him know we are here."

"Dad, I know you used to be a hero when you were younger, but you never really talked about it much. But now I got to see it, and it was pretty cool..." He pauses while he thinks of what else he can say. "Also, I have a half of a candy bar for you and if you don't wake up soon, I can't promise it will still be here when you do."

Linka cannot help the laugh she lets out. Mikey looks up at her with a questioning look, not sure what she is laughing at, especially while his father has been severely injured. Just as quickly as her laughter started, tears started to flow and she was crying softly.

"What's wrong, Ma?" He asks as he moves to the other side of the bed to give her a hug.

"Nothing Lyubov. It just hit me how much you are like your dad."

"Oh. Sorry," he says, thinking that was the reason for her tears.

"Nyet, do not be sorry...it is a good thing," she reassures him, holding him tighter and stroking the back of his head. "Your Dad is a great man. I am happy to see so much of him in you."

He pulls back to look at her.

"Then why don't you want to be married anymore? If you think he's great? Did he do something wrong?"

His question stuns her. Doesn't he see how "absent" Wheeler has been from their lives?

"You have not noticed that he has changed? That he puts work ahead of family? That he is not at all of your games?"

"No? He's always been late coming home, as long as I can remember at least. I just thought it meant he was a hard worker...and important at his job. I didn't know he was doing it to avoid spending time at home," he says sadly.

"He was not!" She quickly realizes that her perception of how things were differed greatly from their son's. "He was not avoiding us. You are right, he is a hard worker and is a very important person at his job...I just...I was just used to always having him around."

"Oh...you mean when you were Planeteers?"

"Da."

"You didn't get sick of seeing him all the time then?" He asks, with all the innocence of a child, not really meaning to imply that he found his father to be annoying.

"Da, I did actually! But that was before we were together...once we started dating, I could not stand to be apart from him. I guess I was just missing those days."

"Maybe if you ask him to quit his job, he will and you two can get back together?"

She kisses his forehead, wishing the solution were that simple, and fairly certain that if she asked, he would indeed quit, but that is not what she wants him to do. He did, after all, offer to go be a cashier at a grocery store and work part time if it meant she'd take him back.

"It is not just about him not spending time with me...I wanted him to be more involved in your life too. Go to all of your games and teach you the things about sports that I cannot."

"I don't know about that...I kinda don't like it when he does come to my games."

"Why not?!" She asks, completely surprised.

"I get nervous. I don't want to screw up in front of him and I don't think I play as good then."

"Oh...I did not know that...I just thought that since he was into sports, he could show you."

"I guess it would be nice if we could play catch at home...do you think he knows how to throw a football like they do on TV? Make it spiral?"

"First of all, a 'football' is not thrown...it is kicked," she says with a wink. "But da, I recall him teaching your Uncle Kwame and Uncle Ma-Ti how to throw an American football in 'a perfect spiral' as he said."

"Cool."

His yawn makes her yawn reflexively.

"Are you still tired? I know you were napping in the waiting room, but it was a bit noisy so I am sure it was not a deep sleep."

"Yeah, I'm tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

"Were you scared?"

"No...just kinda sad...back when I thought you and Dad didn't want me. I cried a lot and that kept me from sleeping."

She scoops him up and sets him in her lap, even though he's getting too big for that, she still sees him as her baby boy and is upset that he thought that way and felt that pain. She cradles him in her arms and rocks him.

"I hate that you felt that way. I never want you to think that we do not love you...even when you are a teenager and hate us because we will not let you go somewhere or because we do not allow you to take the car."

He chuckles at the perceived silliness of her statement.

"Ooookay Ma, whatever you say."

"I think maybe you should go push those two chairs together and sleep some more?"

He covers his mouth as he yawns again.

"I wanna be awake when Dad wakes up."

"I will wake you when I notice he is waking up," she has already carried him over to one of the empty chairs and pushes another over for him to put his feet up on.

"Spasiba," he mumbles, already half asleep.

Hearing him thank her in her native language makes her smile more than she thought it would. She returns to her seat next to Wheeler and runs the back of her fingers down his cheek, careful to avoid the cut that has been stitched up.

"What happened to us Yankee? Has my need to always be right blinded me to the way things really were? Were you really just a hard worker and I the selfish one for wanting you all to myself? Am I strong enough to ask you these questions when you are awake? Wake up and maybe we will find out. Please, just wake up."

She doesn't even try to hide the tears that are falling, not even when Dr. Owens comes in to see if he has woken up. At least he has the sense to not ask her if she's ok. Linka wasn't sure she could give an answer.

"His vitals all look good. It shouldn't be long before he wakes up. I'm going home for the night, but I left specific instructions for them to page me if there is any decline in his condition. I'm optimistic he's going to be just fine though."

"Thank you Dr. Owens."

"Chad, remember?"

"Sorry...Chad."

He nods towards Mikey,

"The kid has the right idea...why don't you put your head down and get some sleep too?"

"I want to be awake when he wakes up...I told Mikey I would wake him when his father started to come to."

"Ok...just remember to take care of yourself," the doctor advises.

"I will, thank you."

Once the doctor leaves, she returns her attention to Wheeler.

"It is not fair that you get to catch up on your sleep while I have to worry about you now instead of worrying about Mikey. Wake me when you wake up Yankee moy."

She takes the doctor's advice and lays her head down on Wheeler's bed, closing her eyes as she takes his hand and laces her fingers with his.

* * *

She wakes up when she feels his hand squeeze hers and she realizes he is waking up.

"Michael! He is waking up!"

The boy sits upright, her words waking him faster than usual. Normally, he is a slow riser, yet another similarity he shares with Wheeler. He is quickly standing on the other side of the bed next to his father.

Wheeler opens his eyes slowly, blinking as the room comes into focus.

"Hi," Linka smiles down at him.

"Hey."

"Welcome back."

"What happened?" He asks.

"You do not remember? You were hit by..."

"Plunder! Mikey! What happened? Is he safe?"

"You saved him," she says.

"How is he?"

"Why do you not ask him yourself?"

"Hi Dad," Mikey says, from the other side of the bed.

"Hey buddy! Are you ok?!"

"Well, I'm not the one in the hospital, soooo..."

"You see that? He gets that from you Babe!" Wheeler accuses.

"I think not! Those smart aleck remarks are all you!" She counters.

"Are you fighting again?" Mikey asks.

"Nyet, we are only teasing. No more fighting...right Yankee?"

It takes him a bit to catch on to what she's implying.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. No more fighting."

"Good...when will Gram be here?" Mikey asks.

"Soon sweetie."

"Can I wait outside by the fountain?"

"Nyet...stay here."

"Aww man, I promise I won't leave with any strangers! I just hate hospitals!"

"Don't argue with your Ma," Wheeler says. "You're not getting out of either of

our sights until you're 30!"

Linka is pleased that Wheeler has actually sided with her for once and put his

foot down with Mikey. She runs her fingers through his hair and jokes,

"Your helmet must not have done its job...I think you just agreed with me on

something! Does your head hurt?!"

"My head is just fine...I came to my senses when reality, not Plunder's car, hit me a few days ago."

She smiles at him, but soon their attention turns to their son when he exclaims,

"GRAM!"

The young boy launches out of his seat and into his grandmother's arms.

"You had me so worried young man!" She then looks to her son in the hospital

bed. "You too, slightly older young man!"

"Sorry Ma...I'm fine though."

"If you call a ruptured spleen 'fine'," Linka points out.

"Oh? I guess I'm gonna need you to fill me in on what's wrong with me," Wheeler says.

"Medically, that is...I'm well aware of my mental deficiencies."

"You said it, not me," Linka says, trying to lighten the mood and ignore what he is obviously talking about.

He smiles back at her, then winces in pain because of the bruise on his cheek.

"I will need to be filled in too," Mrs. Wheeler says as she approaches Linka and gives her a half hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you doing dear?"

"Much better Kathy, now that Mikey is back and I know that Jason is going to make a

full recovery," Linka replies.

"Yes, all my prayers have been answered," the older woman says. "So what is the extent of his injuries."

"Well he got hit by a car, fortunately not at full speed, but the force of the impact threw him over the top of the car and to the ground. Thankfully his helmet protected his head. The bruise on his cheek is from his face hitting the inside of it when he hit the ground...despite the cushioning inside, the force was still hard enough to cause bruising. Unfortunately, his body did not have such protection. When he hit the ground, there was internal damage. His spleen ruptured. He was very lucky that he got here when he did...if they had not been able to get him into surgery to control the bleeding...a few more minutes..."

"We'd be having a completely different conversation," Kathy finishes.

"Da."

"Well thank God it didn't come to that."

"Da...he no longer has a spleen, but at least he is still with us."

"Ya wouldn't know it though, since you two are talkin' about me like I'm not here!" He says.

"Sorry," Linka says, patting his arm. "I just know how concerned your mother must be...we mothers have to stick together."

He smiles and winks at her, letting her know that he was only teasing.

Mikey looks up from the magazine he had been looking through to distract himself and asks,

"Are you going to take me to your house Gram?"

"Michael, let your grandmother visit for a bit," Linka admonishes. "Do you not

think she would like to make sure your father is ok? And maybe yell at him for

being so stubborn and going after Plunder by himself?"

"Yes, about that...what were you thinking! You could have been killed by that

madman!"

"I wasn't alone. Cap was there. I had to do something. That madman had my son and I didn't know what he planned on doing. You know how it is Ma...when you're a parent, you put your kid above all else."

"True...that Plunder character is lucky I can't get to him! I'd have a few

things to say!"

"He's in this hospital...heavily guarded. I do not know if it is to make sure he

does not escape or to make sure I do not go into his room and strangle him

myself!" Linka says.

"And I'd be right behind you ready to take my turn!" Kathy adds.

"Let this be a lesson to you son...don't ever piss off your Ma or Gram!"

"Jason! Language!" The two women say at once.

"See, laid up in the hospital and I still get yelled at."

"No fighting, remember?" Mikey reminds his parents.

The adults all chuckle and Wheeler stifles a yawn.

"You should get your rest sweetie," his mom says as she kisses his forehead. "You too Linka...I know you probably do not want to be away from Mikey, but he can spend the night at my place so you can get a full night of sleep. I am sure you have not slept much these last few days."

"You are correct, I have not...but I also never want to be away from him," Linka says as she wraps her arms around her son and holds him tightly while kissing the top of his head.

"Maaaaa," Mikey protests.

"But I know he does not like being in this hospital and I do not want to leave Wheeler here alone, so I will be by later tonight to pick him up. You could take him to our house and stay the night if I am home late...or you can leave him in the care of Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti."

"Aunt Gi and Uncle Kwame and Ma-Ti are there?!" Mikey asks excitedly.

"Da, they came all this way to make sure you were ok."

"Cool!"

"Ok, I will take him to your place. At least then I will be able to help Gi with dinner. Take your time here," Kathy says, knowing that even though her son and daughter in law have had their troubles, they still care deeply about each other...and if something good could come of this whole ordeal, maybe this is the time for it.

"Ok, that will work out nicely," Linka says.

"Come on Mikey, Goodnight Jason, get your rest so you can heal quickly and get out of here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bye Dad," Mikey says as he carefully hugs Wheeler. "Love you."

"Love you too buddy," Wheeler says as he puts his arm around his son and kisses the top of his head. "Be good for Gram."

"I will."

The two parents watch as their son happily chatters away with his grandmother as they leave, as if these last two days never happened. They certainly didn't seem to be as hard on him as it was on them.

Linka sighs heavily as she plops down in the chair next to Wheeler's bed.

"You look like hell, Babe."

"Gee, thank you so much."

"You shoulda went home with them and got some sleep," he tells her.

"Then who would keep an eye on you and make sure you do not give the staff a hard time?"

"I can't give them trouble if I'm asleep."

"Then sleep. I will leave once you are resting."

He smiles and holds out his hand to her, which she takes.

"Everything is gonna be alright. Mikey is fine. Plunder is going back to prison. I'm gonna live...good news for me...not so good news for you," he jokes.

Even though she knows he's joking, she doesn't find it funny.

"Do not even joke about that Wheeler. I do not know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Moved on...it's not like I was a part of your life anymore. You would have been sad, but you would have been mourning the man you once loved...I'm not that guy anymore."

"Oh? You are not my best friend? The father of my child? My first love? I think you are still all of those things...and I do not want to lose you."

"I thought you already did?"

"I do not want to lose you _permanently_ ," she clarifies.

"Well...thanks for caring still...and staying here."

"I know Mikey has a fear of hospitals...and I know who he gets it from."

"I'm not afraid...I just...hate them!"

"Which is why I did not want to leave you here alone," she says.

He offers her a smile of thanks.

"Being here reminds you of your father, da?"

"We spent a lot of time here when he was sick...dying."

"Da."

"Just lots of bad memories at this place I guess."

"It is where Mikey was born."

"Yeah...also where we lost two babies before him and were told you couldn't have kids and we needed to stop trying."

"Da...but then we had 'Michael the Miracle'."

He smiles and nods his head.

"Wheeler, I think we need to tell him why he is our only child."

"Why? Don't you think he's too young? And what's it matter now? Not like we're a family any more."

"We _ARE_ still a family...but I think he should know because of the things Plunder told him."

"What did he tell him?" Wheeler asks, his anger starting to show.

"When he took him, he filled his head with all sorts of lies...he was trying to turn Mikey against us...to make him believe that we did not care about him and that Plunder was his friend, that he cared. He told him that HE was the reason we got a divorce...that everything was perfect before Mikey was born...that we resented him because we had to leave the Planeteers when I got pregnant and that we did not have any more kids because we regretted having the first one."

"That son of a bitch! None of that is true! We didn't leave the Planeteers because you got pregnant. The Planeteers were no longer needed when we put all the Eco Villains out of commission! We weren't even Planeteers anymore when you got pregnant! We'd been married and off Hope Island for at least two years!" He says angrily.

"I know that, and you know that, but Mikey did not...and I told him that...but I did not tell him why he is an only child...I just did not know how...or if I should. And I did not want to do it without talking to you first."

"Why don't we tell him together? And we can kinda make it a kid friendly explanation," he suggests.

"Da...but make it clear that if we could have had more, we would have...and that we wished we could have had more that were just like him."

"Good idea."

"He would have made a good brother," she muses.

"Yeah."

"Like Mishka was to me...most of the time."

"You know, I never wished I had siblings," he admits.

"Really? You were never lonely as a child?"

"Yeah, sometimes, but I had cousins and other kids in the apartment to play with. My childhood was so crappy though, I wouldn't have wished that on another kid...it was hard enough taking care of myself and worrying about my mom...I wouldn't have wanted a sibling to have to keep my dad away from...but now...I guess it would have been nice to have siblings...so Mikey would have cousins...I mean, cousins that were close by. Why don't you take him to visit Mishka so he can get to know his cousins?"

"He would not want to go to Russia...that is another lie Plunder told him...that I was going to move him there."

"What about that cabin we went to on our honeymoon?"

"What about it?"

"I think Mikey would enjoy that. Spending a week or so there with Mishka and his family...didn't it have like, six rooms?"

"Da."

"And we made use of all of them," he adds, making her blush and smile at the memory. "I bet he'd like the ice fishing...and maybe if he sees how well his cousins can speak English, he'll be more interested in learning Russian so he can communicate both ways."

"Maybe...but I do not think he will enjoy himself without you there. He hardly knows Mishka and he is so shy around people he does not know."

"Well this is his chance to know him better...and you'll be there. He'll be fine."

"Would you come with us?"

"Umm...I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Oh...why?"

"Uh, you haven't told Mishka about what's going on? The divorce? You think he's gonna welcome your asshole ex husband with open arms? I just got hit by a car and lived...I'm not so sure I can survive 'pissed off big brother'."

"He does not know."

"You didn't tell him?!"

"Nyet...I could not."

"Didn't want to hear him say 'I told you so'?"

"Nyet, it would not be like that. He always liked you...I did not know how to tell him...I did not want him to think badly of you...he probably would have blamed me and asked me what **_I_** did wrong."

"And so you would just tell him, 'nothing' and then tell him it was all me."

She shakes her head.

"I have been thinking...what _DID_ I do wrong? It was not all you. I..."

She does not get to complete her thought as her phone rings. She looks at the display.

"It is your mother."

He nods, understanding that she needs to answer it.

"Hello Kathy...He was? How is he now?...Oh, I see...Ok...Tell him I will be there soon...That is ok...Thanks for calling."

She hangs up the phone.

"Mikey fell asleep on the car ride home and had a bad dream. Your mom says he has seemed uneasy since he woke up and keeps asking how long I am going to be here."

"You better go then."

"Are you going to be ok here? I was going to stay until you fell asleep."

"I'll be fine. I'm not gonna be awake much longer. I think the pain meds are kicking in again. He needs you more than I do."

She stands up, brushes his hair back, and kisses his forehead.

"Rest. I will be back first thing in the morning to yell at you for nearly getting yourself killed."

"M'kay," he says, closing his eyes, sleep coming faster than he expected.

She caresses his cheek, noting the stubble that has grown over the last few days and bends once more to press her lips to his.

"Love you," he mumbles sleepily.

She doesn't know if he realizes what he's saying or if the drugs have him confused. She figures it doesn't matter.

"Love you too," she whispers next to his ear and then leaves.

* * *

Wheeler wakes to find a doctor in his room reading his chart.

"Mr. Wheeler, I'm Dr. Owens. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car."

"So as well as can be expected then?"

"Yeah."

"I was your surgeon. I hope I didn't disturb you. I was just checking your vitals and making notes on your chart," the doctor explains.

"No, you didn't wake me. Pain meds just wore off."

"I see you're due for another dosage in an hour. I can move that up if you'd like?" The doctor offers.

"Nah, I'm ok."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to check you for any concussion symptoms," Dr. Owens asks.

"Sure, whatever you gotta do to get me a clean bill o' health."

After a quick exam and determining that Wheeler had a mild concussion, the doctor casually asks,

"So how'd you convince your wife to leave?"

"Umm, our kid needed her...and it's ex wife actually."

"Really?! Wow, I wish my ex-wife cared about me like that. If I had life threatening injuries, mine would probably be trying to stop the surgeons from saving me...I thought we were gonna have to let yours scrub in and assist! She did NOT want to leave your side."

Wheeler smiles weakly.

"She's kinda a control freak. She might have taken you up on the offer to assist...and then she would have told you how to do it!"

The doctor chuckles.

"Well, anyway, it's nice to see a divorced couple that doesn't hate each other's guts."

"Yeah."

"Your son is doing ok then? After the whole kidnapping incident?"

"Yeah, physically he's fine. He had a nightmare last night apparently. That's why Linka left."

"I'm sorry to hear that he's having a hard time...but it's good that she went home. She needed to take some time for herself."

Wheeler nods.

"Is there a reason you've taken such an interest in my wife's well being?"

"I thought you said she was your ex-wife?"

"She is...but I still don't like it when other guys pay so much attention to her. We've _JUST_ split."

"Well you don't need to worry. You see, the reason my wife and I split was because I stopped loving her...and women in general."

"Oh...OH!" Wheeler's eyes widen as the realization hits him.

"Don't get me wrong, your ex wife is very attractive, but I couldn't help but notice the bags under her eyes...the redness. I'm sure she cried a lot when your son was missing...and she also cried a lot at your bedside when we allowed her in to see you after surgery...for what it's worth."

"Yeah well...she's always been a caring person...always worrying about me...even before we were together. I wouldn't look too much into it...and I'm not gonna get my hopes up."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to. I just thought it was sweet...I didn't know you weren't married anymore. Would have never guessed. There was just so much love in her eyes...maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic and was seeing what I wanted to see. This job can be kind of depressing at times...I guess I just try to see the bright spots."

"Years ago, I would have told you that what you saw was true...recently however...like I said, she was just worried...she's had a rough few days."

"Well, speaking of..." the doctor nods towards the door. "Good morning Linka."

"Good morning Chad," she turns her attention to Wheeler. "What are you doing up? You are supposed to be resting!"

"Me?! You're the one that's here at 5am! Didn't you sleep?"

"I did."

"How long?"

"Long enough! Stop interrogating me! You are the one who needs rest."

"Your buddy Doctor Chad here was just checkin' me out. All good, right?"

"I'm satisfied," the doctor says. "If you start feeling dizzy or nauseous from the concussion, let one of the nurses know. I made a note on your chart that it was ok to give you something to help relieve that."

"Ok, thanks. So when can I go home?"

"Oh that's going to be a few more days...at least."

"I promise, I can lay in bed at my own place and sleep all day."

"Yes but...there are still things that you can't do on your own...which is why you need to be here where there is a whole staff of people who can make sure you make it back to bed after a trip to the bathroom, people who can bathe you, bring you food..."

"If you can call it food..." Wheeler grumbles.

"Sorry Mr. Wheeler...I just can't let you go on your own...if you were to over do it and reinjure yourself, you could do some serious internal damage and no one would know until it was too late."

"Yeah, yeah...I know. I just hate this place...no offense."

"I understand. I wish I had better news for you. It's just a few more days...a week at the most."

"Great."

"Well, I gotta go ruin more people's mornings...I'll check back in a few hours."

"Do you have a few minutes? I can walk with you down the hall if you're in a hurry," Linka asks.

"Sure, I can make time for you."

If the doctor hadn't admitted that he was not into women, Wheeler would be jealous.

Linka returns a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"You're wasting your time Babe."

"What?"

"With the doctor."

"I thought we had a very productive conversation actually."

"Look, I don't wanna see you get your hopes up and end up getting hurt."

"Oh?"

"Your buddy Dr. Chad is gay."

"Da...I know...I figured it out...what does that have to do with anything?"

"Weren't you trying to hook up with the doc?"

"Nyet! Bozhe moy Wheeler! You are acting like you are 17 again!"

"Sorry...so what's with the secret chat and big smile?"

"I do not know that I want to tell you now," she says stubbornly, but with a hint of a smile.

"Well, this morphine machine is gonna shoot me up again in about a half hour...which means you've got maybe 40 minutes of me being coherent, so if you plan on telling me, better do it quick!"

"I asked Chad if you would be able to be released if you had 24 hour care, and he said that he'd still rather you stayed in the hospital, but he would consider it a suitable option and was open to agreeing to let you go home."

"You are gonna have a nurse stay with me? Wow...I have to admit Babe...that's very big of you...I guess jealousy is no longer a problem for you..."

"Nyet Wheeler, not a nurse...not a real one anyway... ** _I_** will be the one taking care of you."

"Oh! Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course...I know how much you want out of here...plus I am sure Mikey will love to help out...and your mom."

"I am NOT letting her give me a sponge bath."

"I think there are some things that would be better left to let someone else handle."

"Someone like you?"

"Unless you have any other suggestions?"

"No, I'm good with that...it's uh...well...we're familiar with...things...and how they look now...as opposed to when I was a kid and..."

"Ok, Wheeler...I get your point," she laughs uncomfortably.

"Right...so how is Mikey? Did he sleep ok once you got home to him?"

"Da. It is a good thing I went home when I did though. Even the others were not able to distract him or ease his mind. I thought maybe once he got home and saw them, he would relax and feel safe. But when I got there, he was getting a bath to try and wake himself up because he did not want to go back to sleep. He wanted to sleep with me in our bed...but I hadn't done laundry...since we..."

"Yeah."

"So I stayed in his room with him."

"No wonder you're up so early...you still haven't gotten a full sleep."

"I slept a few hours in his bed."

"Not comfortably I bet."

"It was a bit crowded...but mostly I just wanted to watch him sleep...make sure he did not have any more nightmares."

"Did he?"

"Nyet."

"Having you close helped."

"He woke up a little after 4 and insisted I come back here. I told him I was going to, but at a more decent hour...I at least wanted to wait until Gi or one of the boys was up to watch him. The others are still on their time zone so they were up early too and now here I am. He wanted me to be here before you woke up though...he said it would be better if you did not wake up alone."

"I wasn't alone...I had Dr. Chad! You really didn't have to be here though. You should take time for yourself and sleep."

"I told you when I left last night that I would be here first thing in the morning...I meant it."

He winces as he moves over to make room for her.

"I know it's not much bigger than Mikey's bed, and I take up more space than him...but if you wanna try and sleep...I can share...the railings will make sure we don't fall out."

"That is nice of you to offer..."

"But?"

"But I do not want to make you uncomfortable or cause any pain to your injuries."

He looks over at the machine next to him and holds up his hand with the IV.

"I won't feel a thing in 10 minutes...and I'll be asleep five minutes after that. Come on...get comfy."

"Well...I am a little tired."

"A little? Don't lie, you're exhausted!"

"If I hurt you or you cannot sleep because you cannot get comfortable, you will tell me?"

"Nope...but get in here anyway," he says, pulling back the covers and wincing as he drops the rail.

She smiles and shakes her head at his stubbornness, unable to refuse his offer...partly because she really IS tired...but mostly she wants to cuddle. She misses it. She reaches behind her and pulls the rail up, securing them both.

"Comfy?" He asks as he puts his arm around her.

"Da, but are you ok?"

"Yeah, my incision is over here."

"I will be careful not to bump it...can I see it?"

"It's not sexy...pretty nasty actually...but I hear you were pretty much on the borderline of becoming an honorary member of the operating team, so maybe gross doesn't phase you?"

"Ah, I see Chad told you I was a little...concerned."

"A bit," he says, pulling down his gown to expose the incision.

"Eww. That is going to leave a mark," she says as she traces her finger lightly around it.

"Yeah...no more shirtless trips to the beach, except the privacy of Hope Island. At a public beach, I'll scare away all the kids and the chicks...not that it matters."

"Well, for what it is worth, this chick does not scare easily."

"It's worth a lot."

He takes her hand in his and kisses it, more specifically, the engagement and wedding rings.

"Does this mean...?"

"Oh, umm, they gave me your personal belongings." She pulls the necklace out from under the collar of her shirt, revealing his Planeteer and wedding rings. "Do you want these back?"

"Yeah, sure...you gonna keep these?" He asks, holding up her hand.

"I can put them back on the necklace you had them on if you want...or I can hang onto them so we do not risk them getting lost in the hospital."

"I like that idea better."

He releases her hand and she drops it right back to trace his incision again.

"The scar will fade after a while...and think of it this way...it is not a blemish...it is a permanent reminder of how much you love your son and the lengths you will go to in order to keep him safe."

"Yeah well...I wasn't going to let Plunder tear my family apart...I did a good enough job of that myself."

"Wheeler...I was too harsh on you before. I know I placed the blame on you...but you need to stop placing it on yourself. I am at fault too...you were right...I should have told you what was wrong...how I was feeling...given you a chance to change. I just...you know I am bad at communicating...of being honest with my feelings."

"That's not completely true...I knew you had feelings for me...I never doubted it...even when you tried to hide it, you didn't need to say anything, I could just tell...which is why I should have known when you were unhappy...and I should have known why...and maybe I did, subconsciously, I just didn't want to admit it. I never wanted to be the reason for your unhappiness, so I was in denial."

"Ssh...we do not need to talk about this now. Can we just lay here?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want to sleep...and I want you to get your rest too."

The morphine machine beeps and dispenses his medicine.

"I think you're about to get your wish."

She lifts her head up off his chest and kisses his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Yankee."

He turns his head and kisses her forehead.

"Back at'cha Babe."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And if you want to read something without having to wait for an update, since we just had the Kentucky Derby last weekend, check out one of my old fics, "Wheeler and Linka Get Lucky in Kentucky." It's about...well, I think the title sums it up. A really lucrative day at the track! $$$ Shameless plug. I probably should have re-read it before I recommended it. It's from so long ago, it's probably not my best work. Oh well, it's Wheeler and Linka fluff. That's all anyone wants anyway! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm the worst. Sorry for the absence. Summer has been keeping me busy. I'm ready for colder temps, no yard work, and no reason to go outside!**

 ** **Thanks to LouiseX for proofing and the occasional friendly reminder about what a slacker I am being!****

* * *

A few hours later, the pair is awoken by Dr. Owens.

"Sorry to wake you."

"That is ok, is there something you needed?" Linka asks as she climbs out of the bed and runs her fingers through her hair to smooth it out.

"I'm afraid I have bad news."

"What is it?" Her voice now taking on a concerned tone.

"You're going to have to catch up on your sleep in a more comfortable bed," the doctor says as he produces discharge papers.

"Chad! My man! You were able to come through for me!" Wheeler exclaims.

"Linka is pretty convincing. I kinda feel bad for you. I get the feeling she is impossible to say no to."

"You have no idea!"

"How about a little more appreciation and a little less smart ass, Yankee? I'll ask the doctor to rip up those papers," she says.

"And I'll listen," Dr. Owens replies.

Wheeler holds up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok…thanks for agreeing to take care of me, Babe. Where do I sign?"

Wheeler is anxious to get the process started before anyone has the chance to change their minds. He begins to feel more relaxed that this is actually happening as the doctor finishes up removing his IV and disconnecting him from the vitals monitor.

"Ok, you're all set. Remember. Take it easy. Anything more than just sitting or laying down could cause more damage. For the next week, no activity. You can start doing light activities like going for walks in a week. I want to see you for a follow up in two weeks."

"Deal. I've been very busy for most of my adult life. I'm looking forward to some downtime."

"I hope you mean that and aren't just trying to convince me," Dr. Owens says.

"I do. Just one question…does the 'sitting' rule apply to sitting on bleachers? My son has a soccer game on Saturday."

"As long as you are not one of those parents that jump up and down and act like a fool."

"Perhaps Mikey should skip his game this weekend. You cannot possibly keep a promise to NOT act like a fool," Linka says smugly.

"Heeeey!"

"I mean it Mr. Wheeler. If you so much as raise your hands above your head too quickly, you could do some serious damage."

"I promise. I will sit there and at the most yell, 'Go Mike!' I will have no reason to jump up and yell at the ref because I know nothing about the rules of soccer so I'll be on my best behavior. Plus I'll have nurse Linka there to keep me in line."

"You believe him?" Dr. Owens asks Linka.

"I believe he very badly wants to see his son play soccer so he will behave himself," she says with a smile directed at Wheeler.

"That's right, doc."

"Ok then. I'll see you in two weeks…and if it's sooner than that, you owe me a drink," he says with a wink.

"Uh…sure. Ok."

"I'll send someone in with a wheelchair to spring you loose. Are you ok to get dressed on your own or do you need help?"

"I'm good. I'm sure my new nurse will be more than capable of helping, if needed."

After Dr. Owens has left the room, Wheeler looks at Linka with wide eyes and asks,

"Was he hitting on me?"

"Get over yourself, Yankee," she chuckles.

Wheeler swings his legs off the bed and attempts to stand, a bit wobbly and causing Linka to reach out to steady him.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? Perhaps one more day here would not be a bad idea?"

"No, I want out. I'm fine. Just a little shaky from being off my feet for so long and still feeling foggy from the morphine." He looks up at the clock. "Judging by the time, I got a dose right before the doctor came in. I'm feeling it starting to take affect."

"What can I do to help?"

"Are my clothes in the closet?"

"Da, I will get them."

She brings over a shirt and running pants that she had brought from home for him. She figured he'd want something comfortable to lounge around in.

"Thanks."

He tries to reach behind him to pull the ties of his hospital gown, but she catches him wincing.

"Here, let me do that. You are not supposed to be stretching. Keep your arms down."

She gets the ties loosened and pulls the gown off, forgetting he's not wearing anything underneath.

"Oh!"

He gives her a full toothed grin.

"Would you mind starting with the boxers and pants before my wheelchair arrives? I'd rather not have them open the door and find me standing here with my dick out…especially if Dr. Chad comes back!"

"Bozhe moy, Wheeler. The words that come out of your mouth sometimes…"

"It's the drugs talking."

She bends down to place his boxers closer to his feet so that he does not have to step too high.

"Lift your left foot. Now your right."

He listens to her instructions and reaches out to brush his fingers through her hair as she pulls his boxers up. He tugs gently so she looks up at him. She finds the silliest expression on his face.

"I swear to God Wheeler, if you say what you are thinking, I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Leave you here," she threatens as she grabs his pants from the bed and taps his leg to indicate she needs him to lift his foot.

He wasn't taking her threats seriously and decided to say it anyway.

"While you're down there…"

"That is it. I am taking you to your mother's for her to watch you!"

"Whoa! I was just gonna suggest you put my socks on too," he says as he hands her the articles of clothing in question. "Damn Babe, get your mind out of the gutter. I gotta take it easy. You're gonna have to wait a few weeks until you can have your way with me."

After she finishes with his socks, she stands up and shakes her finger at him.

"I should have asked the doctor to prescribe me some extra strength headache medicine before I suggested doing this."

She puts his arms through the sleeves of his t-shirt and then pulls his shirt over his head to finish up dressing him.

"Well that was different. I'm used to you taking my clothes off, not putting them on," he says as he sticks his tongue out at her.

"Will you stop?!" She says, trying to cover her laugh.

Just then, there is a knock at the door. Linka opens it to find a young man in scrubs with a wheelchair.

"I'm here for Mr. Wheeler."

"Good thing you knocked, buddy!" Wheeler snickers.

"Just shut up and get your ass in that chair, Dopey!"

"Oooh, her bedside manner is terrible, am I right?" He says to the poor hospital worker. "Guess my insurance found me the cheapest in home care they could find."

"You need to get home and into bed. The longer you try to stay awake on the morphine, the weirder you get," she admonishes.

"And now she's trying to bed me! Maybe it's not such a bad insurance company after all. I could do worse, eh? She's cute."

"Uh, yes sir."

"Hey, back off. That's my wife!"

"Ignore him," Linka says to the young man, apologetically.

"Right, EX wife. Sorry."

"Stop talking, Lyubov."

"That means 'Love,'" Wheeler says, looking behind him to the guy steering him down the hallway, to the elevators.

"Umm. Cool."

"You better not say anything suggestive in front of Mikey."

When he doesn't respond, she leans forward to look at him, finding his eyes closed.

"At least the drive home will be quiet!"

Once they reach the parking lot, Linka pulls her car around and the hospital worker helps her guide a half conscious Wheeler into the front seat.

"Do you have someone who can help you when you get home?" He asks.

"Yes, some of our friends have been staying with us. His two best friends will be able to get him out of the car and into a bed."

"Ok…good luck with him!" He says with a smile.

"Thank you. I will need it!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**What better way to spend a sick day (well, sick week...but this is the first time I felt like getting on a computer in a few days)? I know I've said it before, I'm sorry for being a slacker. Thanks to those who've checked in and thanks to the "guest" reviewers, who I can't send a more personal response to, but I do appreciate you taking the time to offer your kind words.**

* * *

Later that evening, Wheeler and Linka are relaxing on the couch.

"It's too bad the others had to leave so soon," Wheeler says.

"Da, but I understand they all have other commitments to honor. Gi offered to cancel her speech at the summit in order to stick around to help, but I could not ask her to do that. I can take care of you just fine by myself."

"You're the only one I want taking care of me anyway."

She blushes and changes the subject.

"When do you want to talk to Michael about all the lies Plunder told him?"

"No sense in putting it off. The sooner we can put all of this behind us, the sooner we can move on," he says.

"Good point."

Wheeler calls out to him,

"Hey Mike come have a seat. Your Ma and I wanna talk to you."

The boy comes down the stairs to see what his parents want.

"Is this about the divorce?" He asks glumly. "Because I was thinkin you two seem to be getting along just fine and should probably call it off. Is that what you were thinkin'?"

"Uhh...actually your Ma was tellin' me some of the things that Plunder told you. I know she cleared up most of it but there are a few more things we think you should know."

"Oh. Bad things?"

"Nyet. Just things that we did not want to tell you until you were old enough. We still think that it is too soon and you may not understand, but because of what Plunder told you, we want you to know the truth."

"Ok."

Wheeler starts the explanation.

"The biggest lie he told you was that we didn't want you. We wanted you so bad. You see, we had been trying for a while to start a family...and there were a few...incidents."

"What do you mean?"

"Babe? Got any better way to explain?"

She sighs.

"Just the truth. I was pregnant twice before you. We lost both of them shortly after finding out. The doctor ran some tests and told us that it would be very unlikely that I could ever carry a baby full term. There was nothing I had done to cause this and no consequences from stuff that happened as Planeteers, it was just nature. We thought our chances of having a family were gone and we were devastated. Of course there were other options like getting a surrogate or adoption..."

Mike cuts her off.

"I'M ADOPTED?!"

"Nyet!" She quickly clarifies. "I am just trying to say that despite what Plunder told you, we REALLY did want a child. We did not see it as a burden or the end of our happiness together."

"We didn't want to risk losing another baby because it's really rough. Even though we never got to hold those babies or even see them in an ultra sound, as soon as we found out, we loved them. So we were really careful not to get pregnant again. I mean REALLY careful. When we found out that your Ma was pregnant with you, it was impossible to believe. As happy as I was, I was trying not to get my hopes up. After all, the doctors said it wasn't likely you'd make it past the first trimester...but you did. And we had hope. But then, I started to worry about how we would handle it the further along she got and then what if the worst happened? She was getting bigger. She could feel you moving inside her. We heard your heart beat and saw your little hands and feet as you were growing into a little person. Then I could feel you kicking if I put my hand on her stomach. Now things were getting more real. We started to relax and believe that our little miracle was going to be ok."

"That is what you are Michael. Our miracle. There has never been a moment when we ever regretted having you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to us and the only reason why we never had more was because...well, we did not think we could ever have _**one**_. We did not decide to not have anymore children because we regretted having one. It is just not possible. Miracles do not happen to the same people twice."

"Except they do," Wheeler says. "We got him back didn't we?"

"That had nothing to do with a miracle and everything to do with you doing everything you could to find him."

"Yeah Dad. You could have died trying to save me!"

"I know. And if I had to do it all again, I would. Because that's what parents do for their kids. The day you were born, happy and healthy, I let out a breath I'd been holding for nine months. It was the happiest day of my life."

"Not happier than your wedding day though, right?" Mikey says, trying to earn his dad some points with his mom.

"Yeah. It was. Because the day I married your mom, I thought I'd be with her forever. But obviously that's not how it worked out. But you...I know that you'll always be my son. And the day you were born, I realized I loved your Ma more than ever before. And I didn't think it was possible for me to love her anymore than I already did. You made my life so much better in so many ways. And I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make you doubt that. If I'd been a better father, Plunder wouldn't have been able to put all those doubts in your head. You would have known that he was full of it."

"I didn't want to believe him, but he was so convincing...I started to believe him. I know now though that he is a liar."

"Ok. Good. Because even if we could have more kids, what's the point? We already have a perfect kid, right Babe?"

"Da."

Wheeler continues,

"I was thinkin' that once I'm able to get up and start doing more, you could teach me some of those soccer moves. And then explain the rules? Maybe if I'm a good student, I can help your coach out...or at least know when I'm yelling at the ref that I have a good reason to!"

"You wanna learn soccer?"

"Yeah sure! And if you want, I can teach you some stuff about baseball?"

"Yeah! And I wanna learn how to throw a football in a spiral. Mom said you could teach me?"

"Definitely!"

"What about hockey? I kinda wanna learn to play that. We played it in gym class a few weeks ago and I scored a goal!"

"You did?! That's awesome! And of course I'll teach you all about it. I mean, you're half Russian...you're bound to be a natural at it!"

"Now if only the other half was Canadian...we would have a real super star on our hands!" Linka jokes.

"Hey! Americans can play hockey too!" He argues.

"Cool! And Ma can help teach you the soccer moves. She taught me."

"Really? Babe I didn't know you could bend it like Beckham!"

"It is simple physics Yankee. Velocity. Trajectory. A little bit of geometry, hitting the ball just right to get it to curve in the angle that you want it to go..."

"Wow. I don't know Mike. I might have a hard time dealing with your mom being better than me at sports."

"I am better than you in everything else. Why should sports be any different?" She teases.

He shoots her a glare, then gives her his best "pouty lip." He knows she could never resist it. She smiles in return.

"Speaking of...after gym class the other day, Geno asked me if I wanted to go to the park today play deck hockey with him and some of the other guys from school. He plays on the county ice hockey team! So can I?!"

After their ordeal, they are having a hard time letting him out of their sight.

"I will drive you," Linka says knowing that they can not be with him constantly.

"That's ok. Mario's mom said she'd pick me up if I was allowed to go. Besides you need to stay here with Dad in case he needs something."

"I'm not a total invalid! I can get my own glass of water and make my own sandwiches! You guys just won't let me!"

"It is part of my agreement with your doctor," she tells Wheeler before turning to address Mikey, "And if Mrs. Crosby has offered to take you, then you can go."

Mikey is already running out of the room to call his friend with the news.

"Remember your manners though!" Linka calls out.

Wheeler smiles at her.

"I'm glad he's getting on with things. Everything's back to normal. Mostly."

"Da. I should make him lunch before he goes. Do you want a sandwich as well?"

"Sure."

"Anything in particular?"

"Whatever you're making for him is fine."

She fixes lunch for her two boys and they eat it sitting on Wheeler's sofa sleeper. Wheeler is attempting to demonstrate to his son how to do a wrist shot.

"It would be easier if I showed you," Wheeler says, reaching for the hockey stick.

"NYET! Absolutely not! Sit back down! Not only could you hurt yourself, you could break something in the house! Come outside Michael, I will show you."

"REALLY?!"

"Da. You heard your father. You are half Russian. I know hockey. You will be a natural."

Wheeler listens to the sounds coming from outside. The sound of a ball hitting the garage door and their son exclaiming, "whoa!"

A vehicle pulls up and he can hear two women chatting and the voices of young boys greeting his son. A few moments later, Linka returns carrying a casserole dish.

"Mario's mother, Natalie, made us some baked ziti. That was thoughtful of her, nyet?"

"Da" Wheeler replies with a wink. "Depending on whether or not it's good. Crosby isn't a very Italian name."

Linka chuckles. "Funny. She said the same thing. But keep in mind that is her married name. She said her maiden name was Ciccone."

"Ah! Well now I know it'll be good!"

"Do you want some now?"

"Nah. That sandwich was enough. With the pain pills, I don't have much of an appetite. Save it for dinner. We can all eat together when Mikey comes home."

She smiles and nods, loving the idea of a family dinner, something that had been missing from their lives the last few years due to Wheeler's late hours at work.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope. Just for you to sit down and relax."

"I do not know how. I have not cleaned the house in almost a week!"

"Oh no!" He says sarcastically. "It looks fine...except for the bum hanging out in your living room. That guy needs a comb and a shave!" He adds, making fun of his appearance.

"I can get you a comb. And shave you if you'd like. Just let me get a bowl of water, I have shaving cream, and a razor..."

"Babe, honestly! I can get up and do those things for myself. Thanks though. But really. You're taking your nursing gig too seriously."

"Sorry. Am I hovering?"

"A bit...but I kinda like it. I just wish you'd park it. Let's watch tv or something. Any new chick flicks come out recently that you'd like to torture me with?" He Jokes.

"I am sure I could find one!"

"Actually, tell me about this wrist shot of yours. I heard a very impressed 10 year old. Sounds like it had some power too! Did you dent the garage door?"

"Nyet," she giggles sheepishly. "It is just something I learned from Mishka."

"I'm sure Uncle Mishka will be proud. Have you given anymore thought to going to visit?"

"Nyet. If Mikey seems interested we can talk about it. I do not think he will want to go without you though."

"I told you...I can't face your brother."

They had started to have this conversation in the hospital, but were interrupted by his mother's phone call concerning Mikey's nightmare.

"I am the one who should be ashamed to face him. I have failed at keeping my family together."

"Because of me," he says.

"I realize now that I was wrong to put all the blame on you. I did not do my part to try and fix things until I felt it was too late to fix it...and then I gave up. I thought walking away would be easier than trying to make it work."

"It's pointless now to place the blame. What's done is done. If Mikey won't go without me, I guess I can suck it up and go. After all, you said you wanted us to stay friends...as long as we are still civil towards each other, maybe Mishka won't hate me."

"Maybe we do not have to tell him?"

"You mean lie to him?"

"Nyet, I mean...never mind."

She stands up, indicating the end of their conversation.

"Linka, wait..."

But she's already left the room.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow you guys! What a response. It's been a long time since I've gotten that many reviews for one chapter. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy and motivated me to get some more out to you (although I took my good ol' time didn't I?). Much appreciation to you all and my on the spot proof reader, LouiseX who is ready at a moment's notice to have a look and find everything I've missed.** **Thanks to all of those who've dropped hints that I've been neglecting my readers! You all know who you are! ;)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to new reader, Regzlim.**

* * *

Linka gathers their lunch plates and takes them to the kitchen, and Wheeler gives up trying to push her for further explanation as to why she would not want to tell Mishka about the end of their marriage.

"I thought I told you to relax?" He asks as he watches her clean up their lunch dishes.

"When have I ever listened to you?" Is her snarky response as she disappears from view down the hallway.

A few minutes later, she returns with a bowl of water, a face cloth, women's shaving cream, and a pink razor.

"Oh hell no!" Wheeler protests.

"Oh hell da. I cannot look at that beard anymore! You do not even look like my husband!"

"I'm not," he quietly reminds her.

She ignores him.

"Hold this." She says, handing him the bowl.

She then moves to kneel beside him, taking the shaving cream, working up a lather in her hands, and spreading it over his face and neck.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this...with flowery smelling shaving cream and a freakin' pink razor no less!"

She begins at the cheek closest to her, carefully dragging the razor across his skin.

"Lift up your chin."

He does as he's told and she continues.

"You know a few days ago I wouldn't have trusted you with a razor so close to my neck," he teases.

"Hush. If I accidentally cut you because you are moving you will never let me hear the end of it!"

She finishes that side of his face, periodically dipping the razor in the bowl of water to clean it. She now has to move so that she is straddling him in order to do the other side.

He never takes his eyes off her face. Watching as she concentrates, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth slightly. She can feel his eyes looking straight through her. The feeling in the pit of her stomach is a familiar one.

An old one. It reminded her of before they were together. Anytime she was in this close proximity to him, trying to ignore the feelings he stirred up in her.

Trying to ignore him.

"Done," she says, taking the wet rag and wiping away any remaining lather. "And I do not see any blood. Plus now I can see your face!"

"Geez babe, it was just some stubble. Hardly a whole beard. But if you're happy, I'm happy," he says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am happy. For the first time in a long time."

He cups her cheek, drawing her towards him. Just as their lips meet, a wetness spreads between them. He had forgotten bowl he had been holding and it had now overturned in his lap.

"Shit!" He hisses. "Sorry!"

She hurries off him and comes back with a towel.

"I think most of it got on us. There is a little on the sheets though. Sorry," he says again.

"It is ok. Here," she hands him a dry towel. "Go change into some drier clothes and I will put the sheets in the wash. We will just move you to the bedroom while this dries out. Fortunately we got the worst of it and there is only a small damp spot on the cushion."

Once Wheeler has changed, he settles into the bed, and waits for Linka, who was taking care of cleaning up the fold out couch.

When she returns, she sits down on the bed, facing him, and holds out her hand to him.

"Nah uh. Last time you held out your hand like that for me to take something, I didn't like what I got," he says, referring to when she gave him back her engagement and wedding rings.

"You will not like these either...it is time for your antibiotics."

"You mean my horse pills."

"Do you want me to cut them up for you?" She asks patronizingly, as if she was speaking to a child.

"Gimme!"

That did the trick.

She smiles triumphantly.

"Knock it off," he pouts.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"That smile. That's your 'haha I won' smile. I know that look."

"You _should_ know that look…you see it all the time. I always win!"

"Nah. I just let you think you win. Happy wife, happy life."

She quirks her eyebrow at him.

"Oh. Right. Well...maybe I should have adopted that policy sooner."

"Wheeler I..."

"No, don't say it Babe. I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep bringing it up. You're going out of your way to take care of me and I keep making things awkward. Like what just happened out there in the living room...totally inappropriate of me. Sorry."

"I am not."

Her statement shocks him and he's not quite sure what to make of it.

"Huh?"

"You do not need to apologize. I am glad things are better between us. Almost like before," she says.

"Before, a little bowl of water wouldn't have stopped us. We would have just rolled over, kept kissing, took our clothes off, and tossed the empty bowl aside."

"I meant before we were together...how we would always be stopped by one thing or another."

Wheeler laughs softly.

"Yeah, you're right, it was always like that."

When Wheeler had cut her off earlier, she wasn't about to protest. She was going to confess something to him. But now she has lost her nerve. What if he gets mad at her for not telling him sooner? She decides the moment has passed. She'll tell him later. When the right opportunity presents itself.

"Can I get you anything else? It has been a while since you had a pain pill. Are you in pain?"

"A little sore...but nothing I can't handle. I think I'd rather not take them during the day because they make me so tired and all I wanna do is sleep. Then I feel like a zombie all day. At least if I'm just taking them at night, it's when I'm supposed to be sleeping. And that's when it hurts the most anyway, cuz I can't sleep on my side like I'm used to."

"Ok. If you are sure you do not need them...you are not just saying no to them for my sake are you?"

"No. I know these are nothing like what the Bliss did to you."

That reminds her.

"Plunder told Mikey I was a drug addict."

"That son of a bitch! Mikey didn't believe him though did he? I mean, once he figured out everything else Plunder said was a lie, he'd just assume that was too, right?"

"When he asked me about it, I could not lie. I told him what happened and how it happened. How you got me through it. He understands that I did not take them willingly."

"Good. Damn I wish I had killed Plunder. I couldn't risk hurting Mikey though."

"Nyet. He is not worth it. You would have got Mikey back only to be thrown in prison. That is not going to do him any good...or me."

"Oh?"

"Are you really surprised? Of course I do not want you gone from our lives. When I wanted my family back, I meant _ALL_ of them. It is bad enough you almost got yourself killed. I do not know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"Linka you gotta stop talking like that. Stop making me think that you still care and getting my hopes up."

"But I do care, Jason!"

"It's bad enough you're still wearing your rings. At the hospital, you said you just put them on because you didn't want them to get lost, but I notice you still have them on."

"Do you want me to take them off?"

"I never **_wanted_** you to take them off...but what's done is done."

"What if it was not?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're being more cryptic now than you were when we were teenagers and I had no idea what the hell you were thinking."

Here's the moment she's been waiting for...

"I have been trying to tell you this, but do not know how to say it."

She gets up from the bed and goes to her dresser to retrieve an envelope. She hands it to him and sits back down, facing him.

"What this?"

"Open it."

"The divorce papers? I don't get it? You're giving them to me again? Was something wrong with them the first time?"

"Da."

"Did I sign in the wrong spot?" He asks.

"Nyet."

"Then What? What's wrong with them?" He's getting frustrated about having to re-live one of the worst days of his life.

"The problem is...that I gave them to you in the first place."

She takes them from him and tosses them into the master bedroom's fireplace. She returns to him, takes his hand and links their fingers together before pointing his ring at the fireplace and whispering, "fire."

The red beam leaves his ring and ignites the paper.

"I was not sure that would still work," she admits.

For the first time since she told him she wanted a divorce, he is hopeful that their marriage can be salvaged.

"Gaia said we could use each other's rings because there was something special between us. A bond of love, but more importantly, trust. I still love you. And there is no one else that I trust more," he says.

She smiles warmly at his admission.

"Then I must be honest with you. When I left after you signed these, I did not go to the lawyer to file them as I had intended. I went to the office but could not find a parking space. I ended up parking down the block. In front of a church. Saint Ann's. My grandmother's name. It made me think of her. Then I recalled the date. It was her and my grandfather's anniversary. It would have been their 70th. I could not bring myself to end my marriage on the day that they started theirs. I went inside the church instead to light a candle for my grandparents and parents. As I knelt there reflecting, I kept thinking back to a conversation I had with Grandmuska. It was when I had told her that we were engaged. She told me how happy she was for me to have finally realized that I had found my Vladimir, meaning someone to spend my life with and who makes me happy like my grandfather did for her. She was so happy for me. For us. I really think that is why she lived as long as she did. She hung on until I was married. She told me she had worried after Mishka got married that I would not have anyone after she died. She takes full credit for me finally admitting my feelings for you, by the way."

Wheeler smiles. He always liked her grandma. He's liking her even more now.

"Soooo you were just going to wait another day to drop off the papers? Just as long as it wasn't on the same date as your grandparents' anniversary?"

"Da. I thought that is what I would do. While I was in the church though, silently conversing with Grandmuska, I asked her if I was making the right decision. I wished that she was there to talk to me. To guide me. I knew she would have wanted me to work things out with you, since she was your biggest fan, after all. And I kept thinking about what you had said. How you said you'd change. That you'd do what it took to work things out. I wanted so badly to believe you. I asked for a sign. Something, anything to make it clear as to what I should do. When I left the church, I ran a few errands. It was too soon to go get Mikey, but there was no point in going home. I would have no sooner gotten there and would have had to turn around and go back out to the school. So I stopped to get some coffee, all the while, I was thinking about whether or not I was making the right decision. Then when I got to the school and Mikey was missing...everything just stopped mattering. After he was safe and I left the hospital to come back here and get some rest, I saw the envelope with the divorce papers sitting on my dresser. That's where they were that night we made love. Our son was missing and that is what we did. The whole time, I was telling myself how wrong it was. The next morning, I told you how wrong it was. Yesterday though, all I could think about was how right it was. There is no one else in this world who could have made me forget the pain I was feeling. I realized that we were not wrong for doing what we did. We needed each other. We were there for each other. We are better together. Stronger as a pair. I am whole when I am with you. My family is you and Mikey. I could not go on without him. Nor could I go on without you. Plunder took half of my heart when he took Mikey. I almost gave the other half away when I walked away from you. Now the only question that remains is, can you ever forgive me?"

He has been hanging on every word she said, wondering if this was real or he was sleeping and hallucinating under the affects of pain killers.

"If we can both admit we were wrong, we can call it even. I obviously gave you reasons to make the decision for you to walk away easier. I told you I'd change. I'd make things better. I meant it. So if I keep my promise, will you stay?"

"Da, of course!"

He smiles widely, as does she, before falling into his open arms. He winces and lets out a small sound of discomfort when she bumps his incisions and jostles him around, causing his cracked ribs some discomfort.

She quickly pulls back and apologizes.

"Sorry!"

"I know how you can make it up to me."

He cups her cheek in his hand and pulls her towards him for a kiss, no interruptions.

She pulls back slightly and asks,

"Are you sure this does not hurt."

"Nothing I can't handle...besides, it's worth it," he says brushing his lips against hers. "And as long as I feel a little bit of pain, I know this isn't all a dream."

They kiss again, slowly, enjoying each other's presence, and being very attentive. She pulls back slightly and brushes her hand across his cheek.

"You have not kissed me like that in a long time...that was like how it was when we were first together," she says.

"Well this is us starting over. You need to get to know me again...and I need to sweep you off your feet like I used to. I let things get too routine. When I would come home from work and give you a kiss, my mind was still on work, not on what was right in front of me. I'll never be that guy again. I almost lost you. I could have spent the rest of my life never getting the chance to kiss you again and when I think of all those times I didn't appreciate what I had...I hate myself. Then I think about how badly all I wanted was to kiss you when we were teens...just the idea of getting a peck on the cheek from you would make my heart pound. I was an idiot for letting that feeling go...taking it for granted. But I'm never going to let that happen again. I'm going to savor every kiss like it's the first."

He demonstrates what he means by kissing her, once again, slowly and methodically, his hand now roaming over her torso.

"I love you," he says as he slips his hand under her shirt.

"And I love you...which is why we have to stop."

She puts her hand over his to prevent him from going any further.

"I don't see the logic in that statement," he says, leaning back into her to resume kissing her.

"You cannot do anything to risk hurting yourself any further. You have cracked ribs and are missing an internal organ, the wound is still healing externally and internally as well. The doctor said..."

"The doctor isn't here. He can't tell me what to do."

"I am here! I got you released on the condition that I would take care of you. And that means making sure you take care of yourself."

"I just want to get back to where we used to be...back to when everything was perfect."

"I want that too...and we will. But it will not happen overnight. There are still a lot of things we need to work out. And maybe it is best that we take things slowly. We already know that THIS works," she says, waving her hand over their prone bodies. "We need to work on just being together as husband and wife, not sex crazed teens."

"That'll come later?" He asks hopefully.

She chuckles at his eagerness.

"Da...after you are healed."

"So we have the whole house to ourselves...are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Wheeler! I just told you, you are in no condition..."

"To sleep?!" He interrupts her. "On the contrary, I'm in the perfect condition to sleep...get your mind out of the gutter Babe!"

"I..." she sighs and doesn't bother arguing. "You tricked me."

"I know you want me as much as I want you," he says with a wink.

"You know what I really want?" She asks, curling up against his side and putting her leg over his.

"What?" He asks, hoping that maybe she's reconsidering.

"To sleep...just as you suggested," she replies, winking back at him.

He shakes his head, resigning himself to the fact that she got him back by turning the tables on him.

"You really should get some sleep Babe. I know these last few days have been especially rough on you."

"Will you be sleeping too...I do not want to be asleep if you need me for anything."

"I need you to take care of yourself. If you're going to insist on taking care of me, I'm going to insist that you take care of yourself too."

"Wake me if you need anything. PLEASE do not try and do anything strenuous."

"I'm just gonna lay right here next to you, hold you in my arms, think about how lucky I am to get a second chance, and I'll get a nap too. Sleeping will be a lot easier knowing that I'll be waking up next to you."

"Da, I know what you mean."

She turns her head and lifts her lips towards him to kiss him. He returns her kiss and after she nuzzles back into his side, he keeps his head turned to keep his lips pressed to the side of her head.

"Sweet dreams Babe. I love you."

"I love you too. Always have, always will."

He smiles and closes his eyes, feeling her relax against him as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...you can thank LouiseX for the additional chapters that will be coming. I was going to end it here. She said you might want to know how they told Mikey. Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, happy 2019! Hope you all had good holidays. My New Year's resolution was to get a chapter posted...so here it is! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and nudges! Your encouragement means so much.**

* * *

A few hours later, Wheeler wakes up to find Linka still in his arms, curled against his side. He doesn't want to wake her because he knows she needs her rest, but he cannot stop himself from placing a kiss on top of her head. He didn't think he'd ever get this chance again. He thought he'd lost her, but she's giving him a second chance and he fully intends to make it count. He's never going to let her slip away again.

A little while later, when she starts to stir, he rubs her back to try and soothe her and keep her from waking up. She stretches and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck and presses her lips to his skin.

"You are awake already?" She asks.

"Me? All I do is lay around and sleep. You're the one who should be sleeping longer."

"I am fine. I feel good...great, actually. I have not felt this good in a long time," she admits.

"Me too."

She lifts her head to look up at him and he brings his lips down to hers for a tender kiss. When he attempts to deepen it, she pulls back.

"Sorry, I know you said you wanted to take it slow," he says.

"Nyet, it is not that...I just woke up...I...umm...dog breath," she says as she blushes and buries her face against his bare chest.

He chuckles.

"I know you want to start over, but I don' t think we need to go all the way back to the 'newly dating' days. Nothing to be embarrassed about." He gently lifts her chin to steer her lips toward him. "Now c'mere and let me nibble on that kibble!"

She laughs so hard she cannot even manage to stop long enough to kiss him.

"That was terrible. I do not even know why I am laughing."

He joins her in laughing and then takes advantage of her lowered defenses and tries to kiss her again. This time she does not pull away, but she does continue to laugh against his lips, as does he.

Linka's self consciousness is soon forgotten as they keep kissing slowly, reacquainting themselves with each other and the way they used to be. Wheeler eventually leaves her lips to kiss her neck, his hands finding their way under her shirt and letting them roam over her skin.

She allows him to pull her shirt up and over her head leaving her in only her bra and leggings before coming to her senses.

"Wheeler, we can not...you need to be fully healed."

"I don't plan on doing anything to hurt myself...this is all about you," he says, his hands continuing to roam. "And letting you know how I feel about you. How _YOU_ are my main focus. It's all about you."

She squirms beneath him as his lips pay attention to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. He remembers the first time he found it when they were much younger. It was their first time and he was doing all he could to make her feel special, relaxed, and wanting more. He doesn't know when he stopped doing that; when their love making became more of a routine and less of what it should be: him loving her and everything about her. She continues to writhe against him and make the most wonderful sounds that he's ever heard; sounds that he's heard many times before, but seem so much sweeter now.

"Mmm Jason," She hums, as her back arches.

He stops what he's doing and looks up at her.

"Babe?"

"Hmm?" She slowly opens one eye halfway to look at him and raises an eyebrow.

He sighs and smiles.

"I thought I lost you there for a sec."

"You will never lose me again...especially if you keep that up."

He smiles triumphantly as he nuzzles her cheek.

"Thanks...but I meant I thought you passed out."

"I think I may have had an out of body experience," she jokes. "It has been a while since that spot has had any attention."

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. I just realized how much I missed the sounds that you make. Why did I ever let that stop?"

"I do not want to focus on the rough patch that we had," she says sadly.

"I know that upping my make out game is not the only thing I need to do to prove myself to you...but after all the shit I've put you through and the stress of the last few days...I just...I wanted you to feel good."

"'Good' is an understatement."

He lowers himself on top of her, pressing her into the bed, but not putting all of his weight on her as he kisses her, their tongues mingling and teasing. She can also feel his erection through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. She wishes there was a way to relieve him of it. She REALLY wishes she could take him inside her, but his injuries are still too severe and the surgical incisions could not withstand the movement. She gently pushes him onto his side as she rolls with him.

"Be careful. Do not hurt yourself."

"I'm fine. Too happy to feel pain."

He pulls away slightly to allow them to catch their breath and rests his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispers.

"And I love you," she replies.

She moves to kiss his neck.

"Is this ok? It does not cause you to tighten your abdominal muscles and hurt?"

"It feels fine...great...but I'd rather do other things."

"I want that too," she says, kissing his chest.

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"I know…and I will be the bad guy and make sure we behave. But being like this with you again makes me forget all that I have said today," she says and then giggles like a shy school girl. "Actually, I think I have forgotten the last 10 years. I feel like we are back where we started, when all I wanted was to stay in bed with you all day."

She drapes her leg over his hip and holds him to her. Their bodies line up perfectly and fit flawlessly against each other like two puzzle pieces.

"I just need to have you beside me; to feel that connection. Can we just stay like this?"

"For as long as you want, Babe."

"Forever," she whispers against his neck.

"Forever sounds good to me," he replies, turning his head to kiss the top of hers. "You wanna hear something really funny?"

"Actually funny? Or 'Wheeler funny'?" She teases.

He chuckles and "punishes" her by nibbling her neck. She hums in delight and lightly grazes her teeth across his shoulder and up his neck.

"Mmm. Damn, who knew doing nothing could feel so good?" He asks.

"I always knew. My favorite part of being with you was afterwards…when we would just lay there with our bodies pressed together. The only thing I could think of was how perfectly we fit. Like we were made for each other."

"We were...we are," he says, bringing his lips to hers.

"I cannot wait for that moment again, but this is nice and will have to do for the time being…So what funny thing did you want to tell me?"

"Actually it's not really very funny at all...kinda freaky," his voice has lost that jovial tone from earlier.

"What is it?"

"I had a weird...dream I guess it was, when I was in surgery," he says as he rests his lips on her bare shoulder.

"What happened?"

"I saw them operating on me. I could hear you speaking to me. I could feel you holding my hand, but I couldn't see you. I felt my finger get warmer, like it did when I would use my power, but when I looked down, I wasn't wearing it. Then I felt you in my arms, but I still couldn't see you. I felt like I needed to be there with you though...wherever you were."

"I was in the waiting room. One of the hospital staff had just brought me your belongings. I put your rings on the necklace that you were keeping my wedding and engagement rings on. When I put it around my neck, I held onto them and willed you to be ok...then I felt you. It felt like you were putting your arms around me, to comfort me. Like you were letting me know that you were there."

"I guess we connect perfectly in more ways than one," he says.

"Da, I guess so," she replies. She contemplates the possibility that they really did have this "out of body" experience thanks to their bond and their rings.

He brings his lips to hers. Their deep passionate kiss cools to several loving, soft kisses. He brushes her hair back away from her face and asks,

"How long did the doctor say we had to wait before we could do anything?"

"Technically he did not give specifics. It was not exactly something that we were in a position to ask. You did not know about the divorce papers not being filed. I was not sure where we stood. His only instructions were to take it easy for a week and then you can begin light activities like walking. Something more physically exertive is probably more like a month!"

"A MONTH?!"

We can call the doc-"

He takes her face in his hands and stops her with a kiss.

"Forget about it. There's nothing we can do to change it. You're worth the wait. It just sucks."

"It is ok. We can wait. There are other ways that we can express our feelings. Just like starting out your exercise activities slowly…we can start slowly. Things like what we are doing now…this is nice, da?"

"Yeah, but…" he looks down at the current state that their activities have left his body in. "This is gonna last a month?!"

"Sorry…If you are uncomfortable, I can give you some space."

He pulls her to him to keep her in place.

"Don't you dare. You've always had a way of making my body do things I didn't know it was capable of," he says with a wink. "Whether you're laying next to me or in a whole different room, you have an affect on me. Moving further away from me won't help. Plus I want you to stay as close as possible."

"You were not hurting?" She asks as she traces his surgical incision.

"Nope...as a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind if we did it again sometime...soon," he says, making his point by tracing his fingers along her side, outlining her body as his hand comes to rest on her backside and squeezes her, causing her to shiver before pulling her towards him and entwining his legs with hers.

She puts her hand behind his head and pulls him in for a kiss.

They pull apart quickly when they hear the front door open.

"Ma, Dad, I'm home! I scored a hat trick! Dad?" Mikey's voice takes on an air of confusion when he notices that his father is no longer on the fold out couch and the bedding has all been removed.

"Let us go hear about his game," Linka whispers, giving him one last kiss.

"I, uh, need a minute."

"Oh...da, of course," she says with a smile. "I better go before he comes looking for us."

She quickly pulls her shirt back on and runs her hands through her hair to fix her ponytail. She exits the room just as Mikey turns down the hallway.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your game? Did I hear you say you got a hat trick?"

He ignores her question and asked worriedly,

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Did you have a fight? Did he leave again? Why can't you guys just get along?!"

"Michael! Wait..."

"What did you say to him that made him leave? Who's gonna take care of him? The doctor said he could only leave the hospital if he had someone looking after him. You were supposed to take care of him. Where is he? At Gram's?"

"Nyet, calm down..."

"Hey Buddy, what's wrong?" Wheeler asks, emerging from the bedroom wearing only jeans.

"Dad!" Mikey exclaims, running towards him and carefully wrapping his arms around his waist. "When I didn't see you, I got scared you'd left. What were you doing in there?"

"Sleeping."

"You moved from the fold out? Everything was taken off it."

"Because your Ma insisted on giving me a shave," Wheeler says, rubbing his newly smooth face. "I was holding the bowl of water she was using and I spilled some. Your Ma took the sheets off to wash them. Then we took a nap in the bedroom because she's been through hell and is exhausted."

"Oh," the boy heaves a sigh of relief.

"I heard what you said to your mother and I think you owe her an apology."

"Sorry Ma," he says, moving to hug her.

"It is ok. I know things have not exactly been stable around here," she says, returning his hug.

"Soooo you two both took a nap? In there? Together?" There was hope in his voice.

"Uh..." Linka is taken aback by his forward approach. Fortunately, Wheeler has always been a quick thinker.

"Come on, I bet you worked up an appetite playing hockey. We can heat up the casserole that Mrs. Crosby dropped off and you can tell us about your game."

"Ok. Yeah, I'm starving."

* * *

An hour later, after they had eaten and Mikey told them all about how he scored the game winning goal, he is helping Linka clean up by loading the dishwasher. Wheeler comes into the kitchen with the laundry basket.

"Hey, you should not be carrying that," Linka says, hurrying over to take it from him.

"It's fine...I was just going to see if Mikey would help me fold them and then take them upstairs to the closet."

"Sure...but don't you need them back on the fold out?" He asks.

"Nope."

"Ok," Mikey replies, curious but not asking the question he wants to ask out loud as he finishes helping Wheeler fold the sheets.

Linka decides to no longer keep him in the dark.

"You can take those upstairs later. Let us all go into the living room and spend some time together."

Linka takes a seat on the couch with Wheeler, sitting closer to him than she has in a long time. He puts his arm around her and Mikey looks at them both, trying to remember a time when he had seen his parents like this.

"We do not need to put the sheets back on the fold out bed because your Dad will be recovering in my bedroom."

"Soooo, where will you sleep?" Mikey is cautiously optimistic about where this conversation is heading.

"My bedroom... _our_ bedroom."

"Together?"

"Da, together."

"Together forever," Wheeler confirms Mikey's unspoken question.

"But what about the divorce?"

"Never happened," Wheeler says.

"In all of the chaos after you were taken, I never got around to dropping the papers off to the lawyer...they never got filed...we just burned them while you were out."

"So you just changed your minds?"

"Are you complaining?" Wheeler asks with a smile.

"NO!"

"He is just trying to understand...you and I know why we do what we do...it is not so easy for others to understand," Linka says with a chuckle.

He pulls her against him and kisses the side of her head.

"And for a while, we both kinda forgot who we are, but no matter what, we're better together than we'll ever be if we're apart."

"This is the best news ever!" Mikey exclaims as he hurls himself towards his parents, careful not to hurt Wheeler as he throws his arms around both of them. "We're really a family again?"

"Da. We are."

"And nothing will ever change that again. It's going to be the three of us forever," Wheeler says as he kisses the top of Mikey's head before leaning over to press his lips to Linka's. "Promise."

* * *

 **The End**


	18. Chapter 18

**Did you really think I was done? We have to know how Wheeler, Linka, and Mikey are doing after some time has passed, right? I have a bonus chapter for you!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"How much longer?" Mikey asks his grandmother.

"There's no time table honey. These things take time."

"We've been here all night."

"I know you hate hospitals sweetie but we can't leave until we know how your mother is doing...and you exaggerate like your father. We've only been here three hours, not all night."

"Feels like longer," he says, folding his arms across his chest.

"I know sweetheart," Kathy says, patting his knee and looking over to Linka's brother who is sitting across from them and offers him a weak smile.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Mishka asks. "We can call a cab so your grandmother can stay here. I am sure your cousins would like you to show them more of your video games."

"No…I mean 'nyet.' Umm…spasiba anyway though."

Mishka chuckles at his nephew's attempt to speak Russian to him.

"Ochen kahrahshoh."

Mikey smiles at his uncle's approval. Mishka notices the confused look on Kathy's face.

"It means 'good job.'"

"And you understood that?" She asks Mikey.

"Da," he says proudly as he nods.

"It's so impressive how well you can speak English, Mishka. Do you speak any other languages?" She asks.

"A little German. I tried to learn Spanish when I was in school, but it just did not stick. I think German was easier because it seemed more closely related to English to me, and since I already knew that, I was able to catch on. I am not good enough at it to carry on a conversation though. I can read it well enough."

"Well you are a much better learner than I am. I took French class in school and all I remember is counting and a few simple phrases."

"I can teach you Russian once I know it, Gram!"

"Oh, ok. We will see how long you last before you get frustrated with me and give up."

"I bet you'd do better than Dad! Ma calls him a durak!" He says with a mischievous giggle.

Mishka shakes his head.

"I am sure she means it in a teasing way. Your father is definitely not an idiot."

"Hmm, I don't know about that…she might be a little justified in saying that. You heard how he chased after that mad man that kidnapped Mikey. All on his own on a motorcycle. Durak is it? Indeed."

"He wasn't alone Captain Planet was with him," Mikey points out.

Mishka laughs.

"Brave as well though. I'd have done the same for my children."

She nods in agreement.

"True. Being a parent brings out a side of him I've never seen. He's a changed man. Especially after…Oh never mind. I shouldn't say anything. It's water under the bridge."

"Yes. They told me what had been going on…the troubles. I am just happy they were able to work things out. I really like Wheeler and I know my sister has been in love with him since she was a teenager…whether she wanted to admit it or not."

Mikey is obviously bored with the current topic and not exactly interested in hearing about how his parents almost split and sighs loudly before proclaiming,

"Do you think they can put something on the TV other than the news?"

"Here's my phone, find something to play with...but DO NOT purchase anything!" Kathy warns.

"Ok, ok, geez...ONE time," the precocious boy says.

Once he settles, Kathy resumes flipping through one of the outdated magazines laying around the waiting room while Mishka checks his phone for messages.

A few minutes later, Wheeler bursts through the waiting room doors wearing a surgical gown.

"It's a girl!"

"Oooh!" Kathy squeals as she jumps up to hug her son.

"Aww!" Mikey whines, smacking his hand on the couch.

"Michael Joseph Wheeler! That's mean," his grandmother admonishes.

"It's ok…he just earned himself a week of diaper duty!" Wheeler says as he ruffles his son's hair.

"Sorry. I just thought it would be cool to have a brother."

"Oh nyet, Michael. Having a sister is great. You get to annoy her by taking the heads off her dolls…although Linka and I were closer in age so I was a bit more immature than you will be. You will probably be more protective, which for me came later. You will always be on the look out for your little sister and make it known to everyone that if they do anything to hurt her, they'll have to answer to you."

"Did you try to scare off Dad?" Mikey asks.

"Nyet, I did not have to. My first impression of him was a good one. As a matter of fact, I approved of him right away and knew he was going to be good to my sister long before she admitted it to herself. Your great grandmother and I both thought very highly of him. Still do," Mishka says as he pats his brother in law's shoulder.

"Thanks Bro!" He says before addressing Mikey, "Another good thing about having a girl is diaper changing is gonna be way easier."

"Why?" Mikey asks.

"Ask your mom about that time you shot her in the eye!"

Mishka laughs heartily.

"Nyet! Really?"

"Yep!"

"What? How did I shoot her?!" Mikey asks innocently.

"Let's just say, it was your built in water gun," Wheeler says with a snicker.

"Wha-wait…I PEED on her?! Gross!"

"That's what she said," Wheeler chuckles fondly at the memory.

"Don't act like he didn't get you too! In the mouth if I recall!" Kathy chimed in.

"Yuck! Don't remind me," he grimaces. "Speaking of babies! Linka and the baby should be ready for visitors. You guys ready?"

"I will give you three some time with her. I am going to call Nastya and let her and the kids know."

"Ah good idea…while you're at it, would you mind calling Gi?" Wheeler asks.

"Do you WANT me to have my ear drums blown out when she squeals? To think, I used to like you."

Wheeler snickers.

"Fine, you can text her."

"That is better."

Kathy shakes her head.

"You boys are terrible. Besides, you can't text news like this. It should be more personal. I'll call Gi and give her the news…my hearing is already bad."

Wheeler and Mishka burst into laughter.

"MA! Good one."

"Come on! I wanna see Ma and my baby sister."

"Oh sure, now he's excited."

"Uncle Mishka made me see what an important job being a big brother is to a little sister. I gotta get started."

"Let's go then," Wheeler says as he ushers his mother and son out the door. "Mishka, room 412 when you're ready."

Mishka waves and nods as he fills his wife in over the phone.

* * *

"Knock knock," Wheeler says as he peeks his head in. "You ready for us?"

"Da," she nods groggily.

Wheeler opens the door all the way for Kathy and Mikey and then follows them in. Mikey immediately goes to his mother's bedside and peers at his new sister.

"She's so small."

Wheeler comes up behind him and places his hand on his son's shoulder as he rest his other arm across the head of Linka's bed and looks upon his wife and infant.

"She was a little bit early, but the doctors checked her out and everything is fine," Linka informs them.

"She's beautiful," Kathy says as she approaches the side of Linka's bed opposite Mikey. "And you look gorgeous. Motherhood looks good on you."

"I do not feel gorgeous, but thank you. You are sweet."

"Wow. Seriously? Ma tells you you're gorgeous and you tell her she's sweet, I said it to you and you called me a, and I quote 'a effing liar.' Well, not an exact quote. She actually said 'F…"

"Jason!" Kathy admonishes.

"Ffffartin'. Called me a fartin' liar."

"You do fart a lot," Mikey says matter of factly, causing his family to laugh.

"Have you picked a name?" Kathy asks.

Linka looks to Wheeler and nods, deferring to him to answer.

"Anna Katherine Wheeler."

"After my Grandmother and you," Linka explains.

Kathy covers her mouth to muffle the happy sob she lets out.

"Oh my…I…I don't know what to say. I'm honored."

"You mean so much to Jason, Michael, and I…and you are the only grandparent our children will ever know. We wanted to show you how much we appreciate all you do for us. Michael is named after my brother and Jason's father, so it was an easy decision to name our second miracle baby after the two most important women in our lives."

"Thank you," Kathy says through happy tears.

"Would you like to hold her?" Linka asks.

"Of course!"

As they make the exchange, Mishka enters the room.

"I told Nastya. She sends her love. Zoya and Grigori are in bed so she cannot come to the hospital tonight, but she insists she'll be here first thing in the morning."

Mishka then says something in Russian which Linka does not seem to respond too kindly to judging by the tone of her response.

"What'd he say?" Wheeler whispers to Mikey.

"I'm not sure. I think it was, 'you look like' but I didn't know the other word."

"Because it was a swear word and your uncle is a jerk."

"I was teasing! Of course you look as beautiful as always."

She mutters something else in Russian to him.

"Whoa! There are children present," Mishka scolds jokingly.

"I don't speak Russian, but I'm pretty sure she called me the same thing, Bro."

"Da, I did," Linka confirms.

"Mishka, would you like to hold your niece, Anna Katherine?" Kathy offers.

"After Grandmother and you? I like it. You look happy and she looks content to be in your arms. I will have my turn another time."

"When can I hold her?" Mikey asks.

"You want to hold her?" Wheeler asks, a little surprised.

"Yeah…if I'm allowed."

"Of course you are allowed," Linka says. "When your grandmother is done, you can hold her."

"Come over here and have a seat next to your mom on the bed," Kathy says.

He does as he's told and folds his arms as Wheeler instructs so Kathy can set the baby in his arms.

"You are a natural at this whole big brother thing, Michael."

Mikey looks up at his uncle and smiles.

"Thanks!"

"Kathy, Wheeler…get in there close. I will get a family picture of you all."

"Nyet, I am disgusting looking."

"You are not. I was teasing. You look happier than I have ever seen you and I did not think that was possible. You look more beautiful than you did on your wedding day. Now everyone look over here and smile."

He snaps a few pictures before Kathy offers to swap places with him so that he can have his picture taken with the family. After a few shots that Kathy declared "keepers," he steps aside and snaps a few pictures of his sister with her husband and children. When he finishes, he shows them to her.

"See, you do not look so bad."

She smiles.

"Send those all to me?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to step out and call Gi," Kathy says.

"Remember to hold the phone away from your ear," Mikey advises without even looking up from his sister's cherubic face.

Linka gasps while the three other adults laugh.

"Michael! That is disrespectful. Your Aunt Gi has been very good to you."

"I know…doesn't mean her squeal is any quieter."

Wheeler looks at Linka and shrugs.

"He's my kid. You're just gonna have to accept that there's two of me now."

She looks over at her little girl and brushes her finger down her cheek.

"Please be like your Mamma so I am not outnumbered by wise cracking Wheelers."

"Umm, Ma, you're a 'Wheeler' too," Mikey reminds her.

"In name only."

"If you think your side of the family is free of smart asses, have you not met your brother?!" Wheeler asks.

Mishka shrugs innocently.

"I have no idea what he is talking about. I am always on my best behavior," Mishka says with a smile.

Linka sighs and groans.

"I am doomed."

"Anna, I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about being a Wheeler," Mikey promises his sister.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Wheeler's mom returns to the room.

"How'd it go, Ma?"

"I stopped by the audiologist on my way back. He said the hearing loss is only temporary…oh and Gi was very happy."

Even Linka laughs at the joke made at Gi's expense.

"When can we go home?" Mikey asks.

"I can take you home if you are ready," Kathy tells her grandson.

"I'll just ride home with Mom and Dad so you don't have to go out of your way."

"Uh Buddy that's really considerate of you, but your Ma and I aren't going home tonight. Your sister will have to stay in the hospital a few days since she was early."

"Oh. I thought we were all going to go home as a family."

"We can…we will make sure you are here when your sister gets discharged," Linka reassures him.

"Since I'm staying here and Uncle Mishka rode to the hospital with your Ma and me, Gram has to take him back home so you can go with them when they're ready to leave," Wheeler says.

"And we should probably get going soon so Linka can get her rest," Kathy says.

"Da. Pashli, Mikhal. It has been long day. Let us get you to bed. We will come back tomorrow with your aunt and cousins," Mishka says.

"Ok," Mikey says as he kisses Anna's head. "G'night Sis."

Wheeler takes the little girl to allow Mikey to lean into his mother's side and offer her a gentle embrace.

"Dobre nochi, Ma,"

"Bog svami, Lyubov."

"You guys are gonna force me to learn Russian, aren't you?" Wheeler groans.

"Nyet, how else will we talk about you right in front of you if you know what we are saying?" Linka teases.

"See how they treat me, Ma?"

Kathy is too busy giving her granddaughter a goodbye kiss to defend her son.

"I'm sure you have done your share of bratty behavior and this is only payback."

"Great. No one is on my side. I'll remember this the next time you want something, Son."

Mikey flashes his best innocent smile, reminding Kathy of a younger version of her son.

Mishka says his goodbyes to his niece and then turns to his sister to tell her he'll see her tomorrow, in Russian just to keep the joke going on his brother in law.

"Da zaftra, Sistra."

"Paka," she replies with a wave goodbye.

Once everyone is gone, Wheeler takes a seat next to Linka on her bed.

"We make pretty cute kids, huh Babe?"

"Da…I still cannot believe it. We did not think we were going to be able to have kids, then we were blessed with Michael. I did not think we would get a second miracle."

"A world famous scientist once said, 'life finds a way.' It's true."

"Who said that?" She asks.

"Doctor Ian Malcolm."

"Never heard of him. I thought you said he was world famous."

"Have you never seen Jurassic Park?! We need to fix that. Mikey would love it," Wheeler says enthusiastically.

"I have seen it and you can be the one that stays up with him all night when he has nightmares about a Tyrannosaurus Rex biting his head off while he's on the toilet."

Wheeler chuckles.

"I was his age when I saw it. He'll be fine. You can't baby him or else he'll end up being a snowflake."

Before Linka can argue, Gaia appears before them.

"Gaia, hello!" Linka exclaims.

"Hello. I'm sorry for the intrusion. I know it's late and you've had a long evening so I won't stay long. Just wanted to meet the newest Planeteer."

"Your timing is actually perfect. Maybe you can shed some light on some questions we have," Wheeler says.

"Oh? I'll try."

"When I was tracking Plunder with Cap, we had a conversation about Linka and me."

"Go on," Gaia prompts.

"He was surprised that we were divorced…or so I thought at the time. I thought you knew the future."

"I know the end results. I don't necessarily always know all of the events that lead to it," Gaia admits. "You humans still have your own free will to make the decisions that lead to the results. There are many possible scenarios."

"Cap mentioned that our children and their children were supposed to carry on as Planeteers…but Linka and I struggled to get pregnant before Mikey. Doctors once told us to start considering other alternatives, but miraculously, Mikey was conceived. We thought that was it, but then Anna happened…totally not expecting that. A second miracle? Seems unlikely."

"So you want an explanation?"

"Do you have one?" Linka asks.

"Sometimes nature has a way of correcting itself. Your body may have just needed a hormonal reset. Once you carried one child to term, your body realized that the state of being pregnant was 'ok' and not something that needed corrected by terminating the fetus."

"That is what the doctor suggested as well," Linka says.

"And you do not believe him?" Gaia questions. "Or were you hoping for another explanation?"

"I guess I was hoping maybe 'miracle' was the reason. It is nice to think that it was something more than just science," Linka explains.

"I thought you liked science, Babe?"

"I do…and deep down I know it is the most logical explanation."

"You know, 'Mother Nature' can't exactly always be explained by science," Gaia hints.

There is a moment of silence until that sinks in.

"Wait, Gaia…did you…?" Wheeler stammers.

"Mostly it was you."

"Me?" Linka asks.

"Both of you," the spirit clarifies. "Love is a powerful thing. That's why 'heart' is one of the five elements given to the Planeteers. It may not be the 'earth, fire, wind, and water' that is commonly taught in science class, but love is powerful. Love overcomes hate. Love heals. Love wins."

"I like that answer," Linka says as she smiles down at her baby.

"Me too…and of course that's the most logical explanation. Mikey and Anna are a product of love. Plain and simple," Wheeler states as he kisses his child's forehead before kissing Linka's lips.

"Glad I could help," Gaia says as she strokes Anna's cheek. "I'll be on my way and let you three have some time together. Do promise you'll visit Hope Island with your family?"

"Absolutely."

"You got it, Gaia."

"Take care," she says as she fades away.

Wheeler turns his attention back to Linka.

"Well, there we have it. Our kids are marvels of science AND nature. You and me make magic."

"Da, that we do."

"In case I haven't said it lately, I'm sorry I almost ruined everything."

"Wheeler, I have told you…it is in the past. You do not have to keep apologizing. You have more than made up for it. You have been the husband and father you promised you would be."

"I could have cost us this moment."

"Stop! Do not go back there. If you are so concerned about this moment, BE in the moment. Do not ruin it. You and I have overcome so much. From the time I wasted fighting my feelings for most of our time as Planeteers, to the struggles of figuring out how to be normal people with normal jobs and a domesticated life, thinking our marriage was over, having our son kidnapped…we always win. We always get through it. Together. Now we have a beautiful, healthy baby girl to go along with our adorable, intelligent, athletic son. Our lives are perfect. We have many more happy moments ahead of us. Got it?"

"Yes," he smiles at her appreciating her verbal ass kicking. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you too little one," he says as he bends to place a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. "You should get some sleep, Babe."

"I need to feed her. I will sleep after."

"Ok. I'm gonna call Ma and talk to Mikey before he goes to sleep."

"Good idea. Give him my love."

"I will."

* * *

Later, a nurse comes to take Anna back to the nursery to sleep and encourages Wheeler and Linka to get their sleep as well.

"Come over here," Linka says as she moves over on her bed and pulls the covers back for Wheeler to join her.

He takes the spot next to her and puts his arm around her, pulling her close. She lays her head on his chest and is starting to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. He takes a deep breath and she can tell he is about to say something.

"Do not say anything to ruin this moment," she warns quietly, afraid he is going to start apologizing for their previous problems again.

Wheeler chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

"Was just gonna say I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," she whispers back.

"Good, because your love means more to me than anything else ever has. Mikey and Anna are the physical proof of our love. I've never been happier in my life."

"Me too. I thought you were all I needed to be happy…and in a way, that is still true. It is you that has given me two beautiful, healthy children. But when I thought that we could not have children, I still thought I would get over it and you and I would have a happily ever after. Maybe eventually adopt. When I thought I had to walk away from you, I never thought I would ever be happy again."

"Yeah…but I thought we weren't gonna ruin the moment."

"Did I?" She asks, turning her head up to look at him.

"No. Any time I'm with you is a good moment," he replies, leaning down to kiss her.

"Nice," she smiles against his lips, always amazed by his ability to smooth talk.

"We should get some sleep while we can. Being parents of a newborn is hard work and we're 10 years older now than the last time. Gonna need all the rest we can get."

"Da, good idea."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Da. As long as I am in your arms, I am content and comfortable…even in a hospital bed."

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful."

"My reality is far sweeter than my dreams," she tells him as she snuggles back into his side and rests her head on his chest.

He rests his cheek against the top of her head and closes his eyes.

"Mine too. And I swear, it'll be that way forever."

They drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **The End (for real this time)**


End file.
